


Вечерняя звезда

by badweather, darkling, Elnarmo, orphan_account, zmeischa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Motherhood, Multi, POV Female Character, Romantic Friendship, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnarmo/pseuds/Elnarmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmeischa/pseuds/zmeischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-нибудь люди будут рассказывать о трагической судьбе сестры великого сира Артура Дейна — Эшары. О том, как она бросилась с башни из-за разбитого сердца. Будут шептаться о человеке, обесчестившем ее в Харренхолле, об отце ее бастарда. Но никто никогда не узнает всей правды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечерняя звезда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Evening Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458049) by [lit_chick08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lit_chick08/pseuds/lit_chick08). 



> Беты: darkling, Elnarmo, Aizawa, Alasar

**Глава первая. Солнечное Копье**

Эшаре восемь лет. У матери после недавнего выкидыша совсем не осталось сил. Она заболевает, и отец просит ее не беспокоить, но Эшара скучает без матери, особенно теперь, когда оба ее брата покинули Звездопад. Слуги пытаются не пускать ее в покои матери, но тщетно, и отец каждый раз срывается и кричит на Эшару.

А вскоре сообщает, что ее отсылают в Солнечное Копье — составить компанию Элии.

— Надолго? — спрашивает Эшара. От мысли, что с домом придется расстаться, в глазах стоят слезы.

— Пока матери не станет лучше.

Эшара больше никогда не увидит родителей.

***

В Водных Садах Эшару встречает леди Дорна, поэтому, не желая опозориться перед подругой матери, она старается вспомнить все правила этикета. Пока хозяйка разговаривает с отцом Эшары, принц Доран отводит ее к фонтанам, но всю дорогу молчит, и Эшара расстраивается. Живот сводит судорогой от беспокойства: Эшара боится, что принцесса Элия окажется такой же молчаливой, как Доран, поэтому хочет, чтобы мама побыстрей поправилась и не пришлось бы оставаться здесь надолго.

У фонтанов, в тени деревьев, усыпанных красными апельсинами, резвятся дети от мала до велика. Они шумят, хохочут, и это так не похоже на мрачный Звездопад, что очень быстро Эшара и сама расплывается в улыбке. Дома даже до болезни матери веселиться не получалось. Особенно после того, как Артура отправили пажом к Его Высочеству. Эшара осматривается, пытаясь понять, где же принцесса, которую ей велено развлекать, но вокруг так много девочек, и они все купаются голые — и непонятно, кто знатен, кто нет.

Первый урок, который Эшара запоминает: какими бы пышными ни были одежды, под ними все люди одинаковые.

Доран проводит Эшару к девочке, сидящей на кушетке в тени дерева. Девочка одета в невесомое шелковое платье, густые темные волосы падают ей на плечи, и она очень красива, пожалуй, даже красивей самой Эшары. А еще у нее невероятно добрая улыбка.

— Элия, это Эшара Дейн из Звездопада, — Доран представляет Эшару, и она собирается сделать реверанс, но Элия останавливает ее и просит присесть рядом. Доран уходит, а Эшара, не понимая, как вести себя с принцессой, неуверенно присаживается на кушетку.

— Хочешь апельсин? — предлагает Элия, показывая лакомство.

— Пожалуй…

— Оберин! — зовет принцесса, и к ней подбегает совсем мокрый мальчик. Пожалуй, их можно принять за близнецов, но Эшаре объясняли: принц Оберин на год младше принцессы. И Эшары тоже.

— Да, сестра?

— Это Эшара, моя новая фрейлина. Она желает апельсин.

Элия не просит и не приказывает, но, к большому удивлению Эшары, Оберин тут же забирается на дерево, срывает спелый апельсин и быстро спускается вниз. Про себя Эшара думает, что ее собственные братья рассмеялись бы ей в лицо, попроси она о чем-то подобном. Теперь Элия не только удивляет ее, но и восхищает.

Они делят красные апельсины на дольки липкими от сока руками, и Эшара Дейн понимает, что она совсем не против стать фрейлиной Элии Мартелл.

***

В честь возвращения Дорана из путешествия по Вольным городам и его женитьбы на Мелларио из Норвоса устраивают пир. Эшара опаздывает, на бегу поправляет шпильки в волосах и надеется, что ее отсутствие не заметили. В Золотое Копье съехались все великие дома Дорна, и Эшара не испытывает недостатка в красивых кавалерах. А оруженосец из Сэндстоуна еще и хорошо целуется.

— Бесстыдница, — каждый раз смеется Элия, но тут же, краснея, просит рассказать, с кем Эшара целовалась, и открывает рот от удивления — настолько вызывающе звучат эти истории.

— А чего мне стыдиться? — спрашивает Эшара, дергая Элию за волосы, как в детстве. — Боги не дали бы нам губ, если бы не хотели, чтобы мы целовались.

Эшара знает: Элия слишком скромна, она не станет целоваться с незнакомцами. Мужчины, конечно, пытаются познакомиться с ней поближе — принцесса красива и обходительна, предложениям о помолвке нет конца. Только Элия хочет замуж, хочет каждую ночь целовать одного и того же мужчину, стать матерью его детей. Эшара молится Семерым о счастье принцессы, ибо никто не заслуживает этого больше милой Элии.

Но Эшара хочет развлечений, а жить с одним мужчиной и рожать ему детей — что может быть скучней?

Пусть семейные прелести достаются Элии, Эшара предпочитает страсть.

Эшара заходит в большой зал, где уже вовсю пируют. Элия разговаривает с Мелларио, и на мгновение Эшаре кажется, будто никто не заметил ее опоздания, но тут ей на бедра ложатся чьи-то руки и притягивают к твердой груди.

— Вы запыхались, миледи, — низкий шепот прямо ей в ухо. — Что так разгорячило вашу кровь?

— Я знала, что ты в замке, — просто отвечает она, оглядываясь, чтобы посмотреть Оберину в глаза, и он отпускает ее, чтобы развернуть и обнять как следует.

Оберин давно не появлялся в Солнечном Копье, хотя уже почти год, как вернулся из Волантиса с очередной дочерью. Элия обожает племянниц, любит целовать суровую Обару и безмятежную Ним, но Эшаре не хватает терпения. Придворные дамы в Солнечном Копье сюсюкают над дочерьми Оберина и с радостью с ними играют, а Эшаре непонятно, что может быть замечательного в созданиях, которые только плачут, едят и испражняются.

Элия считает: все изменится, когда у Эшары появятся свои дети, и та не находит сил ответить лучшей подруге, что не имеет совершенно никакого желания их заводить.

Оберин по-прежнему красив. Как и год назад, целуя Эшару, он касается скорее губ, чем щеки. Элия всегда была очень близка с братом, неудивительно, что он стал постоянным спутником и Эшаре. Она обожает Оберина, почти так же сильно, как Элию. В отличие от других мужчин, Оберин никогда не скрывал желания разделить ложе с Эшарой. До отъезда в Сэндстоун он умолял о поцелуе. Вернувшись из Олдтауна и Волантиса, он приложил все усилия, чтобы уговорить Эшару подарить ему свою девственность, а получив отказ, заявил, что она разбивает ему сердце, но тут же подмигнул и скрылся в компании другой леди. А может, то был лорд?

— Это все равно, что переспать с собственным братом, — сказала Эшара при последней их встрече.

— Тогда давай притворимся, что мы Таргариены, — не моргнув и глазом, предложил Оберин.

Судя по его дыханию, Оберин уже выпил вина, и Эшара надеется, что он не устроит представление, как в прошлый день рождения леди Дорна. Элия тогда так расстроилась, что заболела. Эшара любит Оберина, но иногда — особенно, когда он не в духе — с ним ужасно тяжело.

— Ты так аппетитно выглядишь. — Он делает ей комплименты с самого детства, и все равно Эшара чувствует, как от его слов внутри разливается гордость, как в самый первый раз. В Дорне немало красивых женщин, но Эшаре льстит, что именно ее называют самой прекрасной, самой желанной. Из-за этого у нее не так много подруг — все они думают, будто она только и мечтает соблазнять чужих возлюбленных, но Эшаре нет дела, что думают о ней те, о ком она сама совсем не думает.

— А я и в самом деле аппетитная.

— И кто же успел тебя сегодня отведать? — спрашивает Оберин, ухмыляясь.

— Те, кого я посчитала достойными.

Его смех перекрывает гул в зале, и Эшара видит, что Элия — ее лицо непроницаемо — не сводит с них глаз. Оберин берет Эшару под руку, чтобы проводить к ее месту, и игриво рычит на ухо:

— Эшара Дейн, ты легкомысленная вертихвостка.

— Только для тебя, любовь моя, — хихикает она в ответ.

Остаток вечера она наслаждается угощением и грациозно танцует, сменяя партнеров. С ней танцует даже Доран, стараясь, правда, не встречаться с ней взглядом. Эшара нисколько не удивлена. Доран не смотрит ей в глаза с тех пор, как у нее появилась грудь. Ходят слухи, будто он не считает Эшару достойной быть фрейлиной его сестры. При других обстоятельствах Эшара бы забеспокоилась, но остальные Мартеллы ее любят и благодарны, что она помогает Элии проявить себя и умеет ее рассмешить. Принцесса давно выросла, но все, даже Оберин, видят в ней болезненную девочку, которой она когда-то была. Никто не знает Элию так, как Эшара.

Может, на вид Элия Мартелл и хрупка, но под любезностью скрывается сталь. Тело ее слабо, но, Эшара уверена, никто не сравнится с юной леди Мартелл в остроумии.

Позже, в покоях Элии, когда Эшара расчесывает ей волосы, та решительно заявляет:

— Мне кажется, из вас с Оберином получилась бы отличная пара.

Эшара смеется, распутывая темные пряди.

— Сомневаюсь, дорогая. Мы бы поубивали друг друга через две недели.

— Почему ты так говоришь? Вы с ним так похожи.

— Потому и говорю. Я люблю твоего брата, это правда, и мы действительно были бы хорошей парой… На пару дней. К тому же Оберин, как и я, не желает заводить семью. Какие приключения его будут ждать, если у него появится жена? А главное, какие приключения будут у меня, если я выйду замуж?

— Ты, как и он, упрямая, — вздыхает Элия.

— Я не нарочно. — Отложив щетку, Эшара пытается найти нужные слова, чтобы объяснить: — Артур — член королевской гвардии, Алин станет лордом Звездопада, а я, получается, только ради золотых драконов или выгодного союза должна буду выйти за нелюбимого? Это нечестно.

— Кто сказал, что жизнь честна? — губы Элии расплываются в ухмылке, как у Оберина.

— О том и речь. Жизнь несправедлива и с каждой минутой становится все несправедливее. Так почему я должна смириться с этим? — улыбается Эшара. — Лучше спать с сотней любовников, которые хотят меня, чем с одним мужем, который женится на мне без любви.

— Брачные союзы заключаются не по любви, она приходит позже.

— Если уж Доран, самый правильный принц во всех Семи Королевствах, смог на это наплевать, то сможет и любой другой мужчина, — Эшара наклоняется и заправляет локон волос Элии ей за ухо. — Ты заслуживаешь любви, а не обязательств.

— О, Эшара… не можешь же ты, в самом деле, быть такой наивной, — едкие слова Элии не сочетаются с ее доброй улыбкой.

Эшара не считает себя наивной — но она и не дорнийская принцесса, которой суждено выйти за наследника великого дома, которого выберет ей мать.

Той ночью Эшара спит в постели Элии, и когда они уже почти заснули, Элия шепчет:

— Я так хочу, чтобы ты стала моей сестрой! Это совсем ужасно, да?

— Мне не нужно выходить за Оберина, чтобы быть тебе сестрой, — отвечает Эшара и, ощупью найдя руку Элии, крепко ее сжимает.

Пусть в ее венах течет кровь Дейнов — сердце Эшары принадлежит Мартеллам.

***

В Солнечное Копье приезжает Принц-Дракон, и Эшара понимает, что ничего не будет как прежде.

Она впервые видит Артура с тех пор, как он вступил в Королевскую Гвардию, — его почти не узнать в белом доспехе. Артур высок, широк в плечах, златоволос и намного красивей своих собратьев по оружию, только вот на ее брата он больше не похож. В его манере речи, движениях и осанке больше не чувствуется Дорн, будто бы Таргариены превратили его в кого-то другого, и если бы не меч Рассвет у него на поясе, Эшара не узнала бы брата.

Раньше они были так близки, и теперь Эшаре больно видеть, как брат изменился. Артур всегда ее прикрывал, всегда брал на себя вину за ее проделки и защищал от острого языка их старшего брата. Когда Артура отослали на воспитание, Эшаре показалось, что она лишилась части себя, и, в отличие от Оберина, Артур не вернулся. Перебравшись в Королевскую Гавань, он стал писать реже. 

Артур неподвижно стоит у стены, пока принц танцует с Элией, и Эшара решает, что она ненавидит Рейегара Таргариена. Он забирает всех, кто ей дорог.

Оберин смотрит на принца с неприкрытой враждебностью. За это Эшара готова его расцеловать. Они сидят рядом и пьют сухое вино из одного меха, ее постоянно приглашают танцевать, но каждый раз она все равно оказывается в объятиях Оберина, и они оба двигаются неуклюже, спотыкаясь из-за выпитого. Эшара смутно замечает, что все на них смотрят, а придворные Рейегара охают, когда она крутит бедрами в такт барабанам, и Оберин повторяет ее движения руками. О других королевствах Эшара знает не много, но помнит, по-ройнарски в их замках не танцуют.

Возможно, Эшара знает о мире немного, но она в курсе, что говорят о дорнийцах, в чем обвиняют. Эшара слышала шепотки, мол, все женщины в Дорне — шлюхи, а мужчины не заслуживают доверия. И слухи эти только усилилилсь после поединка Оберина с лордом Айронвуда. И Эшару всегда злило, что в остальных королевствах на Дорн плюют и обзывают его жителей разными именами.

«Непреклонные, несгибаемые, несдающиеся» — слова дома Мартелл, но с легкостью относятся ко всему Дорну. Люди принца Рейегара смотрят на Эшару снисходительно, и ей хочется закричать: «В отличие от вас, мы перед драконами колено не преклонили! Победить нас в битве вы не смогли, вам и теперь нас не запугать!»

Но, даже пьяная, Эшара понимает, насколько эти слова резки — они лишь поставят Элию в неудобное положение.

Кружась с Оберином в танце, Эшара замечает выражение лица Артура: сжатые губы, сверкающие глаза, в которых читается такое же неодобрение, что и у других рыцарей и дам из столицы. И внутри у нее поднимаются гнев и ярость — как смеет он смотреть так, будто он чужак, а не одной с ней крови, крови Звездопада?

— Проводи меня в мои покои, — выдыхает она на ухо Оберину, и его взгляд вспыхивает огнем. Эшара затылком ощущает взгляды гостей и почти оборачивается, чтобы бросить им вызов — за спиной они осуждают ее, а сказать что-либо в лицо боятся — но Оберин крепко сжимает ее руку и убыстряет шаг.

У поцелуев Оберина вкус вина и перца, и целоваться он стал лучше. В двенадцать лет ее забавляло, что перед отъездом в Сэндстоун младший брат подруги, которого она и сама считала братом, вымаливает у нее поцелуй. Теперь же, когда Оберин прижимает ее к стене, нет сомнений — перед Эшарой взрослый мужчина, его движения уверенны, он впивается в ее рот и хватает за грудь. Странно, что, зная обо всех его похождениях, она не поняла этого раньше.

Эшара резво снимает платье и сорочку — пальцы Оберина распутывают шнуровку проворнее, чем она справилась бы сама. Эшара уже собирается спросить, со сколькими женщинами он переспал, но вдруг понимает, что это не имеет значения. Она не собирается за Оберина замуж, это не любовь.

Эшара не знает, что это, но уверена, что не любовь.

Спотыкаясь, они достигают кровати, и Эшара, все больше возбуждаясь, смотрит, как Оберин раздевается. Мускулы выделяются на гладкой золотисто-коричневой коже, на ней только один шрам — от меча лорда Айронвуда. Быстрым движением Оберин стягивает штаны вместе с бельем, и Эшара не может оторвать глаз от его члена. Оберин ухмыляется, замечая, куда направлен ее взгляд, обхватывает член рукой, проводит ею вверх-вниз — Эшара шумно выдыхает. Она поднимает голову, видит, как Оберин на нее смотрит — совершенно непристойно — и тело сводит судорогой желания.

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? — спрашивает он охрипшим от желания голосом, и Эшара, растерявшись, качает головой. Предаваясь сладким утехам раньше, темп всегда задавала она сама, она была главной. Эшара гордилась умением сохранить ясную голову, когда дело касается мужчин.

Отодвигаясь, стараясь прикрыть волосами грудь, она напоминает себе: перед ней всего лишь Оберин, и не стоит затевать эти глупые игры.

— Как следует, — наконец отвечает она, и Оберин смеется. Подхватывая за лодыжки, притягивает к себе. Раздвигая бедра, ласкает языком, заставляет стонать. Эшара хватает его за волосы, резко дергает, чтобы не останавливался. Она рассыпается на части. Наверно, Оберину больно, но он не произносит ни слова, только улыбается, и губы его мокры от ее влаги. Эшара все еще парит на седьмом небе, и Оберин проскальзывает в нее — боль мимолетна, словно укус, и слаба, ничего такого, о чем говорили другие девушки.

— Только не внутрь! — приказывает она, когда Оберин начинает толкаться все быстрее, все жестче. Кивнув, он продолжает ласкать ее, находя все новые чувствительные местечки. Ее тело сводит судорогой удовольствия, и Оберин, выйдя из нее, выплескивает семя ей на живот. Они лежат рядом, усмиряя дыхание, простыни липнут к влажной коже, и Эшара уже не помнит, зачем так долго ждала, чтобы заняться настолько приятным делом.

Она искренне удивляется, когда Оберин встает и идет к кувшину с водой, а потом возвращается с влажной тряпицей и вытирает ей живот. Потом он снова ложится на постель, Эшара поворачивается к нему, и они целуются, но не жадно, как час назад, — голод они утолили, и теперь поцелуи полны необъяснимой тоски.

Имя ей находит Оберин:

— Он заберет ее у нас.

Эшара сразу же понимает, что он имеет в виду: Элия всегда принадлежала им двоим, а если она выйдет замуж за Рейегара Таргариена, то будет принадлежать не только принцу, но и всему Вестеросу. 

— Она не захочет уезжать из Дорна.

— Ты должна будешь защитить ее в Красном Замке. Ты же ее знаешь.

Эшара молчит.

Оберин поворачивается, смотрит ей прямо в глаза, и Эшара вспоминает разговор с Элией несколько недель назад, вспоминает, почему они никогда не смогут породниться. 

— Она не такая, как мы.

— Да, — легко соглашается Эшара. — Элия милая.

— Милой может быть сестра, но не королева, — Оберин тяжело вздыхает. — А я боюсь, что однажды она станет именно королевой.

— Она не любит Рейегара.

— С каких это пор любовь имеет значение, когда на кону трон? — он поднимается с постели и начинает одеваться, медленнее, чем раздевался. — Мать когда-то пыталась выдать Элию за Джейме Ланнистера, но лорд Тайвин не дал согласия. С тех пор сватались многие, и Элия всем отказывала. Но отказать принцу… Даже если бы она пожелала, мать не позволит. Да и кто говорит «нет» Безумному Королю?

Эшара вздрагивает при упоминании Эйериса — столько о нем всего рассказывали.

— Нельзя ее отпускать, Оберин.

— Нам этому не помешать. — Он наклоняется и целует ее на прощание. — Лучше подучите правила этикета, миледи. Очень скоро вы окажетесь в Королевской Гавани.

***

Принц вот-вот отправится в Летний замок, и в комнате Эшары ее ждет Артур. Она замирает при виде брата, не понимая, зачем он пришел именно теперь. Артур хмурится, и на мгновенье Эшара снова чувствует себя маленькой девочкой. И жалеет, что не привела одежду в надлежащий вид перед тем, как выйти из покоев Оберина.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Хочу поговорить с сестрой, — он окидывает ее взглядом и заявляет: — Выглядишь ужасно.

— Мне наплевать, что ты думаешь о моем виде, братец, — в ярости отвечает Эшара. — Теперь твой единственный долг – заботиться о драконе, не так ли?

Артур хмурится все сильней, она чувствует, как в нем просыпается ответная злость.

— Оберин Мартелл спит с кем попало, невзирая на пол. Ночью его речи сладки, но наутро ты останешься с прощальным подарком — бастардом в животе.

— Ну, вряд ли я буду первой женщиной в Дорне, чей ребенок возьмет фамилию Сэнд. — Она проходит к ночному столику, вынимает из волос жемчужную заколку и, швыряя ее на стол, добавляет: — И кто сказал, что это он бросит меня? Мне очень быстро все приедается.

— Да, я слышал, — едко замечает Артур, и Эшара оборачивается к нему, крутанувшись на пятках, — ладонь будто горит, так хочется дать ему пощечину.

— Не смей, не смей меня осуждать! Надел доспех, дал клятву, живешь теперь себе в Красном Замке! Что ты знаешь о моей жизни? Что ты вообще знаешь о жизни?

— Я не понимаю…

— Вот именно! Не понимаешь. Я взрослая женщина. Какое право ты имеешь приходить в мой дом и осуждать мой выбор?

— Потому что это не твой дом, — жестко осаживает ее Артур, и от правдивых слов Эшара замолкает. — Ты служишь Мартеллам, так же как я — Таргариенам. Но ты об этом забыла. Долго ли леди Солнечного Копья будет держать тебя фрейлиной Элии, когда вы с Оберином, не скрываясь, творите такое?

— Элия ни за что не допустит, чтобы нас с ней разлучили, — еле выговаривает Эшара.

— Думаешь, ее спросят? Думаешь, правящая принцесса позволит фрейлине, вынашивающей бастарда Оберина, прислуживать ее дочери, будущей королеве Семи Королевств? Он на тебе не женится, ты слишком низкого рода.

— Я леди Звездопада…

— А он — принц Дорна. И женится он на той, чей род сможет ему что-то дать. — Маска суровости спадает с лица Артура, и перед Эшарой вновь ее брат, а не великий сир Артур Дейн. — Твоя красота, словно острый меч, ранит тебя так же легко, как твоих врагов. Если ты не будешь осторожней… в своих делах, то тебя отошлют обратно в Звездопад.

Слезы злости и разочарования жгут Эшаре глаза: уж Алину Артур не посмел бы читать наставления о его любовных делах.

— Мне плевать. Элия никогда этого не допустит.

Артур вздыхает, на его лице появляется выражение, похожее на жалость.

— Они добры к тебе, но это не значит, что ты одна из них. В конце концов, ты верна Мартеллам так же, как я — Железному Трону, — он мрачнеет и выделяет голосом: — но от любого слуги можно избавиться, если тот вызовет недовольство хозяина.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о Мартеллах.

— Не знаю, — соглашается Артур. — Но я знаю Таргариенов, а Элия Мартелл станет одной из них.

В глазах Артура на мгновенье появляется какое-то беспокойство, словно он вспомнил что-то ужасное, и когда он заговаривает, Эшара холодеет от его слов.

— Король Эйерис не терпит распутства. Особенно в женщинах. Поверь мне на слово — если он решит, что ты посрамила его дом, изгнанием он не ограничится.

И тут Эшара наконец понимает, чтó Артур пытается сказать, зачем хочет предупредить, и решает проверить:

— Я могу вести себя осторожно.

Артур берет ее за плечи, заглядывает ей в глаза, и сейчас он совсем не похож на великого рыцаря, слишком много в его взгляде любви, отчаяния, печали.

— Я бы приказал тебе держаться как можно дальше от Королевской Гавани, если бы считал, что это что-нибудь изменит.

— Я не могу бросить Элию.

— А я — Рейегара. — Он берет ее за подбородок своей большой ладонью и спрашивает: — Ты ведь понимаешь, что там я тебя защитить не смогу? Я дал клятву — что бы ни случилось, я не могу ни возразить, ни поднять свой меч против Таргариенов.

— Не беспокойся, братец. Все будут шептаться только о том, какая прекрасная у тебя сестра.

Артур обнимает ее — слишком крепко, как и всегда. Он так до конца и не научился сдерживать свою силу, но когда Эшара слышит о его отваге в сражении или на турнире, то гордится, ведь он ее брат. Только есть что-то в тенях на его лице, в словах, которые он так и не произносит… И Эшара задумывается, не лучше ли ему было остаться в Звездопаде и жить вдалеке от короля Эйериса. Вдалеке от своего страха.

Потому что Артур боится. За себя, за нее или за королевство — Эшара не может определить, но она видит страх в глазах брата, и это приводит ее в ужас.

***

Элия стала красивой невестой — впрочем, Эшара никогда и не сомневалась, что так и будет. Принц Рейегар стоит рядом с Верховным Септоном в Великой Септе Бэйлора, и Элия, улыбаясь, идет к алтарю. Платье из великолепного фиолетового шелка сшито так, что подчеркивает небольшую грудь и легкий изгиб бедер. Прическу Элии делала сама Эшара: собрала старательно кудри и, уложив сверху, закрепила гребнями с драгоценными каменьями — Оберин привез их с Летних Островов. В мягком свете плащ Мартеллов на Элии словно горит. И Эшара против воли радуется счастью подруги.

— Хорошенькая для дорнийки, — шепчет своему мужу какая-то толстуха из Редвинов. Эшара резко оборачивается, прожигает ее взглядом, полным неприкрытой ненависти, и толстуха чуть не отскакивает, извиняется и наконец замолкает. Элия и Рейегар произносят свои клятвы.

«Она достойна тысячи таких, как вы, — негодует Эшара. — Она — Мартелл из Солнечного Копья, ее кровь — не чета вашей. Вы должны благодарить Семерых, что вашему хренову принцу досталась такая жена».

Рейегар застегивает плащ Таргариенов на плечах Элии, и Эшара молится, чтобы та нашла в браке счастье, чтобы никогда не услышала сплетни о Дорне и чтобы обязательно родила детей, о которых так мечтает.

Элия, как никто другой, заслуживает счастья.

**Глава вторая. Красный Замок**

Турнир решили проводить в Просторе, и хоть Эшара относится к боям весьма прохладно, она рада возможности уехать из Красного Замка, слишком душно там от благочестия, слишком мрачно. После Восстания Сумеречного Дола король не покидает замок. Каждый раз, сталкиваясь с Эйерисом, Эшара хочет убежать. Элии же управлять королем не составляет труда, ей это удается даже лучше, чем бедной королеве Рейеле. Наверное, это все потому, что королева предпочитает делать вид, будто вообще не замечает мужа. По-настоящему она воспротивилась ему лишь единожды — когда король поднял руку на принца Визериса за то, что тот выронил за обедом кубок. Элия тогда поскорее увела Визериса, чтобы он не видел, как отец бьет мать. Эшаре кажется, она до сих пор слышит крики королевы.

Эшара ненавидит Красный Замок, Безумного Короля, придворных льстецов и тысячи других вещей, которые не дают забыть, как далеко Дорн. Приятно оказаться вне взглядов внимательных глаз.

Когда свита короля въезжает в Простор, их окружают толпы людей — Эшара смотрит на них, изголодавшись по новым лицам. Мужчины оборачиваются на нее и Элию, когда они выходят из паланкина, и Эшара отбрасывает назад волосы, наслаждаясь вниманием. Элия, как и положено принцессе, любезно улыбается. Рейегар берет ее под руку, а Эшара оборачивается к сиру Барристану и Артуру. Их доспехи ярко блестят в солнечном свете. Эшара улыбается сиру Барристану, и тот, как всегда, еле заметно краснеет — Эшаре это нравится, нравится, что такой великий рыцарь, мужчина, годящийся ей в отцы, так по-детски в нее влюблен.

— Вы будете участвовать в турнире, сир Барристан?

— Возможно.

— А когда выиграете, кто станет вашей королевой любви и красоты?

— Ну как же, конечно самая прекрасная женщина королевства, — отвечает рыцарь, и Артур сводит брови.

— И кто же она? — улыбаясь, подначивает Эшара.

Сир Барристан не успевает ответить — его зовет сир Ливен.

— Не дразни его, Эшара, — корит ее брат.

— О, Артур, я уверена, Барристан Смелый не нуждается в твоей защите, — она берет брата под руку. — Тем более, он, как и ты, не нарушит клятвы. Вы, королевские гвардейцы, такие все скучные.

— Мы благочестивые, — возражает Артур, но произносит этот старый довод, едва не смеясь.

— Честь, — с насмешкой повторяет Эшара, закатывая глаза. — Никогда мне не понять, почему северяне так с ней носятся. Они столько всего объявили бесчестящим — неудивительно, что теперь они так несчастны.

— Почему ты до сих пор всех называешь северянами, хотя сама живешь в Замке, а не в Дорне?

— Милый братец, я дорнийка до кончиков ногтей, и неважно, сколько я проживу среди этих людей, я никогда не стану жить по их обычаям, — прижавшись к брату, притворно низким шепотом она сообщает: — Ты слышал: леди Ройс считает, что женщина не должна получать удовольствие от соития, ведь наслаждаются им только шлюхи?

— Эшара, — смеется он, качая головой.

— Если она хочет побольше узнать про шлюх, пусть спросит мужа: он изрядно на них тратится, — продолжает Эшара, радуясь смеху брата. Он всегда такой серьезный, а Эшара не любит серьезных людей. — Я слышала, от него понесли больше дюжины шлюх.

— Надо же, никогда бы не подумал, что не кто-нибудь, а ты сама станешь осуждать мужчину за его бастардов.

Эшара усмехается:

— Завести ребенка на стороне не постыдно, но вот не удостоить его потом даже взглядом… Оберин берет детей к себе и растит вместе с принцессой Арианной. У них с Тиеной даже кормилица одна на двоих.

— Я слышал, что на Севере мужчины тоже воспитывают своих бастардов сами.

— А я — что у них сосульки вместо члена. Кто вообще захочет с ними спать?

Артур смеется в полный голос, так, что лошадь рядом всхрапывает. Рейегар оборачивается и, улыбаясь, смотрит на рыцаря. Эшара тоже громко хохочет, и на миг они — просто блистательные брат и сестра Дейны, и в мире снова все хорошо.

***

Эшаре не нравятся мужчины Простора, слишком галантные и хвастливые. Эшара любит проводить время с менее совершенными поклонниками, с теми, кому не нужно хвастаться — их поступки говорят сами за себя. Элия все время дразнит ее за то, что она увлекается только сомнительными типами. И в этом есть доля правды.

— С ними интересней, — оправдывается Эшара, наклоняясь к Элии, чтобы та услышала, несмотря на музыку в зале. — Если уж мне приходится их слушать, пусть истории будут поинтересней.

Элия потягивает вино, поглаживая живот, и Эшара переживает, не беспокоит ли ее малыш. Эшара не была уверена, что Элия поедет с Рейегаром в Простор — даже на четвертом месяце беременность дается ей тяжело. Но принцесса настояла, что чувствует себя хорошо. Элия никогда не любила, если с ней обращались как с драгоценной статуэткой.

— Некоторые готовы сражаться за право просить твоей руки, — наконец произносит Элия.

— Мне бы это польстило, если бы я желала быть чьей-то наградой, — пожимает плечами Эшара. — Я хочу другого.

— Чего же именно? — спрашивает Элия с искренним любопытством в голосе.

— Мужчину, который хорош при дворе, еще лучше в постели и не питает иллюзий в отношении меня.

— И кто же он?

Эшара обводит рукой танцующие парочки, играющих в карты мужчин и лорда Мейса Тирелла, который разговаривает с Рейегаром:

— Все они думают, будто знают меня. Невоспитанная девица из благородной семьи, вертихвостка, шлюха. Одни видят во мне воплощение Девы, которой надо овладеть, другие — падшую женщину, которую надо спасти. Но где правда?

— Ты не шлюха и не девственница, а для той, что стоит между ними, нет названия, — сухо улыбается Элия.

— Вот именно. Мне не нужен муж, но если бы нашёлся мужчина, который увидел бы меня такой, какая я есть, и полюбил, тогда, пожалуй, я смогла бы подобреть для него.

— Не знаю, существует ли такой мужчина, но Брандон Старк весь вечер не сводит с тебя глаз.

Эшара поворачивает голову в ту сторону, куда смотрит Элия: Брандон Старк из Винтерфелла стоит в окружении северян, он высок, красив и широк в плечах, а когда улыбается, в серых глазах вспыхивает желание. Эшара поневоле начинает испытывать интерес.

— Леди Тирелл говорит, что он переспал со всеми женщинами, которые оказались недостаточно осторожны при встрече с ним, — рассказывает ей Элия. — И за ним тянется цепочка разбитых сердец.

— Мне ему не сердце хочется отдать, — заявляет Эшара и улыбается, видя, что Элия слегка покраснела.

— А еще он недавно был помолвлен.

— С кем?

— Со старшей дочерью Хостера Талли. По-моему, ее зовут Кейтилин. Поговаривают, что младшую отдадут за Джейме Ланнистера.

Эшара слышит Элию, но обращает мало внимания на слова. Брандон Старк не станет первым помолвленным мужчиной в ее постели. Как не будет он и последним. Помолвки часто длились несколько лет, выматывая мужчин. Особенно если для свадьбы было еще слишком рано, так как будущая невеста только-только расцвела. 

— Я с ним потанцую, — сообщает Эшара, вставая. Элия хмыкает и качает головой, но молчит. Эшара пересекает зал, и Брандон Старк тут же отделяется от своих спутников. Она останавливается и ждет, однако замирает и Брандон. Это ее одновременно и удивляет, и завораживает.

— Я к вам не пойду, — заявляет Эшара, их разделяет всего шесть футов, но Брандон не двигается с места. 

— А я — к вам, — парирует он, пожирая ее глазами. 

С тех пор, как ей исполнилось тринадцать, мужчины никогда ей не отказывали. 

— Тогда, полагаю, пусть другой составит мне компанию, — она бросает взгляд на северян и ухмыляется. — Может, кто-то из ваших друзей захочет подойти и насладиться моим обществом? 

— Уверен, многие бы захотели им насладиться, — Брандон выгибает бровь. — Подойдите, и удовольствие получим мы оба. 

— Если вы не можете сделать и пару шагов, сомневаюсь, что вы в состоянии доставить мне удовольствие, — Эшара изображает реверанс. — Удачи завтра, лорд Старк. Думаю, она вам понадобится. 

Она отворачивается, но Брандон ее не окликает. И не выражает сожаление, когда она уходит танцевать с сиром Ливеном. Остаток вечера Эшара исподволь следит, как Старк приглашает на танец дам — почти всех, даже Элию. Наконец Элия выражает желание покинуть зал, Эшара отправляется за ней следом и почти кипит от ненависти к заносчивому северянину. 

Элию, конечно, это все очень веселит. 

— Ты злишься только потому, что впервые мужчина не упал к ногам прекраснейшей Эшары Дейн, — поддразнивает Элия, надевая ночную сорочку. Эшара аккуратно сворачивает платье и убирает его в сундук. 

— Ты так говоришь, будто я тщеславна, — обижается она. 

— Ты тщеславна, а еще непостоянна, себялюбива и ищешь наслаждений. — Широко улыбаясь, Элия залезает на мягкую пуховую перину. Выражение лица Эшары смешит ее. — Но ты моя лучшая подруга, и я ужасно не люблю, когда ты расстраиваешься. Хочешь, я попрошу Рейегара снести этому изменнику голову за то, что он не попал под твои чары? 

Эшара притворно хмурится и заявляет:

— Все считают тебя очень милой, но ведь когда хочешь, ты та еще злобная сучка. 

— Должен же кто-то держать тебя в узде. — Элия устраивается поудобнее. — Тебе правда так важно, желает ли тебя Брандон Старк? Разве это имеет значение?

— Разве страсти бывает слишком много?

— Думаю, все зависит от цены. 

— О цене я не беспокоюсь.

— А с чего ты взяла, что я беспокоюсь?

Собираясь уходить, Эшара останавливается у кровати и, помолчав, с нежностью заверяет подругу:

— Тебе и не о чем беспокоиться. Ты — Элия Дорнийская и носишь под сердцем наследника Железного Трона. Ты станешь королевой. Если и есть женщина, которая может спать спокойно, так это ты. 

Элия окликает Эшару, когда та уже почти в дверях.

— Эшара?

— Да?

— Передай Брандону Старку от меня поклон.

Назло Элии до конца турнира Эшара не разговаривает с Брандоном Старком.

***

Рейенис — прекрасное дитя, она тихая и спокойная, но Эшара знает, как короля разъярило ее появление на свет. Ослабев из-за слишком тяжелых родов, Элия не встает с постели, но из разговоров слуг все равно узнает о гневе Эйериса.

— Далась вам эта никчемная девчонка! — как-то раз заорал король, когда Визерис спросил Рейелу, можно ли посмотреть на племянницу. 

Эшара еле сдержалась, услышав, как король кричит: 

— Будто нам нужна при дворе еще одна дорнийская шлюха! 

Эшара пытается по мере возможностей защитить Элию, но та далеко не дура. Какие бы сказки Рейегар ей не рассказывал, она понимает: король Эйерис недоволен, а его недовольство может стоить кому-то жизни. Эшара старается как можно больше времени проводить в покоях Элии и исполнять любой ее каприз. Даже играет с Рейенис, пусть и не чувствует к ребенку ничего. Эшара старается только ради Элии — и пытается отвлечь ее от мыслей об Эйерисе. 

Теперь Элия чувствует себя лучше: румянец возвращается на ее лицо и она даже может сесть в постели. Эшара видит, как Элия исхудала, и не может не волноваться. Роды чуть не стоили ей жизни, а Эшара не может себе представить мир без Элии, та всегда была для нее голосом рассудка. Рейенис кряхтит, цепляясь крохотными ручками за бусы, и Элия выглядит счастливой. Эшара почти забывает, насколько тяжелыми выдались последние несколько месяцев. 

— Рейегар сказал, что в Харренхолле устраивают грандиозный турнир.

Эшара тоже об этом слышала. Лорд Уэнт оповестил все королевства о том, что собирается закатить самый пышный праздник в истории. 

— Говорят, там будут все великие лорды.

— Мы едем. 

— Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? — ошарашенно спрашивает Эшара.

— Если не перенапрягаться, все будет хорошо. Так мейстер Пицель говорит, — поясняет Элия и раздраженно добавляет: — Я все-таки не калека.

— Я такого не говорила. 

— Не ты, — принцесса тяжело и грустно вздыхает. — Что-то не так с Рейегаром. Я боюсь... Боюсь, он мной недоволен. 

— Ну что ты, — тут же заверяет ее Эшара. — Идеальная жена и здоровый ребенок — что еще нужно принцу? 

— Сын. 

— У тебя будут сыновья, а даже если нет, Рейенис сможет... 

Элия горько усмехается, и Эшара замирает, увидев слезы в ее глазах.

— Здесь не Дорн, Эшара. Дочери тут никому не нужны, и если я не рожу сына, они выдадут Рейенис за Визериса. Ну или Эйерис сожжет нас обеих. В наказание.

— Не смей так думать!

— А как иначе? — не выдерживает Элия, пугая Рейенис криком. — Он сказал Рейегару: настоящая жена родила бы ему сына. А женившись на мне, Рейегар испортил... испортил кровь. 

— Это Рейегар тебе сказал? 

Элия качает головой и вытирает слезы.

— Варис. 

Эшара фыркает и качает головой. 

— Нельзя верить этому никчемному евнуху. Он сплетничает и врет, только чтобы показаться важной птицей. — Она крепко сжимает руку подруги. — Рейегар Таргариен мог жениться на ком угодно, но выбрал тебя. Он никогда не обидит ни тебя, ни Рейенис и уж точно не позволит сделать это никому другому. 

— Я уже ничего не понимаю, — устало жалуется Элия. Эшаре знакомо это чувство — от постоянной игры на публику забываешь себя. 

При дворе они с Элией научились виртуозно лгать, но Эшаре приходится врать еще и лучшей подруге. 

— Может быть, турнир нас развеселит. 

Элия приподнимает ерзающую Рейенис, целует ее в лоб и, улыбнувшись, произносит: 

— Может быть, там будет Брандон Старк. 

Эшара поднимается и открывает окно, впуская свежий воздух. 

— Мне нет дела до Брандона Старка. 

Это не совсем ложь. Ей неинтересно, чем Брандон Старк занимается. Она не мечтает о внезапном признании в любви и отъезде в Винтерфелл, но Эшара любит, когда ей бросают вызов. Обольстить Старка будет весело.

**Глава третья. Харренхолл**

Брандон Старк появляется в компании девушки. Она молоденькая и, насколько Эшара может судить, только недавно расцвела. Девочка миловидна, хоть и не красавица. На ней тяжелое шерстяное платье унылого синего цвета, темные волосы заплетены в тугие косы; она тонкая, как тростинка, и плоская, как доска. Но увидев, как девочка смеется кому-то в ответ, Эшара вынуждена признать: есть в девчонке нечто, приковывающее взгляд.

Ревность не дает Эшаре покоя, пока она не узнает от Артура, что это Лианна Старк, единственная сестра Брандона, и она помолвлена с лордом Робертом Баратеоном. 

— С Робертом Баратеоном? — переспрашивает Эшара, пересекая с Артуром двор. — С какой стати Рикард Старк отдаст единственную дочь оленю в гоне? 

— Я думал, тебе нравятся олени в гоне, — шутит Артур, и Эшара пихнула бы его локтем, если бы не его доспехи.

— Раз уж ты зовешься самым достойным рыцарем королевства, мог бы и подобрее быть к младшей сестре. — Заметив, как в замке скрылся кто-то, одетый в цвета Ланнистеров, она спрашивает: — Почему лорд Тайвин так зол? 

— Сир Джейме сегодня вступает в Королевскую гвардию, значит, наследником станет Бес. 

Десницу Эшара никогда не любила, а вот сир Джейме ей нравится. В отличие от отца, тот всегда приветлив, любит улыбаться и смеяться. Как и весь королевский двор, Эшара считает его красавцем, но на этом ее восхищение кончается. Каким бы милым он ни был, ему всего лишь пятнадцать, а Эшара не горит желанием учить зеленых юнцов обращаться с женщинами. 

— Он же совсем мальчишка. 

— Но показал себя отважным рыцарем и, я уверен, отлично послужит трону, — Артур подталкивает ее плечом. — С каких это пор тебя волнует, кто ходит в белом плаще?

Вспомнив беседу с Элией, Эшара останавливается и смотрит на брата. И, понизив голос так, чтобы услышал только он, спрашивает: 

— Если бы король приказал убить Элию или Рейенис, ты бы послушался?

Артур выпучивает глаза.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь? 

— Потому что Варис рассказывает Элии всякую чепуху, и она боится, вдруг что-то случится. 

— Рыцари Королевской гвардии клянутся исполнять приказы короля. Наш долг не судить, но служить, — он мрачнеет, затем уверенно произносит: — Но ни один настоящий рыцарь не причинит вреда женщине или ребенку. И я остановлю любого, кто попытается это сделать. 

Над замком разносится пронзительный крик короля. Эшара вздрагивает.

***

Элия утомлена, но все же настаивает, что должна пойти на пир.

— Я не собираюсь проводить остаток своей жизни в кровати, — объявляет она, вынимая из шкатулки сапфировое ожерелье и надевая его. — Там будут все лорды великих домов. Пусть они видят, что я не так слаба, как говорят. 

«Непреклонные, несгибаемые, несдающиеся», — думает Эшара, криво усмехаясь. 

Элия усаживается рядом с королем Эйерисом и принцем Рейегаром. Эшара собирается присоединиться к остальным придворным дамам, но тут чья-то сильная рука хватает ее за локоть. Повернувшись, она видит Оберина. Он тепло улыбается, и Эшара обнимает его, наплевав на взгляды посторонних. Как же она соскучилась! Оберин не был в Королевской Гавани с рождения Рейенис. Он провел на Летних островах целый год и вернулся в Солнечное Копье с очередной дочерью, Сареллой. 

Эшара не может сдержать усмешки: Оберин немедленно принимается очаровывать фрейлин Элии. Он беседует о чем-то с леди Хайтауэр, но вдруг прерывает разговор, указывая на дорнийку на другом конце зала. 

— Кто это? — спрашивает он, и Эшара улыбается, что он наконец-то заметил девушку. 

— Эллария Сэнд, дочь лорда Уллера. 

Оберин ставит чашу с вином на стол:

— Кажется, ей одиноко. Я это исправлю. 

Эшара смеется ему вслед. Из всех присутствующих женщин не по зубам младшему Мартеллу может оказаться только Эллария. 

Начинает играть музыка, и сир Барристан приглашает Эшару на танец, а она с удовольствием соглашается. Он двигается лучше многих и, в отличие от Оберина, не пялится в вырез её платья. Даже на редкость занудный Джон Коннингтон просит её о танце. Эшара практически забывает шутки Элии насчет Брандона Старка — пока тот не приближается к ней, улыбаясь. После турнира в Хайгардене он стал еще красивее, если такое вообще возможно. Судя по тому, как Старк себя держит, он отлично осведомлен о собственной привлекательности, как и Эшара — о своей. Она усилием воли сдерживается, не позволяя удовольствию отразиться на лице. Он останавливается напротив — Эшара приседает в поклоне.

— Лорд Старк. 

— Леди Эшара. — Он раздевает ее взглядом, и Эшара прикусывает губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. — Вы прекрасно выглядите.

— Спасибо, милорд. 

Эшара знает: он ожидает ответной любезности и слегка хмурится, потому что она молчит. 

— Я пришел к вам с просьбой.

— С просьбой? Какой? 

— Хочу попросить у вас танец. 

Эшара испытывает прилив гордости.

— Танец? Кажется, вы говорили, что никогда ко мне не подойдете. 

Брандон ухмыляется.

— Я прошу не для себя. — Она не понимает, что происходит, но возбуждение сходит на нет. Старк указывает на серьезного мужчину, сидящего за столом северян. — С вами хотел бы потанцевать мой брат Нед. 

— Ваш брат? Если пригласить меня хочет он, то зачем посылать вас? 

Сделав шаг вперед, Брандон негромко объясняет:

— Он застенчивый. Но парень он хороший и с самого приезда не сводит с вас глаз. — Эшара не отвечает, и он продолжает: — Ну же, Эшара. Соглашайтесь и подарите моему брату немного уверенности в себе. Вы позволяли большее и не таким благородным мужчинам. 

Его слова — словно пощечина. Эшара знает о своей репутации: мужчины не умеют держать язык за зубами, и даже незнакомцы утверждают, что побывали в ее постели. Однако одно дело, когда ее игриво поддразнивает Артур, и совсем другое — когда Брандон Старк невзначай, словно по-дружески, почти открыто называет ее портовой шлюхой.

— Неужели? — Ее голос холоднее льда Стены, и Брандон понимает свою ошибку. Эшаре не нужны его извинения.

Ей сейчас ничего не нужно от Брандона. 

— Леди Эшара... 

— Передайте своему брату, что я с удовольствием с ним потанцую, — она презрительно смотрит на старшего Старка и жестом прекращает разговор. — Можете идти. 

В глазах Брандона вспыхивает злость, но он молча возвращается к столу и что-то шепчет брату на ухо. Тот замирает, затем оборачивается для ответа. Эшара видит легкую панику на его лице. При других обстоятельствах она бы посмеялась, но теперь ей остается только гадать, что Брандон рассказал о ней и чего Нед Старк ожидает от танца. 

Нед Старк не так высок, как его брат, но все же выше Эшары почти на голову. Он бородат, а волосы — длиннее, чем принято в Королевской Гавани — собраны в хвост, чтобы не мешали. У Брандона одежда явно дорогая, у Неда — простая, не украшенная даже гербом Старков… Брандон постоянно улыбается, а по лицу Неда вообще невозможно ничего прочитать. 

— Леди Эшара, меня зовут Эддард Старк. Благодарю, что согласились потанцевать со мной. — Он склоняет голову в приветствии.

Слова звучат так неловко и официально, что Эшара подозревает подвох. 

Эддард ведет неуклюже, в его движениях нет изящества. Поначалу он даже не смотрит на свою даму и молчит. Именно это молчание заставляет Эшару начать разговор:

— Ваш брат назвал вас Недом, но вы представились Эддардом. Как вы предпочитаете, чтобы к вам обращались? 

На мгновение он теряется, словно позабыл все слова, затем отвечает:

— Вы можете звать меня, как пожелаете, леди Эшара. 

— Ну, Нед, если уж мы собираемся стать друзьями, называйте меня по имени, я настаиваю. — Тень неодобрения на мгновение омрачает его лицо, но тут же исчезает. Это так не похоже на Брандона, что Эшара поддевает: — Я вас обидела, Нед? Я слишком легкомысленна?

— Я слышал, что женщины Дорна говорят куда смелее многих.

— А я слышала, что северяне предпочитают, чтобы женщина молчала, — парирует она. 

В глазах Неда вспыхивает гнев:

— Мы не дикари, миледи.

— Как и мы. 

— Я не так много знаю о Дорне, — признается он, будто извиняясь. — Я родился в Винтерфелле и воспитывался в Орлином Гнезде. Южнее бывать не приходилось. 

— Я родилась в Звездопаде, воспитывалась в Солнечном Копье и, признаться, не особо хочу оказаться севернее Перешейка.

— Почему? — он слегка улыбается.

— Суровые зимы и набеги одичалых не для меня. 

— А что для вас? — Кажется, он пугается своих собственных вопросов. Эшара улыбается. 

— Тепло и смех, вино — говорят, всего этого на Севере нет.

— А как же долг?

— Нет уж, это без меня, — смеется она.

— Думаю, вы лжете, Эшара. — Ей нравится, что он зовет ее по имени, нравится, как оно звучит на его губах. 

— Почему? 

Нед бросает взгляд в сторону Элии, сидящей за главным столом. Та потягивает вино и вежливо улыбается жене Мейса Тирелла, ведущей светскую беседу. 

— Я видел вас с принцессой. Что это, если не долг? 

— Любовь, — мягко отвечает Эшара, глядя на подругу. Она знает, насколько Элия терпеть не может улыбаться людям, которые за спиной не стесняются называть ее «та девица из Дорна», опуская титулы. И все же принцесса улыбается, потому что это ее долг. 

Долг развращает, его жертвой могут стать даже такие добрые и мягкие люди, как Элия. Поэтому Эшара ни за что не позволит назвать свои чувства к Элии долгом, не позволит усомниться в их искренности. 

Она ждет, что Нед, как все мужчины, фыркнет на подобный ответ, сочтет ее глупой, но он реагирует иначе: смотрит наконец ей прямо в глаза, и от накала эмоций за внешней холодностью Эшара чувствует ответный жар, поднимающийся внутри.

— Должно быть, вашу любовь очень сложно заслужить. 

Эшара перемещает ладонь с его плеча на шею и мягко поглаживает кончиками пальцев. Кожа горячая, словно пески Дорна. Нед делает резкий вдох, но не возмущается.

— Тем, кто ее достоин, нет ничего проще.

— А как стать достойным? 

— Для начала, — она прижимается к Неду, и их губы почти соприкасаются. Эшара видит, что ему хочется отстраниться и соблюсти приличия, — не стоит посылать брата ухаживать за мной. 

Нед краснеет — кожа под ее пальцами так и пылает. Но он не отводит взгляд. Мелодия затихает, затем музыканты начинают новую песню. Нед спрашивает:

— Могу ли я снова пригласить вас, Эшара?

На душе становится теплее.

— Да.

***

Решив отдохнуть перед турниром, Элия не идет смотреть поединок. Эшара не слишком любит смотреть на драки, но сидеть в замке скучно. Участники уже почти собрались на турнирном поле. В толпе зрителей Эшара замечает Старков. Приподняв юбки, чтобы не испачкались, она поднимается наверх — и Брандон, и Нед встают ей навстречу — и спрашивает:

— Можно присесть рядом с вами? 

Лианна успевает вперед братьев: говорит Бенджену подвинуться и приглашает Эшару сесть рядом. От Эшары не скрылось, как Брандон кивнул брату, мол, садись рядом с ней, и как Нед мгновение колебался, прежде чем последовать совету. Не в первый раз Эшара удивляется, как братья, столь похожие внешне, могут так сильно отличаться характерами.

— Вы поставили на Роберта? — спрашивает она. 

Брандон открывает рот, но ответить не успевает: Лианна фыркает совершенно не подобающим для леди образом. 

— Это было бы глупо. Он все еще не протрезвел после вчерашнего.

— Лиа, — бормочет Нед. Эшару распирает смех — так сильно тот похож сейчас на Артура. Может, таков удел всех старших братьев: одновременно выражать нежность и неодобрение. 

Лианна Старк закатывает глаза, но когда за знаком симпатии к ней подходит Роберт Баратеон, тут же прячет свои настоящие чувства. Эшара знала немало девушек, которые были не в восторге от устроенных родителями браков. Кутила из Роберта отличный, но жене его придется несладко. 

Начинается общий бой, и Эшара ловит себя на жалости к Лианне. С такими, как Роберт, спят, но замуж за них не выходят.

Разумеется, отцы не спрашивают у дочерей, хотят ли они такого жениха, просто велят готовиться к свадьбе. Единственное, за что Эшара благодарна отцу, так это за полное безразличие к устройству ее личной жизни. 

Схватка продолжается, но Эшаре не особенно интересно. Рядом, сосредоточившись на происходящем, сидит Нед. Эшара чувствует его напряжение и, не выдержав, накрывает ладонью его руку. На его щеках вспыхивает яркий румянец, и ей приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не засмеяться. Эшара не встречала еще мужчину возраста Неда, который робел бы так от женского внимания и так легко краснел. 

«Интересно, был ли он когда-нибудь с женщиной, — думает Эшара, поглаживая пальцами его запястье, она чувствует биение пульса. — И насколько сильно он краснеет под одеждой?» 

Эшара наклоняется к нему и, слегка коснувшись губами уха, спрашивает:

— Вы участвуете в турнире? 

— Нет, я не... я не сражаюсь на турнирах, — дрожь в его голосе заставляет Эшару улыбнуться. 

— Разве битвы не горячат? 

— Его ничто не горячит, — ухмыляется Брандон. Эшаре неприятно видеть, как Нед тотчас замыкается в себе. Старший Старк напоминает ей ребенка, обнаружившего, что брат играет с игрушкой, которую он сам когда-то бросил, и злится. — Он самый уравновешенный человек на земле.

Но Эшара — не игрушка и никому не принадлежит. Особенно братьям Старк.

— Мне кажется, если мужчина чересчур горяч, это не слишком хорошо, — многозначительно протягивает она. 

В смехе Брандона проскальзывает жестокость.

— Я думал, дорнийки любят, что погорячее. 

Она открывает рот, чтобы обрушить на него такой поток словесных ударов, каких и на ристалище не бывает, но возможности заговорить не представляется, поскольку Нед уже поднялся и требует:

— Извинись. 

— Я пошутил, Нед, — на лице Брандона явственно читается удивление. 

— С леди так не разговаривают. Извинись немедленно. 

Брандон фыркает, и Эшара узнает этот взгляд. Так смотрят мужчины-придворные, когда Эшара отказывается с ними спать, а потом называют ее по-всякому за глаза и в лицо. 

Ей не нужны фальшивые извинения. Улыбнувшись леди Лианне и маленькому Бенджену, Эшара прощается и спешит уйти, надеясь оказаться как можно дальше от Старков. Она давно не была в такой ярости.

— Леди Эшара! — окликает ее Нед Старк. Эшара оборачивается — он идет следом — но не замедляет шаг. И все равно Нед быстро ее нагоняет. — Леди Эшара, пожалуйста, мой брат... 

Она наконец останавливается, наплевав, что все вокруг смотрят только на них, не обращая внимания, что Артур и сир Герольд стоят поблизости и наверняка все услышат. 

— Так вот как на Севере дела делаются? Вы посылаете брата просить за себя, а он вас — извиняться? 

— Миледи, пожалуйста, то, что сказал Брандон, — неправда, и мне действительно жаль...

— Почему просите прощения вы? — бросает она. — Меня оскорбил ваш брат, и он же должен все улаживать. Вы что, его совесть?

— Иногда, — признает Нед, тяжело вздыхая. Он выглядит очень усталым, куда старше своих восемнадцати. — Я не буду оправдывать его поступок, ему нет оправдания.

— Тогда зачем вы за мной пошли?

Нед колеблется, но все же произносит:

— Я хотел проводить вас до ваших покоев. 

Эшара пристально смотрит на него, пытаясь определить, настоящее ли его благородство или все это — хитрый план соблазнения. Наконец она кивает, позволяя взять себя под руку, и идет к комнате, которую делит с еще одной фрейлиной Элии. Эшара ждет, что Нед попробует ее поцеловать. Но он не целует, лишь желает ей приятного дня. И от скрытого его желания у Эшары в груди просыпается новое, незнакомое чувство. 

За ужином она сидит между Артуром и уродливой девицей из Флорентов, но то и дело смотрит на другой конец зала, где сидит Нед. Пару раз их взгляды пересекается, но Эшара не кокетничает и не опускает глаза. В Неде Старке есть что-то такое, что заставляет забыть об играх, в которые она обычно играет со своими поклонниками. 

— Нед Старк, — слов Артура достаточно, чтобы Эшара под взглядом брата покраснела, как девочка.

— Что с ним?

— Он — хороший человек, — Артур улыбается, отпивая вино, и Эшара узнает в нем себя, — и, в отличие от брата, не помолвлен. 

— Вы там все такие сплетники в Королевской Гвардии?

— Ты будешь прекрасной невестой, — Артур накрывает ее руку своей. 

— Я всегда прекрасна, — парирует она, и в этом утверждении нет высокомерия. Красота — такая же данность в ее жизни, как у Артура — владение мечом. Знание своего превосходства не есть самоуверенность. И пусть у Эшары хватает достоинств, она понимает, что мужчины всегда видят лишь красоту.

Артур качает головой и хмыкает.

— Ты невыносима. 

Рейегар берется за арфу, и Эшара едва не закатывает глаза. В отличие от большинства придворных дам, она никогда особо не любила меланхоличные песни Рейегара. К тому же она их слышала по сто раз каждую. Извинившись, Эшара выходит из зала и отправляется гулять. Присев на подоконник в дальнем конце коридора, она смотрит на ночное небо: звезды напоминают ей вид из Башни Бледного камня в Звездопаде. Последний раз она была дома, когда леди Дорна отправилась в Утес Кастерли на похороны леди Джоанны. Временами Эшаре кажется, что легче пройти с закрытыми глазами по Солнечному Копью или Красному замку, чем по родному замку. 

Она думает о своей матери, которая умерла два года назад, рожая Эллирию. Эшара пока не видела младшую сестру. Несколько раз она спрашивала у Артура, не съездить ли ей домой, уместно ли это будет.

— Это больше не наш дом, — каждый раз отвечал он, и Эшара знала, что он прав. Звездопад принадлежит отцу и когда-нибудь перейдет к их брату. Место Артура возле короля, а Эшары — возле принцессы. Как и всегда. 

Внимание Эшары привлекает звук шагов: кто-то приближается. Она думает на Артура или даже на Оберина, но это Нед Старк. Все в нем говорит о сомнениях в том, что он собрался сделать, и ей становится его немного жаль. Нед лучше своего брата, но ему отчаянно не хватает уверенности в себе. 

— Здравствуйте, Нед.

— У вас… все хорошо, Эшара? 

— Не хуже, чем у других, — она кивает на пустующую подушку рядом, и Нед осторожно садится. — Просто мне в отличие от остальных не так уж нравится музицирование принца Рейегара. 

Нед молчит, ожидая продолжения. В полумраке его лицо красивее, и Эшара неожиданно для себя проводит пальцем по его щеке, прикасается к губам. Они не обещают наслаждений, но ей нравится, как эти жесткие губы смягчаются. Как смягчается сам Нед. 

— Вы когда-нибудь целовали женщину, Нед? — она придвигается ближе.

— Да, — односложно отвечает он, разительно отличаясь от других мужчин, которые всегда перечисляют свои победы.

— А спали с кем-нибудь? 

Он вздрагивает, и на мгновение Эшаре кажется, что она нанесла ему страшную обиду, и теперь он уйдет и не вернется. Но затем она заглядывает в серые глаза: неприкрытая, острая жажда напоминает Эшаре о лютоволке на гербе Старков, и ей хочется прикоснуться к дикости, сокрытой в Неде.

— Нет. 

— Почему? — Эшара забирается к нему на колени, задирая платье. Нед не обнимает ее, но она чувствует его твердый, как сталь, член. 

— Эшара, — Старк качает головой, и она целует его, подавляя остатки протеста. 

От него пахнет пивом, и, запуская пальцы в его волосы, Эшара думает, уж не для храбрости ли он пил. Сначала Нед никак не реагирует на поцелуй, но потом мягко и неуверенно отвечает. Она проводит языком по его нижней губе, уговаривая приоткрыть рот. У него горячий язык, а стон, который Нед издает, разжигает в ней жар. Поцелуй становится глубже, и Нед кладет руку ей на бедро, а другой гладит по лицу. И теперь она чувствует, как слабеет его контроль.

«Кто же ты, Нед Старк?» — она проводит по его груди вниз, задевает возбужденный член, добиваясь очередного стона. И тут Нед хватает ее за руку.

— Нельзя, — охает он.

— Можно, — заверяет она, качая бедрами. Удовольствие будоражит кровь. 

Он до боли сжимает ее бедра, пытаясь прекратить движения. 

— Я не лишу тебя чести. 

Ей стоит больших усилий не засмеяться. 

— Из нас двоих девственен только ты, милый, и обещаю не рассказывать никому, что украла твою невинность.

Но Нед не смеется и не улыбается, лишь сдержанно смотрит на нее. Кровь Эшары медленно стынет. Осуждение сложно с чем-либо перепутать. 

Она слезает с его колен, расправляет юбки и проклинает растущее чувство стыда.

— Что, не такой ты меня представлял? Думал, я покраснею, как глупая дева, и от волнения сбегу? Прости, что разочаровала. 

— Эшара... 

Она с презрением следит, как он поправляет штаны, пытаясь скрыть свое желание, и огрызается:

— Надеюсь, честь будет согревать вас ночами, лорд Эддард, потому что, подозреваю, ни одной женщине не выпадет такая возможность.

— Леди Дейн... 

Злая и почему-то пристыженная отказом Неда Старка, она стремительно уходит прочь. Эшара никогда раньше не стыдилась делить постель с мужчинами. С какой стати второй сын какого-то северного лорда смеет осуждать ее! По дороге в обеденный зал Эшара полыхает злостью, словно дракон, и когда на ее пути оказывается Брандон Старк, она, недолго думая, хватает его за рубаху и мурлычет:

— А вы-то, лорд Старк, куда бежите?

В глазах Брандона смешиваются удивление и страсть. Эшара знает: уж этот-то Старк не посмеет ее оттолкнуть. 

В темном коридоре, с задранным платьем, Эшара морщится от того, как жестко Брандон в нее вбивается. Он горячо и влажно дышит ей в шею, но все заканчивается слишком быстро. Брандон кончает, и она охает, но не от страсти — от негодования, что он и не подумал доставить удовольствие ей. Он даже штаны толком не снял. После всех слухов о его необычайных способностях не такого она ожидала.

Брандон слюняво целует Эшару в щеку и уходит. У нее тянет внизу живота, по ногам течет его семя, а в голове бьется одинокая мысль: Нед никогда бы с ней так не поступил. Слезы появляются будто ниоткуда и застают Эшару врасплох — впервые она сожалеет, что с кем-то переспала.

На подходе к своей комнате она видит, как из покоев Элии с улыбкой на лице выходит Оберин. Последние несколько дней он ухаживает за Элларией Сэнд, и Элия повадилась дразнить младшего брата, что тот потерял голову. Оберин останавливается, заметив Эшару, и меняется в лице.

— Что случилось? Кто тебя обидел? — спрашивает он сурово.

— Я сама. Нет нужды защищать мою честь, — Эшара смеется сквозь слезы и вытирает щеки. — Если от нее еще хоть что-то осталось.

Сверкая глазами, Оберин подходит ближе и кладет руку ей на плечо. Эшара расслабляется, утыкается лицом ему в шею, как Элия, когда устанет, — Оберин запускает руку ей в волосы.

— Я видел, как из зала за тобой вышел Нед Старк.

— Ненавижу Старков. — Эшара прижимается к груди Оберина, вдыхает его запах, запах дома.

— Пусть Старки со своей честью отправляются в седьмое пекло, — заявляет Оберин, заставляя ее посмотреть на себя. — Ты слишком хороша для этих отмороженных болванов. Любого, кто пожелает увезти тебя дальше Перешейка, я вызову на поединок!

Слова Оберина почему-то заставляют ее разреветься по-настоящему: она вцепляется руками ему в спину, и Оберин, помедлив лишь мгновение, обнимает ее в ответ, будто она его дочка. Эшаре, наверно, никогда не было настолько плохо, и кажется, такой удар она не перенесет.

— Ты выше этого, — шепчет Оберин ей в макушку. — Ты лучше Старков, лучше любого из этих ублюдков-северян. Ты ведь почти дорнийская принцесса.

— Я служанка, а не принцесса, — грустно смеется Эшара.

— Нет, — Оберин берет ее лицо в ладони и заставляет посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. — В тебе, конечно, течет кровь Дейнов, но поверь мне, ты самая настоящая Мартелл.

Эшара неожиданно очень смущается своих слез и хочет вытереть щеки, но Оберин ее опережает. Прижавшись лбом к его лбу, она вздыхает, прежде чем признаться:

— Я сегодня совершила большую глупость.

— Я совершаю какую-нибудь глупость, по крайней мере, один раз в день, — уверяет ее Оберин, игриво улыбаясь.

— Да, но про тебя никто не будет шептаться, что ты обесчещен, никто не будет делать вид, будто тебя и вовсе нет.

Оберин заправляет прядь ей за ухо и, помолчав, предлагает:

— Может, стоит ненадолго вернуться в Солнечное Копье? Повидаешься с моими девочками в Водных Садах, будем целыми днями пить вино и изводить Дорана — что скажешь?

— Я не могу оставить Элию, — тут же возражает Эшара.

— Возьмем ее с собой, — Оберин улыбается еще шире. — Ее и Рейенис. Все будет совсем как раньше. В Дорне все легко и просто, ты сама знаешь.

— Да, — соглашается Эшара, начиная понемногу мечтать о поездке домой. — Можно будет пригласить и Эллирию: Дейны и Мартеллы снова вместе.

— Вместе и навсегда. — Оберин касается ее губ, медленно, целомудренно. — Не волнуйся из-за Старков. Тебя не достоин ни тот, ни другой.

Эшаре безумно приятна такая забота, и поэтому она не знает, как объяснить, почему она боится, будто недостойна теперь Неда Старка. Особенно после того, что было с Брандоном.

***

Пару дней спустя настает очередь поединков — бьются рыцари всех Семи Королевств.

— Эйерис в бешенстве из-за таинственного рыцаря, — рассказывает Элия. — И накричал вчера на Рейегара. Будто он виноват, что нашел только его щит!

Эшаре трудно сдержать улыбку из-за обиды в голосе подруги. Сама Эшара, может, и не очень любит Принца-Дракона, но Элия мужа обожает.

— К концу турнира король и не вспомнит про рыцаря смеющегося дерева.

— Когда это он хоть что-нибудь забывал? — произносит Элия и кривится от боли.

— Что-то не так? Ты в порядке?

Элия кивает, указывая на поле: Рейегар готовится выехать против сира Барристана.

— Терпеть это не могу — столько всего может пойти не так. Я умоляла его не участвовать, но он настоял, сказал, что это долг принца.

— Неужели тебе не хочется в коллекцию еще один венок из роз? — дразнит Эшара, наслаждаясь притворным гневом подруги.

— Если победит сир Барристан, венок получишь ты. Все знают, что он от тебя без ума. — Эшара отмахивается от пристального взгляда Элии. — И не надоедает тебе, что столько мужчин о тебе мечтают?

— Я бы забеспокоилась, если бы обо мне вдруг перестали мечтать, — в голосе Эшары отчетливо слышны нотки горечи. — Не всем же быть принцессами, миледи.

— Возможно, — признает Элия. — Но кое-кто смотрит на тебя как на самую настоящую принцессу.

Эшара поворачивает голову в направлении взгляда Элии и замечает Неда Старка — он сидит между сестрой и младшим братом. Даже с такого расстояния видна тоска в его глазах. Эшара снова чувствует вину из-за Брандона и опускает взгляд, понимая, что не в состоянии посмотреть Неду в лицо.

— Ему совсем не обязательно знать про брата, — шепчет Элия, а Рейегар и Барристан тем временем уже опускают забрала. — Одна ошибка не делает тебя дурной женщиной. И про Эддарда Старка все говорят, что он прекрасный человек.

— Прекрасный, да не про меня, — только и отвечает Эшара. 

Принц и гвардеец едут навстречу друг другу.

Эшара никогда не любила турниры, особенно после поражения Артура. Она не понимает, зачем мужчинам обязательно нападать друг на друга с огромными палками, чтобы доказать свою мужественность. В отличие от других придворных дам, она никогда не делает ставок. 

Оберин как-то объяснил ей, что победителя можно определить в момент, когда кони двигаются с места — будет заметно по тому, как рыцари держатся в седле. Взглянув на поле, Эшара решает, что победит Рейегар. И он, и Барристан держат пики уверенно, но ей показалось, будто Барристан покачнулся, когда толпа приветствовала принца. Элия хлопает в ладоши, улыбаясь успеху мужа, и Эшара не в первый раз удивляется, что Элия могла в нем найти.

Раньше, до рождения Рейенис, Эшара полагала, что Элия просто снисходит до принца. Они рассказывали друг другу обо всем на свете, но Элия почти никогда не говорила о Рейегаре. До Рейенис Эшара даже не думала, что они делят ложе. Элия очень покраснела, когда призналась, что Рейегар приходит к ней почти каждую ночь. Эшара не верит, что в их чувствах есть страсть: Рейегар настолько серьезный, он, наверно, даже веселиться не умеет. Но Элия любит мужа, а тот платит ей предельным уважением и нежностью.

Пока Эшара размышляет об этом, Рейегар проезжает мимо них с Элией и кладет венок зимних роз на колени Лианне Старк.

Эшара не сразу понимает, что произошло: связать все воедино не получается. Нарастает шепот, кто-то охает, и Эшара тут же поворачивается к Элии. Ее лучшая подруга сидит, выпрямившись, будто выкована из валирийской стали, подбородок высоко поднят, а глаза смотрят вперед. Если ей и стыдно, то по ней этого не скажешь. Впервые Элия похожа на свою мать. Позади кто-то шумит, и Эшара, обернувшись, видит, как Оберин пытается вырваться с трибун, а сир Ливен не пускает его, удерживая за руку. Эшара не знает, остаться ли с Элией или успокоить Оберина, пока он не добился собственной казни.

— Иди, — выдыхает Элия, не спуская глаз с Рейегара на другом конце поля. — Успокой его и приведи в мои покои. Пусть вас сопровождает Ливен. — Эшара подчиняется не сразу, а только когда Элия стальным голосом добавляет: — Тебе приказывает принцесса.

После этих слов Эшара торопливо поднимается и спешит к принцам Мартеллам. Оберин, кажется, готов крушить и убивать за оскорбление сестры, и Эшара понимает: если Эйерис увидит его, ничем хорошим дело не кончится.

— Элия желает видеть вас в своих покоях, — передает Эшара приказ принцессы, хотя Оберин все равно рвется из рук Ливена. — Идемте.

— Нет, я…

Эшара не дает ему закончить, закрывая рот ладонью.

— Хочешь умереть на глазах у Элии? Успокойся, и идем со мной. Сейчас же!

Оберин дрожит от еле сдерживаемой ярости, спускаясь с трибун в сопровождении Ливена. Взяв Оберина под руку, Эшара чувствует его напряжение. Она с детства не передвигалась по замку так быстро. Как только они достигают покоев Элии и закрывают двери, Оберин перестает сдерживаться:

— Я убью его! — взрывается он.

— Говори тише, — советует Эшара, взглянув мельком на Ливена — тот стоит с непроницаемым лицом, и только глаза горят так же ярко, как у Оберина. — Если тебя услышат не те люди…

— И пусть! Пусть услышат!..

— Пусть услышат, как твоя сестра оплакивает твою смерть от огня? — Эшара обрывает его, толкая в грудь. — Пусть услышат, как кричат от горя твои дочери аж в самых Водных Садах? Сейчас не время!

Эшара еще никогда не видела Оберина в такой ярости. Она внимательно наблюдает, как он расхаживает по комнате туда-сюда, и поглядывает на Ливена, не вытащит ли он из ножен меч. Эшара не знает, сколько прошло времени, но когда двери открываются и наконец входит Элия, Оберин в мгновение ока оказывается рядом с сестрой и обнимает ее за плечи.

— Ты должна позволить мне защитить тебя! — умоляет он и на мгновение снова превращается в маленького мальчика, который лазил на дерево за апельсинами для сестры, который сделал бы все, чтобы заставить ее улыбнуться, когда она болела. — Поступок Рейегара…

— Ты ничего не сделаешь, — Элия не дает ему закончить, и Эшара не узнает ее голос, настолько он тверд и отстранен. Даже злясь на брата, Элия никогда не говорила так отрешенно, и это сбивает с толку.

— Элия…

— Твое сегодняшнее поведение было непростительно, — принцесса продолжает холодно отчитывать Оберина. — Ты принц Дорна и мой брат, ты опозорил себя, Солнечное Копье и особенно меня.

Оберин почти отступает на шаг из-за ее слов.

— То, что он сделал… 

— Не твоя забота. — Руки Элии сжаты в кулаки, и, пусть голос ее тверд, Эшара видит, как они дрожат. — Я стану королевой Семи Королевств, Оберин, и хорошо бы тебе об этом не забывать. Я не хочу твоей защиты и не нуждаюсь в ней, и как бы меня сегодня ни опозорил мой собственный муж, из-за твоей выходки позор лишь увеличился.

— Элия, — снова пробует Оберин, но она не смотрит на него и поворачивается к дяде.

— Дядя Ливен, сопроводите Оберина в его покои и не давайте выходить до восхода солнца. — Элия вновь переводит взгляд на брата: — Ты уедешь из Харренхолла завтра утром и вернешься в Дорн. И никогда больше не нанесешь подобного оскорбления ни принцу, ни дому Таргариенов.

Какая бы буря не рвалась из Оберина, она сходит на нет — непонимание и обида смешиваются у него на лице. Сир Ливен медленно берет его за руку и уводит из комнаты. Двери закрываются за ними, и Элия тут же теряет свою стать, горбится, будто под тяжестью большой ноши. Теперь она совсем не похожа на леди Дорна, теперь это бедная королева Рейела.

— Элия? — осторожно зовет ее Эшара, когда та садится за туалетный столик.

— Мне надо одеться к пиру. — Дрожащими руками она вытаскивает из волос шпильки и расчесывает густые темные локоны. — Я обязательно должна туда пойти. Люди будут шептаться… — голос прерывается из-за слез, рвущихся наружу. Эшара тут же забирает у нее щетку для волос и, встав позади, принимается распутывать длинные пряди. Элия плачет, закрыв лицо ладонями, а Эшара старается не думать, как сильно ненавидит Рейегара Таргариена.

Эшара собирает волосы Элии в одну из сложных причесок, столь модных в этом году в столице, и вдруг Элия тихо произносит:

— Она так юна.

— Что?

— Лианна Старк, — уточняет Элия, перебирая руками. — Ей едва исполнилось четырнадцать лет, она больше дитя, чем девушка. — Она невесело смеется: — Я по сравнению с ней старуха.

— Старуха? — усмехается Эшара, не веря своим ушам. — Тебе двадцать четыре, Элия. И ты самая прекрасная женщина во всех Семи Королевствах и даже Свободных Городах.

— И тем не менее королевой любви и красоты стала она. — Элия играет баночкой с румянами на столике. — Мне двадцать четыре, я замужем уже пять лет, а родила Рейегару всего одного ребенка, да и дочь к тому же. И вот он видит симпатичную молоденькую девицу, а все знают, что Старки плодовиты…

— Немедленно прекрати! — Эшара сжимает ее плечи, ловит ее взгляд в зеркале и произносит: — Жена Рейегара и мать его ребенка — ты, и это ты родишь ему других детей. Лианна Старк — ничто, какая-то страшная северянка, обрученная с Робертом Баратеоном. Рейегар забудет ее, как любую другую девицу, — сколько он их видел!

— А вдруг он с ней переспит?

— Ее братья никогда этого не допустят.

Эшара твердо в это верит. Как бы ни был неприятен ей Брандон Старк, как бы ни запуталась она в чувствах к Неду Старку, есть в братьях что-то, что их объединяет, и это любовь к младшей сестре. Пожалуй, легче пройти через огонь, чем попытаться лишить Лианну Старк невинности. 

Эшара молча доделывает прическу, помогая Элии стать той, кем она не является, зашнуровывает корсет одного из чопорных платьев, которые они обе так ненавидят.

— Она так юна, — повторяет вдруг Элия.

И Эшара слышит непроизнесенное «а мы нет».

Они заходят в большой зал, и хотя гул голосов смолкает не сразу, Эшара все равно не успевает разобрать ни слова. Никто не решается сомневаться в Элии — она сидит рядом с Рейегаром как ни в чем не бывало, улыбается и хлопает музыкантам. Лорды приглашают ее танцевать, и она никому не отказывает, словно пренебрежение Рейегара только придало ей сил. А принц все ищет кого-то в зале, но не может найти.

А потом Рейегар и Элия танцуют вместе, удивительно разные и так же удивительно прекрасные.

К Эшаре подсаживается Артур, и он явно обеспокоен.

— Старки и Баратеоны уехали сразу после турнира, — шепотом сообщает он. — Говорят, они направились в Риверран, а потом повернут на Север. Бедняжку Лианну Старк братья вывезли с капюшоном на лице.

— Хорошо, — уверенно произносит Эшара. — Не надо, чтобы Элия из-за этого переживала.

Артур молчит, но Эшара видит, как он сжал губы, будто старается сдержаться и не проговориться. Но ей не хочется думать ни о секретах Артура, ни о беснующемся дорнийском принце наверху, ни о проклятом Рейегаре Таргариене. Все мысли ее заняты Недом Старком, его серыми глазами: он едет сейчас в Риверран, а потом повернет в Долину к лорду Аррену.

— Ты в порядке? — заботливо спрашивает Артур.

Она быстро кивает и заставляет себя улыбнуться: 

— Просто устала.

Артур сжимает ее руку. Вздрогнув, Эшара тут же сжимает его ладонь в ответ, неотрывно наблюдая за принцем и принцессой, кружащимися в центре зала.

Эшара думает об Эллирии в Звездопаде, об Арианне, о дочерях Оберина и понимает, что завидует их невинности.

**Глава четвертая. Логово дракона**

Эшара никогда особенно не верила в богов. Она была прилежной ученицей, знала всех семерых богов и что они символизировали, но никогда не молилась и не слушала, что говорили о жизни хмурые септы и лицемерные септоны. И в своем неверии она была не одинока: ее братья редко появлялись в септе Звездопада, а отец любил говорить, что тот, кто ждет помощи богов в разрешении своих трудностей, быстро согнется под их тяжестью. В Солнечном Копье богам поклонялись еще меньше. В те дни, когда Элии хотелось побывать на службе, Эшара преданно ее сопровождала, но сама всегда находила более занимательными последователей красного бога или жителей Летных Островов, прославляющих своих богов вином и прелюбодеяниями. Вера Семерых ограничивала слишком во многом, а Эшара и без того часто чувствовала себя словно в клетке.

Но на третий день родов Элии, отосланная из комнаты Великим мейстером Пицелем, Эшара вспоминает статую Матери в септе Звездопада. С закрытыми глазами Эшара видит статую очень отчетливо, даже чувствует запах свечей — мать часто водила ее туда молиться о будущих братьях или сестрах, которые все равно рождались мертвыми. Эшара не знает, молилась ли мать перед рождением Эллирии, не знает, ответили ли боги на ее молитвы, или не услышали, как раньше.

Эшара чувствует себя потерянной. Во время первых родов Элии Эшара была с ней от начала и до конца, держала за руку, шептала, что все будет хорошо. Но в этот раз Пицель велел ей выйти и, получив отказ, приказал сиру Герольду вывести ее из комнаты. Стоя в комнате с окнами во двор, Эшара чувствует поднимающееся беспокойство. Неизвестно, сколько она так простояла, но вдруг она слышит шаги и, обернувшись, видит Артура в полном облачении королевского гвардейца. Следом за ним вбегает взбудораженный Визерис.

— Тетя Элия родила мальчика! — радостно кричит он.

Эшара чуть улыбается принцу и гладит его по голове, а потом смотрит брату в глаза. Он понимает немой вопрос и заверяет, что Элия слаба, но жива.

«Слаба» — неподходящее слово. Элия при смерти: кожа белее мела, глаза будто стеклянные, и она не может даже поднять руку. При виде подруги глаза Эшары наполняются слезами, она берет ее ладонь и сжимает, но Элия только едва заметно поворачивает голову и, слегка улыбнувшись, засыпает. У окна с Эйегоном на руках стоит Рейегар, и сейчас Эшара всей душой его ненавидит. Словно почувствовав ее ненависть, Рейегар поворачивается к Эшаре и изучает ее, а потом передает младенца кормилице.

Рейегар и Эшара выходят из покоев Элии. У дверей неподвижно стоят сир Джейме и сир Барристан. Оказавшись в коридоре, Рейгар зовет Эшару, и она приходит в бешенство, потому что узнает этот тон. Рейегар всегда обращается к Элии так покровительственно, когда надеется, что обаяние и красота помогут загладить вину за проступок.

— О, не говорите со мной, будто я вам подруга, — не выдерживает Эшара.

Рейегар удивленно моргает, словно никто никогда не говорил с ним так неласково.

— Это были тяжелые несколько дней, миледи, но Элия хотела еще детей…

— Конечно, хотела! Разве был у нее выбор, особенно после того, как вы ее прилюдно унизили?

— Вы не понимаете…

— Думаете, вы такой загадочный, — усмехается Эшара. — Я не Элия, Ваша светлость. Я разбираюсь в мужчинах, и вы не исключение. Она чуть не умерла, чтобы подарить вам вашего дорогого сына, но и этого будет недостаточно. Таким, как вы, всегда мало.

Рейегар поджимает губы, у него дергается щека. Не будь он принцем, Эшара залепила бы ему пощечину.

— Сир Джейме, — наконец произносит Рейегар, — будьте любезны сопроводить леди Дейн к себе.

Эшара понимает: ни одной другой женщине подобная дерзость не сошла бы с рук, но она лучшая подруга Элии и сестра Артура, поэтому Джейме Ланнистер отведет ее в покои, а не к палачу. Мальчик молчит всю дорогу, только гремит его доспех, отзываясь эхом от стен коридора. У дверей в комнату Эшара наконец поворачивается к самому молодому рыцарю Королевской Гвардии и смотрит ему в лицо.

— Моя мать умерла родами, — Эшара сама не знает, зачем говорит это, зачем рассказывает Джейме Ланнистеру об этой подробности своей жизни.

— И моя, — странный блеск появляется в его глазах.

Вечером к ней приходит Артур и отчитывает за неуважение к Рейегару. А потом напоминает, что произойдет, если Эйерис узнает о ее дерзости. Но Эшара не слышит брата, все чувства застилает ненависть к Королевской Гавани, к Таргариенам и ко всем до единого драконам. Она уверена, что Элия из-за них погибнет. Из-за них погибнут они все.

Но уехать нельзя, поэтому Эшара заставляет себя улыбаться под внимательным взглядом фиолетовых глаз.

***

Все происходит по воле случая.

Элия выздоравливает еще медленнее, чем после первых родов, и два месяца спустя все еще не может встать с постели. Однако сегодня, увидев на подносе луковый бульон, хлеб и мед, она вздыхает и просит на завтрак перченого мармелада из красных апельсинов, как в Дорне. Рядом с Блошиным концом есть лавка дорнийских редкостей, и Эшара решает скупить все любимые сладости подруги.

Она как раз выходит из этой лавки с тяжелым свертком в руках, как вдруг видит Неда Старка и Роберта Баратеона — те только что покинули таверну напротив. Первым Эшару замечает Нед, и Роберт, и так не слишком крепко стоящий на ногах, тоже замирает, чуть не упав. От радостного удивления в глазах Неда Эшара чувствует себя обнаженной и прижимает сверток к груди.

— Леди Эшара.

— Лорд Нед, — повернувшись к его пьяному другу, Эшара вежливо приветствует: — Лорд Роберт.

— Леди Дейн! — Роберт расплывается в улыбке и бросается обнимать ее, как старого приятеля. Эшара хмурится, переживая за ягоды, но Роберт отстраняется и бросает Неду совершенно недвусмысленный взгляд. Нед неуверенно делает шаг вперед, и Эшара встречает его на полпути, сердце быстро бьется, но он лишь целует ей руку.

— Какой приятный сюрприз, — кое-как справившись с голосом, отвечает Эшара. — Что привело вас с другом сюда, ведь Долина так далеко?

— Мы приехали с лордом Арреном — у него важные дела в малом совете, — объясняет Нед. — Не стоит девушке ходить в этой части города одной.

— Во всем городе только здесь можно купить дорнийские угощения, — Эшара поправляет пакет в руках. — Очевидно, вам, северянам, специи не по душе.

В глазах Неда вспыхивает желание, а Роберт разражается громким смехом и хлопает друга по плечу.

— Я ему это сто раз говорил. — Хитро улыбаясь, Роберт добавляет: — Нед, почему бы тебе не сопроводить леди Эшару обратно в замок? А я пока выпью кружку-другую.

Нед замирает, совершенно растерявшись, и Эшара улыбается: он так и не научился ухаживать. Она не раз вспоминала о нем после турнира в Харренхолле, представляла, чем он занимается, думает ли про нее. Элия на свой лад пыталась уговорить ее быть храброй: написать Неду в Долину, но Эшара так и не взялась за письмо, она просто не знала, что написать. Не знала, почему все еще думает о нем.

— Я с удовольствием прошлась бы вдвоем, — заверяет Эшара и замечает румянец под бородой Неда. 

Роберт снова хлопает его по плечу и, громко засмеявшись, заваливается обратно в таверну с криком: «Соскучились по мне?».

Эшара ждет, что Нед заговорит или предложит ей руку, но без Роберта тот кажется немного потерянным. Поэтому она просто поворачивает в сторону Красного Замка, и тогда Нед наконец отмирает: забирает пакет и берет ее под руку. Эшара чувствует его дрожь под своими пальцами, и ей сладко знать, что не одна она попала под эти странные чары.

— Я думала, что не увижу вас снова.

— Прошу простить меня, — Нед краснеет еще гуще, — я не смог с вами как следует попрощаться. Брандон решил, что лучше было как можно быстрее уехать из Харренхолла.

— Да, принц Рейегар натворил дел, — прерывает она, как всегда злясь на оскорбление Элии. — Как поживает леди Лианна?

— У Лианны все как обычно, — Нед расплывается в улыбке. — То есть она опять не дает покоя отцу. Вместе с Бендженом они катаются на лошадях в богороще Винтерфелла и играют в разные игры.

— Вы, похоже, завидуете.

— Правда? — Нед чуть заметно пожимает плечами. — Наверное, младшим в семье быть легко. Все родительские надежды распределены между старшими детьми.

Эшара улыбается, вспомнив Эллирию в Звездопаде, та тоже может делать все, что ей заблагорассудится.

— Пожалуй, вы правы.

— Скоро она выйдет за Роберта. Брандон через месяц отправляется в Риверран на свадьбу с Кейтилин Талли. После празднества Лианна отправится в Штормовой Предел.

— А вы останетесь в Долине?

— У лорда Аррена нет сыновей, все унаследуют дальние родственники. Я неплохо знаю Орлиное гнездо, и он предложил пожить там, помочь ему с делами.

— Вы не хотите вернуться в Винтерфелл?

Нед мрачнеет. Он долго молчит, и Эшара уже собирается сменить тему, как вдруг он поясняет:

— Я люблю Винтерфелл больше всего на свете. И своих родных.

— Но?..

— Мы с Брандоном очень разные, — вздыхает он, — и часто спорим. Когда мы вместе, мы только ругаемся, а я так не хочу, — Нед слабо улыбается. — У вас ведь тоже есть старший брат, не так ли? Наверно, между братьями и сестрами все немного иначе.

Эшара качает головой, из прически выбивается локон.

— На самом деле, нет. С самым старшим братом, Алином, мы даже в детстве не могли остаться в комнате вдвоем и не погрызться. Защищал меня больше Артур. Может, поэтому я и не горю желанием вернуться домой: Алин станет лордом Звездопада, а я…

— Вы?..

— Не знаю, — говорит Эшара, у нее сводит живот, почти как от страха. — Я всегда была с Элией. Скорее всего, я с ней и состарюсь.

— И вам не хочется своего дома?

— А вам? — парирует Эшара, и Нед снова краснеет: румянец достигает даже ушей и шеи.

— Возможно, мы бы создали наш общий дом? — помолчав, шепчет Нед.

Эшара понимает не сразу. Она даже останавливается прямо посреди улицы, чтобы посмотреть на Неда, но он старательно избегает встречаться с ней взглядом, поэтому приходится повернуть его голову рукой.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Нед?

— Я второй сын, — хрипло произносит он. — У меня нет ни земель, ни денег. Знаю, в Харренхолле мы распрощались не очень хорошо, но все эти месяцы ни о ком другом я и думать не мог. Роберт называет меня дураком, и, может, он прав, но…

— Но? — Эшара настаивает, и голос ее звучит почти так же хрипло, как у Неда.

— Из меня вышел бы хороший муж, — неожиданно отвечает он, и видно, что он сам от себя такого не ожидал. — Вам, наверно, многие уже делали предложение, но если бы вы могли хотя бы подумать над моим, обещаю, я был бы самым внимательным мужем. 

Он не так уж неправ: Эшару и в самом деле не раз звали замуж. Правда, обычно когда хотели с ней переспать. Как-то раз отец прислал ей письмо, в котором изложил предложение мальчишки, сына одного из знаменосцев Дейнов, сейчас она уже даже не вспомнит, которого именно. Предложение было весьма серьезным, но отец настоятельно советовал отказать, объясняя это тем, что она может найти жениха более высокого положения. Тогда Эшаре было все равно, она не хотела ни замуж, ни тем более детей, и собиралась всю жизнь быть подле Элии.

Но теперь ей двадцать пять, и при дворе уже шепчутся, что она слишком стара для фрейлины. Элию захватила замужняя жизнь, дети, Рейегар. А когда умрет Эйерис, она станет королевой. Они уже давно не те две маленькие девочки, и, возможно, настало время окончательно повзрослеть.

— Я не умею быть женой.

— А я — мужем, — соглашается Нед. — Но вместе мы могли бы научиться, — в его глазах загорается надежда. — Я попрошу отца поговорить с вашим лордом-отцом, обсудить…

Эшара прижимает палец к его губам:

— Я не могу оставить Элию, пока Рейегар в отъезде. Она все еще слаба после родов, я ей нужна. Напишите отцу. Возможно, у него на вас другие планы.

— Нет, он поймет, — настаивает Нед, не спуская с нее влюбленных серых глаз. — Значит ли это, что вы хотите…

— Да, — она не дает ему договорить. Взглянув на ворота Красного Замка, она снова поворачивается к Неду и заявляет: — Я хочу увидеться с вами сегодня ночью. У реки есть одно место, хозяйку зовут Катайя. Роберт знает, куда идти. Скажите, что вы друг Оберина и попросите воспользоваться его комнатой. Там мы и встретимся.

— Эшара…

Она встает на цыпочки и легонько целует его в губы, а потом убегает в сторону Замка, не желая слушать причитания о морали и чести. Эшара улыбается, представляя реакцию Неда, когда тот узнает, что Катайя — владелица борделя. Он наверняка покраснеет и, может быть, даже начнет заикаться.

Эшаре не с кем поделиться новостями: Элия после завтрака засыпает, а Артур уехал вместе с Рейегаром. Не впервые Эшара грустит о Солнечном Копье — там было столько друзей. Она надевает платье, подчеркивающее ее красоту, и распускает волосы, чтобы падали темными волнами на плечи. Готовясь к свиданию, она представляет свою жизнь в Долине: появятся ли у нее там друзья или она будет так же одинока, как здесь?

Выскользнуть из Красного Замка несложно. Эшара не раз сбегала оттуда, поэтому без лишних раздумий надевает капюшон и спешит вниз по ступеням. Спускаясь по винтовой лестнице, она неожиданно с кем-то сталкивается и, оступившись, падает назад. Судя по звону металла, это рыцарь, и, подняв глаза, Эшара с удивлением узнает в нем Джейме Ланнистера.

— Прошу простить меня, леди Эшара, — он помогает ей подняться. — Я вас не заметил.

— Ничего страшного, сир Джейме.

Они молча смотрят друг на друга, и Эшаре становится любопытно: куда молодой рыцарь спешит так поздно ночью. Естественно, не все королевские гвардейцы хранят обеты, как Артур: у сира Ливена был длительный роман, и поговаривают, что даже Белый Бык оступился раз или, может быть, десять. Но Эшара ни разу не слышала, чтобы шептались про любовные дела сира Джейме, а она почти так же хорошо добывает информацию, как Варис.

— Я вас не видела, а вы не видели меня? — предлагает Эшара, и Джейме кивает. Они быстро расходятся в разные стороны.

Эшара не снимает капюшона до самого борделя. Быстро отыскав хозяйку среди гостей, Эшара подходит к ней поздороваться. Она обнимает подругу и целует ее в щеку. Катайя одета в платье зеленого шелка, который скрадывает легкую округлость беременного живота. От нее пахнет сандаловым маслом и пряностями, которые так полюбил Оберин после романа с матерью Сареллы.

— Твой лорд в комнате Оберина. Помнишь, куда идти?

Эшара кивает, стараясь не покраснеть при воспоминании о прошлом визите Оберина в Королевскую Гавань. Эшара сует Катайе золотой дракон, но та лишь качает головой:

— Лорд Баратеон просадит сегодня столько золота — пусть комната будет подарком. — Хитро улыбнувшись, Катайя добавляет: — Твой новый любовник так красив.

— Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

— Плохая была бы из меня хозяйка борделя, если бы я не умела хранить секреты.

Эшара входит в комнату и в полумраке у окна замечает Неда: он стоит к ней спиной, но поворачивается на звук открывшейся двери. При виде Эшары от удивления у него округляются глаза. Она молча снимает плащ и остается в воздушном платье цвета лаванды, которое носила до этого только в Дорне. 

Нед благоговейно выдыхает, и Эшара понимает: лучшего спутника ей сложно представить. Он тянется к ней дрожащей рукой, касается лица, шеи и зарывается пальцами в темные волосы. Берет ее лицо в руки и, лаская местечко за ухом, целует, будто они остались одни на всем свете. От его былой неуверенности не осталось и следа. Эшара выгибается под нежными прикосновениями, подцепляет его рубашку и, стянув ее, прижимает руки к обнаженной груди. Над сердцем у Неда толстый шрам, и она целует изуродованную плоть, пьет стук сердца внутри. У Неда перехватывает дыхание, но он нежно заставляет ее поднять голову, посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Ты совсем не обязана, я не прошу, чтобы ты…

Эшара прижимает палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать.

— Я знаю, что не просишь. В этом часть твоего очарования, Нед, — приподнявшись на цыпочках, она целует его в подбородок и спрашивает шепотом: — Я ведь стану твоей женой, так?

— Да, — Нед отвечает не задумываясь, уверенно.

— Значит, это просто тренировка перед брачной ночью. 

Эшара отводит его к кровати, и Нед садится неестественно прямо. Втайне наслаждаясь его неловкостью, Эшара встает у него между ног и распускает завязки на спине. Он дрожит от возбуждения. Платье падает на пол, и по удивлению в глазах Неда Эшара понимает, что обнаженную женщину он видит впервые. Других он будет сравнить с ней.

Только других не будет, поправляет себя Эшара, берет его руку и подносит к своей груди. От прикосновения мозолистых пальцев к нежной коже она закусывает губу. Эшара сама удивляется, насколько ей важно, что он никогда не будет спать с другой, никогда не полюбит никого, кроме нее.

— Ты так красива, — выдыхает Нед, и Эшара неосознанно сравнивает: он настолько же искренен, насколько Брандон был обольстителен. Нед полная противоположность брату, в нем нет той порывистости или себялюбия, он больше похож на Элию. Эшара забирается ему на колени и принимается распускать шнурки на бриджах. Нед стонет ей в рот, но на этот раз не отстраняется, позволяя себя обнажить. Она обхватывает его член, медленно ведет рукой вверх, лаская.

Резко вздохнув, Нед кончает, выплескивая семя ей на пальцы. И, краснея от смущения, пытается извиниться, но Эшара только улыбается и, вытерев руку о простынь, нежно его целует.

— Все хорошо, любовь моя, — шепчет она и, толкнув его на кровать, укладывается рядом. — Так лучше — можно не торопиться. Я многому могу тебя научить. — Целуя кадык и прикусывая ключицу, она одновременно стягивает бриджи. — Ты хочешь научиться?

Нед кивает с таким блеском в глазах, что выглядит сущим мальчишкой. Эшара знает, что он младше Брандона и моложе ее. Возможно, ему уже исполнилось восемнадцать, но это все равно на восемь лет меньше, чем ей. Эшара заставляет себя не думать о страшном: Рикард Старк может отказать, решив, что она слишком стара и не сможет родить детей.

Детей Эшара не хочет, в ней никогда не было тяги к материнству, как у Элии, но вглядываясь в лицо Неда, она решает, что не против малыша с такими же серыми глазами.

Эшара берет его руки и показывает, как ласкать и когда стоит сжать. Дрожащими губами Нед целует ее сосок, неуверенно обводит языком торчащий кончик. Эшара стонет, одной рукой зарываясь в его волосы, другой направляя его руку себе между ног. От его неумелых ласк Эшара все сильнее дрожит, выгибается под прикосновениями, а они становятся все уверенней, и Нед беспрестанно шепчет ее имя и говорит, какая она красивая. Ее сердце бьется все быстрей, и вот на мгновение перед глазами темнеет, и она забывает вздохнуть, а потом притягивает Неда к себе и целует, долго, влажно, жарко.

Эшара укладывает его на спину и садится верхом, упираясь руками в его широкую грудь. Нед не спускает с нее глаз, прижимает руку к ее щеке — пожалуй, Эшара не встречала никого столь невинного, таких почти не осталось в Вестеросе. Мужчины вроде Неда или Артура принадлежат к вымирающему виду, они еще верят в честь и защищают слабых. Им не место в королевстве Эйериса Таргариена. Когда-то Эшара рассмеялась бы над такими чертами характера, но проведя несколько лет в Красном Замке, она узнала им настоящую цену.

Эшара принимает Неда в себя и понимает, что все другие мужчины в ее жизни были лишь подготовкой к этой ночи, только с Недом все происходит по-настоящему.

Позднее они любят друг друга еще: на этот раз Нед сверху. Уткнувшись ей в шею, он стонет, как сильно ее любит. А потом засыпает у нее на груди, и Эшара бессознательно пропускает пальцы сквозь его волосы, прижимается к ним губами и улыбается, когда Нед царапает ее бородой, повернувшись, чтобы поцеловать ложбинку между грудей.

— Светает. Мне пора возвращаться в Замок.

Нед кивает, но не поднимает головы.

Эшара смеется и толкает его в плечо. Он перекатывается на матрас, смотрит, как она поднимается, как обмывается влажной тряпицей, вытирая пот и семя. Непослушными пальцами она завязывает шнурки на платье, надевает туфли, приводит волосы в порядок, и все это время Нед не сводит с нее глаз.

— Ну что? — наконец не выдерживает она.

— Не могу поверить, что ты станешь моей женой.

Эшара замирает, игриво улыбнувшись.

— Не сомневайтесь, милорд: при дворе все тоже будут весьма удивлены. На меня давно махнули рукой.

Нед, не стесняясь своей наготы, встает с кровати и пересекает комнату; Эшара не торопится уходить, ждет, позволяя ему накинуть себе на плечи плащ и застегнуть его брошкой в виде звезды. Брошь, усыпанную драгоценными камнями, ей подарила Элия, когда обе были еще детьми. Нед нежно, почти целомудренно целует Эшару и поглубже надвигает на ее лицо капюшон.

— В следующий раз мы увидимся уже на нашей свадьбе.

Эшара касается его щеки, неспешно целует на прощанье.

— Тогда чем раньше, тем лучше.

Eдва светает, а Эшара уже пробирается обратно в Красный Замок и бежит вверх по лестнице, но не в свою комнату, а к Элии. Она снимает плащ, забирается в кровать и прижимается лбом в лоб подруги. Через мгновенье Элия открывает глаза и слабо улыбается.

— Какую шалость ты устроила сегодня ночью? — шепчет Элия.

— Я выхожу замуж.

Когда до Элии доходит смысл сказанного, она настораживается.

— Замуж? За кого?

— За Неда Старка. Как только Рейегар вернется и мой отец обсудит с лордом Старком условия, мы поженимся.

— Ты его любишь?

Эшара берет ее за руку.

— Что-то я к нему чувствую. Это еще не любовь, но может ею стать. — Придвинувшись ближе, она спрашивает: — Ты злишься?

— Конечно, нет. — Элия целует Эшару в лоб и сжимает ее ладонь. — Ты заслуживаешь счастья. Надеюсь, Нед Старк тебе его подарит. — Улыбка Элии на секунду гаснет, и принцесса признает: — Но я буду по тебе очень скучать.  
— Ты сможешь навещать меня в Долине, я тоже буду приезжать, — клянется Эшара. — Мы не станем такими, как наши матери, мы не будем надолго расставаться.

— Ты станешь леди Старк.

— А ты — королевой Элией.

Элия улыбается, насмешливо и немного горько.

— Из нас двоих повезло, кажется, именно тебе.

У Эшары слипаются глаза, но она чувствует, как Элия прижимается и обнимает ее тонкими руками. И уже почти на грани сна слышит ее шепот:

— Я без тебя пропаду.

Эшара любит ее больше жизни, больше всего на свете. Если Элия попросит, Эшара останется рядом с ней.

Но Элия не просит, а Эшара не предлагает, и обе засыпают.

***

Ворон с Севера прилетает почти через месяц после отъезда Неда из Королевской Гавани. Эшара с Рейенис играют на полу — Эшара показывает, как приманить кота веревочкой. Элия, с Эйегоном в руках, лежит на кровати и смеется над кривляниями дочери. Письмо приносит королева Рейела.

Эшара всегда очень жалела королеву. Когда-то Рейела Таргариен с ее серебристыми волосами и фиолетовыми глазами наверняка была красавицей. Жители всех Семи Королевств оборачивались ей вслед, трубадуры воспевали ее красоту, а рыцари называли своей королевой любви и красоты. Но в браке с Эйерисом она страшно постарела. Слишком много на ее лице морщин. И в глазах королевы лишь печаль и безразличие – настолько она закрылась в себе. Рейела оживляется только в обществе сыновей и внуков; ходят слухи, что она опять беременна, но из-за туго зашнурованного платья не понять, правда ли это.

Эшара замечает бумагу в ее руке за секунду до того, как Рейела поворачивается к Элии и со страданием в голосе произносит:

— Есть новости о Рейегаре.

Элия напрягается, и Эшара понимает, о чем та думает: если Рейегар погиб, то исчезла ее защита от жестокости Королевской Гавани. Эйерис никогда не отпустит ни ее, ни детей в Солнечное Копье, а Элия не захочет оставаться в Красном замке без мужа.

— Он ранен?

— Нет, он... — Рейела замолкает, смотрит на Рейенис — та улыбается. Принцесса очень похожа на девочек Оберина и на Элию в детстве. — Рейенис, милая, Визерис гуляет в саду. Иди поиграй с ним.

Рейенис кивает, берет на руки Балериона и убегает искать своего дядю. Эшара медленно поднимается, тоже собираясь уйти, но Рейела поворачивается к ней и просит забрать у Элии Эйегона. Эшара подходит к кровати и уносит спящего младенца. Ее переполняют нехорошие предчувствия. Она укладывает ребенка в колыбель, а Рейела говорит:

— Рейегар сбежал с Лианной Старк из Винтерфелла.

Элия превращается в статую. Через несколько мгновений молчания она только и может, что переспросить:

— Что вы сказали, Ваше величество?

— Мейстер из Винтерфелла прислал ворона. Видимо, Рейегар с помощью королевских гвардейцев... выкрал Лианну Старк из винтерфелльской богорощи. Леди Старк обручена с Робертом Баратеоном, мы опасаемся, что Рейегар может...

— Я понимаю, Ваше величество, — прерывает ее Элия, и Эшара видит, как она преображается. Сначала появляется блеск в глазах, потом Элия выпрямляет спину – теперь перед ними не хрупкая принцесса. В Элии как будто воплотились оба ее брата. Ярость в глазах, похожая на лесной пожар, — это Оберин, а отстраненность в голосе и действиях — это Доран как он есть.

— О, Элия, — вздыхает Рейела с неподдельной болью в голосе, — мне очень жаль. Я никогда не предполагала, что Рейегар выкинет нечто подобное. Он всегда был так добр, в отличие от... — она замолкает, но Эшара понимает, кого касалось сравнение, какие слова из-за вездесущих птичек Вариса не смеет произносить даже королева.

— Не мне судить моего мужа и повелителя, — сдержанно отвечает Элия. И видно, что Рейела в замешательстве от столь спокойного ответа. — Я уверена, скоро он вернет девицу Старк. Король уже в курсе?

Рейела кивает.

— Он послал сира Герольда и сира Освелла на поиски Рейегара и сира Артура.

Эшара вздрагивает при упоминании имени брата, не желая верить, что Артур стал бы участвовать в подобной затее. Но она все же понимает: брат — верный солдат и друг, и если Рейегар приказал, Артур без колебаний выполнил приказ.

— Спасибо, что рассказали мне, Ваше величество. Я только прошу, чтобы Рейенис...

— Принцесса ничего не узнает, мы за этим проследим, — обещает Рейела. Королева сжимает руку Элии и уходит.

Эшара не успевает сказать ни слова, а Элия уже отбрасывает покрывало и приказывает:

— Помоги мне одеться.

— Одеться? Зачем?

— Сегодня я буду ужинать в большом зале, — заявляет Элия и протягивает Эшаре руки, чтобы та помогла ей встать. — Я должна предстать перед королем Эйерисом и придворными. Они должны увидеть.

— Увидеть что?

— Что я не сломлена! — огрызается Элия. И теперь Эшара замечает и гнев в ее голосе, и обиду в движениях. — Меня не так просто заменить! Я была принцессой до брака с Рейегаром Таргариеном и останусь таковой, когда он уйдет, и, клянусь Семерыми, об этом в королевстве узнают все! Так ты поможешь, или мне позвать кого-нибудь другого?

Эшара помогает Элии встать и вынуждена поддерживать ее, потому что после месяца в постели та еле стоит на ногах. Очень медленно Элия подходит к туалетному столику и, присев на стул, говорит:

— Я надену платье, которое мне подарил Эйерис, когда родился Эйегон, алое с черным. Принеси рубины, подаренные Рейегаром, и драконьи гребни Рейелы.

Подготовка занимает больше времени, чем раньше, но Эшара шнурует платье очень тщательно и старательно укладывает и завивает волосы; резные обсидиановые гребни в виде драконов с красными глазами не позволяют прическе рассыпаться. Эшара застегивает рубиновое ожерелье на изящной шее Элии и отмечает, что подруга впервые выглядит истинной принцессой Таргариен. Эшара смотрит, как Элия румянит щеки и красит губы, чтобы скрыть бледность, и понимает, что служить такой женщине — огромная честь.

Эшара собирается сходить за креслом на колесиках, но Элия качает головой.

— Я должна войти в зал сама.

— Ты слишком устанешь, пока мы дойдем, даже если будешь опираться на меня.

— Я должна войти в зал сама, — упрямо повторяет она, и Эшара понимает: это приказ принцессы, а не просьба подруги.

Двери в покои Элии охраняет сир Барристан, и он улыбается при виде Эшары. Она надеялась увидеть сира Ливена, который ставит интересы Элии выше интересов короля, но в данный момент сир Барристан — ее единственная надежда.

— Могу я попросить вас об одолжении, сир Барристан?

— Все, что угодно, леди Дейн.

Он на руках относит Элию до входа в большой зал и осторожно опускает перед дверью. Элия от души благодарит его, а Эшара целует его в щеку, не в силах сдержаться. Рыцарь сильно краснеет и уверяет, что счастлив служить принцессе. Эшаре некогда размышлять над привязанностью Барристана Смелого — Элия идет к своему месту.

Все смотрят только на нее, и Элия двигается решительно. Эшара знает, скольких сил, душевных и телесных, ей это стоит, но Элия — живое воплощение девиза Мартеллов. Слуга уже отодвигает ее стул, когда Эйерис окликает принцессу — та замирает, а Эшара перестает дышать. Напряжение в зале растет, никто не знает, что сделает король Эйерис, какое унижение он придумает для своей невестки.

Но король говорит только:

— Сегодня садись со мной.

Эшара с облегчением выдыхает, а Элия садится рядом с Эйерисом, на место Рейегара.

Выйдя из зала, Элия едва не падает в обморок, но сир Ливен мгновенно подхватывает племянницу и относит в ее покои. Грандмейстер Пицель приносит крепкой настойки, и пока он занимается Элией, Эшара прокрадывается в воронятник, чтобы отправить весточку Неду в Орлиное гнездо. Она не представляет, каково ему знать, что Рейегар похитил его сестру, и хочет рассказать ему: Эйерис ищет Лианну, ее обязательно скоро вернут домой.

В спешке Эшара даже не вспоминает о Брандоне.

***

Последний день привычной жизни начинается как обычно. Эшара просыпается, помогает Элии одеться, они завтракают в ее комнатах. Погода стоит не по сезону теплая, и они сидят в покоях Рейелы вместе с детьми. Эшара смеется над историей, которую рассказывает Элия, Рейела вышивает одеяльце для своего будущего ребенка, Визерис гоняется за Рейенис, и в этот момент раздаются крики. На секунду все замирают, не понимая, кто может так себя вести, потом Эшара различает слова:

— Рейегар! Выходи и умри, как мужчина!

— О боги, только не это, — ахает Эшара, узнав голос Брандона Старка, и, не размышляя, вскакивает и бежит в большой зал.

Она едва переступает порог зала, когда сир Ливен хватает ее за запястье, да так сильно, что, вероятно, завтра у нее будет синяк в виде пятерни. Рыцарь резко и коротко бросает:

— Возвращайся к Элии.

— Но Брандон...

— Он уже мертвец, и ты тоже, если вмешаешься. Уходи.

Золотые плащи стаскивают Брандона с лошади, и последнее, что Эшара видит, прежде чем ей загораживают обзор, — кровь от удара, проступившая на его лице.

Рейела и Элия встречают ее с тревогой, Визерис и Рейенис смотрят на взрослых, ничего не понимая. Эшара садится и рассказывает то, что знает наверняка: из-за угроз Рейегару Брандона и его рыцарей схватила королевская стража. С тех пор, как несколько недель назад принц похитил Лианну, его никто не видел — Брандону не с кем драться, кроме Эйериса. Мысль о таком поединке пугает.

— Он пришел за Рейегаром, — выдавливает из себя Эшара и чувствует подкатывающую к горлу тошноту. Она зажимает рукой рот и еле успевает добежать до уборной. Она смутно слышит, как Рейела зовет септу, как та уводит детей, но Эшара никак не может справиться с тошнотой, ее будто наизнанку выворачивает.

Элия кладет руку ей на спину, приходит Рейела со стаканом воды. Эшара отпивает немного, пытаясь смыть мерзкий привкус. Она вытирает пот со лба и, забывшись, говорит:

— Безумный Король его убьет.

Если Рейела и слышит оскорбительное прозвище мужа, то не подает вида. Только протягивает Эшаре носовой платок и соглашается.

— Да.

До сего момента Эшара готова была поклясться, что ненавидит Брандона Старка. Она знает, что происходит с людьми, вызвавшими недовольство короля, и не может поверить, что такой энергичный человек кончит жизнь настолько ужасно. Получив разрешение уйти, Эшара возвращается в свою комнату. Она снимает платье, в одной сорочке ложится на кровать и смотрит в потолок. Чутье подсказывает, что надо написать Неду, рассказать о происходящем, но ее бросает в дрожь при мысли о том, что Эйерис с ней сделает, если узнает о переписке со Старками.

Эшару по-прежнему подташнивает, а перевернувшись набок, она морщится: грудь стала очень чувствительная. Эшара начинает быстро считать, когда у нее в последний раз была лунная кровь.

До Неда.

Эшару опять тошнит.

***

От сира Ливена они узнают, что Эйерис послал за отцами Брандона и его рыцарей — за предательство детей ответят и их родители. Ливен объясняет, что вероятнее всего последует, и Эшара пытается сохранять спокойствие, но ей не хватает уравновешенности Элии. Страх разъедает ее изнутри, она не может не думать о Неде. В Долине он в безопасности, но, без сомнения, беспокоится о брате, сестре и теперь об отце. Она думает о своем ребенке, о котором не рассказала даже Элии, и размышляет, не сесть ли на корабль, направляющийся в Чаячий город — в Орлином Гнезде, с Недом, их ребенку никто не будет угрожать.

Но для этого придется бросить Элию, а Эшара не может так поступить. Не сейчас, не когда Рейегар все еще прячется где-то с Лианной Старк, а мир сходит с ума.

— Вы думаете, он убьет их отцов? — спрашивает Эшара.

Выражение лица Ливена не меняется, но прежде чем солгать, он бросает мимолетный взгляд на Элию:

— Я не уверен.

Сердце подчиняется странным законам. После Харренхолла Эшара думала, что никогда больше не вспомнит о Брандоне Старке, что все чувства к нему исчезли. Но чем дольше он томится в темнице, тем отчетливее Эшара понимает, что должна что-нибудь сделать, как-нибудь помочь. Каким бы порывистым и легкомысленным Брандон ни был, сестру он любит, несмотря на свою резкость и эгоизм, и не заслуживает смерти за попытку ее выручить. Если бы на месте Лианны оказалась Эшара, она бы надеялась на Артура, ждала бы, что он найдет ее и спасет.

Эшара без труда находит лорда Вариса, и кажется, она никогда не делала ничего более опасного. Он всегда находится рядом с королем, но сегодня она подкараулила его на выходе с совещания малого совета. Варис ей не нравится — она никогда не доверяла евнухам. Эшара не умеет ни петь, ни слагать стихи, зато хорошо знает, как вести себя с мужчинами. Только Варис на них не похож: плотское желание не застит ему глаза, он не боится ее чар. Варис смотрит на нее, будто оценивает, может ли она причинить реальный вред.  
Эшара подозревает, что Варис верен только себе, и именно поэтому опасен по-настоящему.

— Леди Дейн, — приветствует ее Варис, натянуто улыбаясь. — Я так рад вас видеть. Я нужен принцессе Элии?

— Нет, ваша помощь нужна мне, — оглянувшись, она шепчет: — Мы можем поговорить с глазу на глаз, лорд Варис?

Он вздергивает бровь, но кивает и ведет ее в небольшую нишу. Рукава скрывают его ладони. Эшара ни с того ни с сего вспоминает историю, которую им с Артуром в детстве рассказывал Алин: один лже-волшебник хранил свои фокусы в рукавах, но люди были так поражены его волшебством, что не замечали обмана.

— Чем я могу вам помочь, леди Дейн?

— Мне нужно попасть в темницу.

— Да? Я слышал, ваше сердце отдано другому Старку.

— Я иду не к любовнику, лорд Варис, — нахмурившись, отвечает Эшара. — Я всего лишь хочу поговорить с Брандоном Старком до того, как... как...

— До того, как король свершит правосудие? — слегка насмешливо подсказывает Варис.

— Именно. Вы можете мне помочь или нет?

— Но вы присоединитесь к лорду Старку, если вас там обнаружат.

— Меня там не обнаружат, коль скоро правда то, что о вас шепчут.

— А что шепчут? — в глазах Вариса смех.

— Разве вы не должны и так это знать, ведь вы — мастер над шептунами?

Он улыбается, и Эшара готова поклясться, что в его глазах мелькнуло уважение. Через секунду он заявляет:

— Я приду за вами в полночь. Будете делать то, что я скажу, и ни слова не скажете принцессе.

Когда-то ей и в голову бы не пришло хранить секреты от Элии, но то время прошло. Эшаре кажется: сейчас, чтобы защитить Элию от интриг, она только и делает, что собирает чужие тайны.

В полночь приходит облачившийся слугой лорд Варис. Эшара забирает у него домотканое платье, переодевается и, следуя указаниям, скручивает волосы в тугой пучок; Варис мажет ей лицо грязью и велит не поднимать глаз, потому что из нее получилась непримечательная служанка, но девицу с лиловыми глазами кто-нибудь обязательно запомнит. Эшара никогда не бывала в темнице — там гораздо холоднее, чем снаружи — и дрожит, пока Варис разговаривает с одним из охранников. У нее в руках поднос с хлебом и водой для заключенных.

Варис с факелом в руке вступает в камеру первым, Эшара заходит следом и едва не задыхается от вони. Пятеро пленников жмурятся от яркого света, но громко благодарят за хлеб и воду. Она видит Брандона: он прикован к стене, когда-то гладкое лицо все в крови и заросло бородой. Эшара ставит поднос на землю и садится на корточки. Брандон щурится и слабо улыбается.

— Не знаю, какие истории вы слышали, миледи, но сейчас я не в состоянии вам услужить.

— Не настолько мне понравился первый раз, чтобы я желала второй встречи, — тем же тоном отвечает она и подносит чашку с водой к его потрескавшимся губам.

Брандон не сразу понимает, о чем речь.

— Эшара.

— У меня мало времени. Эйерис потребовал, чтобы за ваши преступления ответили ваши отцы. Они прибудут через день или два. Что мне передать…

— Лианна, — нетерпеливо прерывает ее Брандон, — есть ли новости о Лианне?

Эшара качает головой.

— Ее все еще ищут. Был ворон от сира Освелла, они полагают, что она может быть в Просторе.

— Этот чертов дракон...

— Что мне передать? — настаивает Эшара, прерывая его. — Неду, или твоему отцу, или твоему младшему брату, тому, который остался в Винтерфелле?

Брандон секунду молчит, потом ухмыляется:

— Кейтилин из Риверрана. Передай ей мои извинения, что я пропустил нашу свадьбу, но я вернусь, как только смогу.

«Глупый мальчишка, ты не выйдешь из Красного замка», — думает Эшара, но соглашается:

— Утром я отправлю ворона. Брандон...

— Я ничего ему не сказал. — Он смотрит ей в глаза и уточняет: — Неду. Я ничего не сказал ему про Харренхолл.

Эшара понимает, что ничего более похожего на извинение она от Брандона не услышит и целует его в грязную щеку.

— Не трать силы зря. Скоро приедет твой отец.

Брандон гремит цепями.

— Я буду молодцом.

— Миледи, — подгоняет ее Варис. Эшара встает, обходит самого младшего из юношей и следует за Пауком к выходу из подземелья. Она не смотрит на остальных участников этого безумия. Они ничего для нее не значат — глупцы, приехавшие с Брандоном в замок Безумного короля, чтобы убить наследного принца. Поднимаясь по ступенькам вслед за Варисом, она думает о юной Лианне Старк, которая едва расцвела в Харренхолле. Понимает ли Рейегар, что он натворил?

— Король его убьет, да?

Лорд Варис замирает, словно обдумывая ответ. Наконец он принимает решение:

— Вы знали, что вас называют самой умной фрейлиной принцессы?

— Мне все равно, как меня называют.

Он улыбается.

— И такое говорят.

Эшара секунду смотрит на него и заявляет:

— Вы из Вольных городов.

Варис наклоняет голову, но это не настоящий кивок.

— Зачем вы здесь? Мечтали в детстве о власти? Хотели приехать в Вестерос? Зачем чужаку становиться тайным советником короля? Ради чего вы так стараетесь?

— Я стараюсь на благо королевства, — Варис вздергивает бровь. — А чего хотите вы, леди Дейн?

«Я хочу все бросить и уехать с Элией домой», — почти признается она, но прищуривается, глядя на мастера над шептунами:

— Процветания династии Таргариенов, конечно.

Варис криво ухмыляется:

— Конечно.

Всю ночь ей снятся Старки: Брандон сражается на турнире, Нед прикован цепью к стене темницы, а Лианна Старк бродит по полям и зовет братьев. Эшара два раза просыпается от рвотных позывов, ее мутит. Она изо всех сил старается не думать о волчонке, растущем в ее чреве.

На рассвете Эшара сочиняет записку бедняжке Кейтилин Талли. До этого мига она никогда не думала о невесте Брандона, но сейчас не может даже представить, через что проходит эта девочка. Сначала жених Риверрана поехал в столицу и решил вызвать принца на поединок, а теперь и вовсе оказался в темнице. Эшара задается вопросом, знает ли девочка, что Брандон, скорее всего, не вернется, и жизнь, которую Кейтилин себе представляла, никогда не станет реальностью. Запечатывая письмо, Эшара жалеет Кейтилин Талли и надеется, что та найдет себе другого мужа и другой путь к счастью.

Дверь в комнату распахивается, на пороге появляется одна из дам Элии — девушка из Хайтауэров, имя которой Эшара постоянно забывала, — и замирает с безумным взором:

— Вы сию минуту нужны принцессе Элии.

Эшара немедленно бросается в покои Элии. Та уже сидит в своем кресле на колесиках, но прическа недоделана. Увидев Эшару, Элия отпускает Хайтауэр и говорит:

— Прибыл лорд Старк. Эйерис вызывает нас всех в большой зал наблюдать за судом.

В большом зале яблоку негде упасть — почти полсотни человек расположилось вдоль стен. Эшара чувствует подступающую тошноту, но толкает кресло Элии вперед. Сир Джейме и сир Джонотор уже в зале, а сир Барристан стоит позади Железного трона. Эйерис сидит на своем месте и успел порезаться о мечи. Рейела сложила руки на животе — видно, что ей нехорошо.

Брандона и его товарищей вводят в зал, где стоят их отцы в полном рыцарском облачении, и Элия берет Эшару за руку. Сначала Эйерис вызывает Брандона и лорда Рикарда — Эшара боится, что сейчас упадет в обморок. Она слушает речь Эйериса, где он перечисляет преступления Брандона (попытка убийства сюзерена, государственная измена) и не может скрыть замешательства, когда король обвиняет лорда Рикарда в подстрекательстве к бунту, в тех же преступлениях, что и сына.

«Но ведь он был в Винтерфелле, — думает Эшара. — Он не имеет никакого отношения к этому безумию, так же, как Нед». Впрочем, она достаточно долго живет в Красном замке, чтобы понимать: разум здесь ни при чем.

— Я требую испытания поединком, — говорит лорд Рикард, и Эшара отмечает, насколько Нед похож на отца. Даже без доспехов Рикард Старк был бы грозен. Эшара размышляет, рассказал ли ему Нед, что хочет жениться, написал ли лорд Рикард ее отцу насчет возможного брака. Эшара краснеет от такой легкомысленности — ей стыдно, что в такой момент она думает о себе. На кону стоит много больше ее брака.

Один из золотых плащей выносит какое-то странное устройство, и Эшара чувствует недоумение всех присутствующих. Брандону на шею набрасывают кожаную петлю, а он сопротивляется. Меч бросают ему под ноги. Эшара ахает: золотые плащи хватают лорда Рикарда, связывают ему руки и поднимают над землей. Эйерис встает, и только тогда Эшара замечает огонь, понимает, что до меча Брандону не дотянуться. Она слышит, как Эйерис говорит что-то про огонь как оружие Таргариенов, и внезапно кусочки мозаики складываются в единое целое.

— О боги, — стонет Эшара. 

Напрасно Элия впивается ей в руку ногтями, заставляя замолчать, — крики лорда Рикарда перекрывают всё. Все взгляды прикованы к Брандону — задыхаясь, он пытается дотянуться до меча и спасти отца. Запах горящей плоти наполняет зал, а Эшара не верит своим глазам. Перед королем стоит не какой-нибудь слуга — Эйерис убивает лорда Винтерфелла, хранителя Севера. Стихают крики лорда Рикарда, безжизненно повисает Брандон... Эшара понимает, что Эйерис прикажет дальше, за секунду до того, как он рявкает:

— Пицель, пошли ворона в Орлиное гнездо и передай лорду Аррену, чтобы он прислал ко мне Эддарда Старка и Роберта Баратеона, иначе его ждет та же участь!

Элия буквально раздирает ей руку ногтями, пока идет казнь Кайла Ройса, Элерта Аррина и Джеффори Маллистера, она не в силах наблюдать за убийством. Когда экзекуция заканчивается, все присутствующие могут смотреть только себе под ноги — так силен страх перед Эйерисом. Безумный король смеется, словно услышал отличную шутку, а у Эшары кружится голова. У нее болит рука, за которую держится Элия, на коже выступают капли крови. Даже Элия вздрагивает, когда Эйерис грубо хватает Рейелу за руку и утаскивает ее прочь из зала, сир Джейме и сир Джонотор следуют за ними.

За королем закрывается дверь, и у Эшары подкашиваются ноги, но оказавшийся рядом Ливен не дает ей упасть — подхватывает под локоть и жестом подзывает сира Барристана, чтобы помог. Ливен катит кресло Элии, а Барристан придерживает Эшару, помогая идти, но она почти не замечает этого. Словно издалека она слышит, как Элия разговаривает с рыцарями, но осознает происходящее, только оказавшись в кровати Элии, когда подруга убирает волосы, прилипшие ко лбу.

— Выпей, — уговаривает ее Элия. Эшара пьет дорнийское вино и пытается прийти в себя. Она допивает все, и Элия заглядывает ей в глаза.

— Хочешь я позову мейстера Пицеля? Он даст тебе макового молока.

— Он убьет Неда, — выдавливает из себя Эшара, ее душит ужас. — Король убьет его, а ведь Нед ни в чем не виноват.

— Эшара...

— Виноват был Брандон, а Брандон ни слова бы не сказал, если бы Рейегар не... — рыдания прорываются наружу, и Эшара больше не сдерживается. Элия крепко ее обнимает, и Эшара плачет, пока слезы не заканчиваются. Элия ни на секунду ее не отпускает, и когда рыдания, наконец, иссякают, Эшара замечает, как подруга устала, насколько ее вымотал этот день. Только сейчас — в безопасности рядом с Элией — Эшара шепчет:

— Я хочу домой.

— Я знаю, — Элия пытается успокоить ее, но Эшара качает головой.

— Ты не понимаешь. Король… он меня тоже убьет.

— Тоже? — эхом отзывается Элия. — Да что такого ты могла натворить?

— Мы с Недом…

— Брось! Эйерис не казнит тебя только за то, что ты разделила постель с…

— Я беременна.

На мгновение Элия замирает, переваривая услышанное, но тут же кивает и, придерживаясь за столбик кровати, поднимается на ноги, потом пересекает комнату и садится за стол. Она молча пишет пару строк, складывает бумагу и скрепляет письмо своей личной печатью: драконом, летящим на фоне солнца. Элия зовет — сир Ливен немедленно входит и бесшумно ожидает дальнейших указаний.

— Дядя, я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить, — Элия протягивает письмо, объясняя: — Нужно отправить письмо Дорану. Пожалуйста, иди в воронятню и проследи, чтобы ворон обязательно улетел. Хорошо?

Ливен кивает и удаляется, не произнеся ни слова. Элия же возвращается в кровать и устало падает на подушки. Она поднимает руку Эшары, на которой все еще видны следы ногтей, и целует покрасневшую кожу.

— Ты возвращаешься в Дорн. Так надо.

— Но я не могу тебя бросить, — сопротивляется Эшара. — Ты должна уехать со мной!

— Рейегар пропал, и на горизонте маячит война. А значит, Эйерис никогда меня не отпустит — как иначе сохранит он поддержку Дорна?

— Война?

Элия невесело улыбается.

— Мой свекор только что убил лорда Винтерфелла вместе с его наследником. Убил и наследника дома Аррен. Неужели ты веришь, что Джон Аррен отправит Неда и Роберта Баратеона сюда, на бойню? Нет, — она качает головой, не дожидаясь ответа. — Нет, он созовет знамена, то же самое сделают Нед с Робертом, и в Семи Королевствах разразится война.

— Тем больше причин отправиться со мной! — Эшара упрямо вскидывает голову. — Я тебя не покину, и не надейся. Можно попросить у Пицеля пижму…

— Не вздумай, — резко обрывает Элия. — Если бы ты не хотела ребенка, то уже давно бы избавилась от него, как всегда поступала раньше! А ты не рассказала ни единой живой душе, даже мне! Твоему ребенку сейчас, наверное, уже четыре луны. Если ты попытаешься от него избавиться, то истечешь кровью. 

— Но ведь ты останешься здесь…

— Вместе с Ливеном, который убьет любого, кто вздумает сделать мне больно. Не забудь — я скроюсь в твердыне Мейегора, и дверь в мои покои станет охранять Барристан Смелый, а Джейме Ланнистер будет готов положить жизнь, лишь бы защитить меня. И Артур тоже будет здесь, когда вернется, — Элия ласково поглаживает Эшару по щеке. — Неужели ты думаешь, будто Артур позволит кому-нибудь причинить мне вред? Он вытащит из ножен Рассвет и заслонит меня собой. Ни одну принцессу не защищали так, как будут защищать меня! 

— Я не могу уехать без тебя.

— Не заставляй меня тебе приказывать, — притянув Эшару на подушки, Элия кладет ладонь на чуть увеличившийся живот и шепчет: — Ты носишь наследника дома Старк. Неважно, чей супруг — твой или мой — победит в войне. Так или иначе, малыша ты сохранишь. Ты вернешься в Дорн, а я останусь здесь. Пока. Но когда война наконец завершится, наши сыновья будут играть друг с другом в Водных садах — точь-в-точь как мы!

— Нед погибнет, — шепчет Эшара в ответ, легонько сжимая ладонь Элии. Подруга не спорит, и за это Эшара ей благодарна.

— Старк или Сэнд — неважно! — твой мальчик будет сильным, высоким и добрым. У него будут глаза отца и твоя улыбка… Однажды он станет рыцарем, и имя его прогремит на все Семь Королевств. Он примет Рассвет и будет орудовать им так же прекрасно, как его дядя.

— И как же мне его назвать? — подыгрывает Эшара, спрятав лицо на плече Элии. Точно так она делала, когда только-только приехала в Солнечное Копье. Невыносимо тоскуя по матери, она находила утешение лишь в добрых словах Элии.

— Имя должно быть простым, но приметным. Может быть, Эррик? Или Дэймон? А может, Джон?

Не сдержавшись, Эшара хихикает.

— Джон? Что, в честь угрюмого Джона Коннингтона?

— Или очаровательного Джона Аррена, а может, даже доброго сира Джонотора. Джон — хорошее имя.

— А если родится девочка?

— Тогда придется назвать ее Элией.

Наверно, они смеются так глупо и громко, лишь чтобы удержаться от слез. Но это неважно: весь мир остался за дверьми спальни, и они сумели отогнать кошмарное утро, пусть и ненадолго.

Не проходит и пяти дней, как ворон приносит письмо: Джон Аррен созвал знамена.

Так начинается Война Узурпатора.

***

Эйерис не пускает Элию сопроводить Эшару до корабля: король не желает выпускать невестку из Красного Замка. Сиру Ливену поручено доставить Эшару в Дорн в целости и сохранности и вернуться с десятью тысячами дорнийцев, которые выступят против мятежников. Эшара еле сдерживает слезы, глядя, как слуги выносят два небольших сундука, в которых уместилась вся ее жизнь.

— Обними тетю Эшару и поцелуй, — Элия подталкивает дочку, и та бросается вперед и повисает у Эшары на шее, покрывая ее лицо поцелуями. Эйегон весело болтает ножками у матери на руках, и Эшара, не в силах удержаться, наклоняется и целует серебристые волосы малыша.

— Ты ведь позаботишься о мамочке? — спрашивает она Рейенис, и та отвечает сияющей улыбкой.

— Конечно! А можно нам будет тебя навестить?

— Когда ваш отец вернется домой, — отвечает Элия, поглаживая дочь по темным волосам, — мы отправимся в Солнечное Копье, там ты встретишься с двоюродными братьями и сестрами и всласть с ними наиграешься. Нам всем будет так весело!  
Эшара слышит в ее голосе фальшь и в тысячный раз желает, чтобы Элия с ребятишками отправились вместе с ней. Ходят слухи, будто Рейегар в Пределе, но Эшара бы не стала полагаться на Рейегара Таргариена; она всегда была невысокого мнения о Принце-Драконе, а его себялюбие и то, что он сделал с бедной Лианной Старк, только усилили неприязнь. Элия, без сомнения, надеется, что супруг вернется, подавит мятеж, и порядок в мире будет восстановлен. И все снова будет хорошо.

Будет ли? 

Эшара вглядывается в лицо подруги и вдруг различает страх и неуверенность. Элия шагает к ней и обнимает, но в одной руке у нее Эйегон, так что объятье выходит слабым, поэтому Эшара старается за двоих. Она прижимается лицом к плечу Элии, роняя теплые слезы, и Элия тоже едва не рыдает: по дыханию, хриплому и рваному, понятно, что она еле сдерживается.

— Мы увидимся очень скоро, — настаивает Элия, голос ее дрожит, а пальцы нервно комкают платье Эшары. — Пообещай мне, что когда наступит весна, мы встретимся в Водных Садах!

— Обещаю, — немедленно отзывается Эшара, чувствуя комок в горле, — она едва может дышать.

Неохотно отстранившись, Элия поднимает руку и смахивает кончиками пальцев слезы со щек Эшары. Та заглядывает в глаза Элии, блестящие от непролитых слез, ловит ее запястье и целует пальцы.  
— Передай Дорану и Оберину, как сильно я их люблю, — Элия едва сдерживает рыдания. — Поцелуй моих племянниц и попытайся заставить Квентина улыбнуться.

— Ты даешь мне невыполнимое задание, — Эшара шутит сквозь слезы.

Элия слабо улыбается и стискивает ее руку с неожиданной силой.

— Береги себя, Эшара.

— А ты — себя.

Прощание прерывают: в комнату входит Ливен, а в коридоре уже ждет сир Джейме. Элия поспешно напоминает:

— Ни одну принцессу не защищали так, как будут защищать меня, моя милая. Увидимся весной.

— Да, весной, — отзывается Эшара.

— Не оглядывайтесь, — советует Ливен, когда они скачут прочь от Красного Замка. Тусклый солнечный свет отражается от его белой брони. — Так будет только тяжелее.

— Она заложница Эйегона.

— Да, — соглашается Ливен, — и поэтому мы должны победить.

Эшара не знает, как много известно Мартеллам о ее беременности; она подозревает, что Элия рассказала Дорану и Оберину, что она носит ребенка Неда Старка. А раз знают они, то, скорее всего, знает и Ливен. Наверняка их не слишком-то волнует, кто отец ребенка. Но в словах Ливена Эшара услышала и скрытый смысл, и ей не нужны дополнительные объяснения.

Жизнь Элии будет в безопасности, только если победит дом Таргариен. А это вряд ли случится, если Нед Старк останется жив. 

Поднимаясь на корабль, курс которого лежит к Дорну, Эшара поглаживает растущий живот и гадает, увидится ли она когда-нибудь со своим нареченным?

В том, что весной она увидится с Элией, она не сомневается.

**Глава пятая: Логово Змея**

Завидев башни Солнечного Копья, Эшара смаргивает слезы — она невероятно истосковалась, так как не была здесь со смерти матери Элии… Рейенис тогда еще даже не родилась. Эшара скидывает ненужный плащ — в Дорне гораздо теплее, чем в Королевской Гавани — и пристально смотрит на причал, ей не терпится ощутить под ногами дорнийскую землю. Ливен помогает ей сойти с корабля, и Эшара вдыхает полной грудью. Она счастлива оказаться дома, но чувствует себя виноватой, что вернулась одна.

Доран и Оберин уже ожидают в замке. При виде Дорана Эшара удивленно моргает — до Оберина ему всегда было далеко, но даже та красота, которой он когда-то обладал, теперь стерлась. Густые темные волосы пронизаны серебряными нитями, и у него усталый вид, будто он не спал уже несколько недель. Но если Доран выглядит измотанным, то из Оберина энергия бьет ключом, видно, ему невыносимо сидеть, сложа руки, бездействие его убивает. Страж Дорана, тот самый воин из Норвоса, с длинной секирой, стоит навытяжку возле стены. Ливен, налив себе чашу Дорнийского, мягко опускается на стул. Движения у него плавные и расслабленные, совсем не такие, как в Королевской Гавани. Только теперь Эшара осознает, что здесь он не сир Ливен из Королевской гвардии, а Ливен, принц Дорнийский, и по-настоящему верен он лишь Мартеллам.

Оберин шагает навстречу, крепко обнимает ее и коротко целует в губы. Но ее удивляет, что и Доран тоже обнимает ее и касается губами щеки, а после жестом приглашает сесть. Эшара грациозно опускается на стул и осматривается. Она еще никогда здесь не бывала: раньше здесь находилась приемная леди, и детям строго-настрого запрещалось сюда входить.

— Какие вести из Королевской Гавани? — спрашивает Доран, и Ливен начинает излагать события последних месяцев. Эшара слушает. Он описывает нелепую попытку Брандона отомстить, убийства Старков и их спутников и приказ Эйериса: привести дорнийский отряд. Потом Ливен переходит к описанию сражения в Летнем Замке и сообщает, что скорее всего войска Роберта Баратеона будут биться с силами Рэндилла Тарли у Эшфорда. Эшаре хочется спросить, где Нед, но она знает, что нельзя: им плевать на Эддарда Старка.

— А как там Элия?

Эшара вздрагивает, осознав, что обращаются к ней. Взвешивая слова, она пытается придумать, как описать ситуацию помягче… но решает, что нежничать сейчас не время.

— Она напугана, но держится изо всех сил. Здоровье у нее по-прежнему слабое, и она почти все время передвигается в кресле на колесах. Она старается отвлечь Рейенис, чтобы малышка не поняла, что происходит… Но мне кажется, Элия все равно верит, будто Рейегар вернется и положит конец этому кошмару, — превозмогая жгучее чувство вины, Эшара признается: — Больше всего на свете она мечтает вернуться домой… Но пока бушует война, Эйерис ее не отпустит, и Элия прекрасно это понимает.

— Тогда мы обязаны привезти ее домой, — Оберин вскидывается. — Они с детьми не могут…

— Стоит нам ступить в Королевскую Гавань, и король немедленно предаст нас огню, — вмешивается Доран. — Но Элия будет в безопасности… если останется в Твердыне. 

— Чем дольше мы тратим время впустую, тем вероятнее, что король свалит вину Рейегара на Элию, — огрызается Оберин. — Ему нужны десять тысяч дорнийцев? Так пусть подавится! А мы заберем Элию и ребятишек.

— Нам никогда не попасть за крепостные стены, — Ливен взмахивает рукой, привлекая внимание. — Ублюдок свихнулся от страха… А нашептывания Паука все только усугубляют. Если мы двинемся на Королевскую Гавань, Эйерис спустит на нас золотых плащей и остатки войска Тиреллов… Нас перережут.

— Нельзя же бросить Элию!

— Мы уже ее бросили, — Эшаре больно от собственных слов. Увидев, как изменилось лицо Оберина, она уточняет: — Даже если тебе удастся проникнуть в город, в твердыню Мейегора ты все равно не попадешь. Без Рейегара Элия бессильна, Оберин. Эейерис никогда не позволит тебе забрать ее… он самолично убьет и ее, и детей, но не отпустит их домой.

— Откуда тебе знать? — недоверчиво хмурится он.

Эшара приходит в ярость:

— Я была рядом с того самого дня, как она приехала в это покинутое богами место! И я видела, что Эйерис Таргариен делает с теми, кто вызывает его гнев, кого он считает предателями. Ты же слышал, что случилось, когда Брандон Старк примчался на помощь сестре. Неужели ты думаешь, будто тебе повезет больше? Или, может, кровь Дейенерис Таргариен не даст тебе обжечься, если безумец пожелает спалить тебя живьем? — откидываясь на стул, Эшара качает головой. — Единственный способ сохранить жизнь Элии — подчиняться королю. И Эйерис это понимает. 

Доран тяжело вздыхает и кивает рыцарю, стоящему у стены. Тот приносит свиток пергамента и коробочку, набитую деревянными фигурками в виде знаков домов. Развернув карту, Доран аккуратно расставляет фигурки по всем королевствам.

— Старки и Аррены по-прежнему на Севере и в Долине, — перечисляет Доран, и Эшара молча благодарит богов, удерживающих Неда в стороне от битвы. — Роберт Баратеон разбил верные королю войска возле Летнего Замка, и теперь его брат Станнис удерживает Штормовой Предел. Сам Роберт направляется к Пределу, где его встретят Тарли и Тиреллы. Если Тиреллы ударят в полную силу, а Роберт будет слишком упрям, чтобы отступить… Что ж, он выйдет из игры. Хостер Талли пока остается в стороне, как и Тайвин Ланнистер. А Бэйлон Грейджой предпочел бы, чтобы мы перерезали друг друга, и Железный Трон достался ему.

Ливен тянется за фигурками Мартеллов и расставляет их на Королевском тракте.

— Даже если выступить немедленно, мы вряд ли доберемся до ставки Тиреллов прежде Баратеона. Значит, выход только один — мы должны выдвинуться на север и не позволить Аррену покинуть Долину, а Старку перейти Перешеек.

Пока мужчины обсуждают стратегии и маневры, Эшара снимает две фигурки — дракона и лютоволка — с карты и ставит на стол. Ливен и Доран не обращают внимания, но от зоркого взгляда Оберина не ускользает ничего.

— Что еще?..

Эшара вздыхает.

— Пока Нед не узнает, что же случилось между Рейегаром и Лианной, он ни за что не остановится. И ты бы ради Элии не остановился, верно? — ответ ей не нужен: она и так знает. Эшара перемещает фигурку лютоволка в Винтерфелл. — Есть только один способ успокоить северян — нужно вернуть им Лианну Старк. Быть может, тогда Рейегар сможет уговорить Эйериса заключить перемирие, Старки вернутся на Север, Роберт — в Штормовой Предел, а бедняжка Джон Аррен назовет нового наследника.

— С тех пор, как Рейегар похитил Лианну Старк, о них ни слуху ни духу, — напоминает Ливен. — И я не думаю, что король позволит лордам, открыто выступившим против него, беспрепятственно вернуться в свои крепости. Нет, Эшара, о мире можно забыть.

— Так значит, ты поднимешь весь Дорн и отправишь их резать добрых людей по приказу безумца?

— Если этот безумец — король, да.

Эшара опрокидывает одну из драконьих фигурок.

— Кто-то должен убить короля — тогда все решится само собой.

Мартеллы оценивающе смотрят на нее темными глазами, и через мгновение Доран хмыкает:

— Сейчас не время для таких разговоров.

Сейчас — нет, но время придет. Интересно, как далеко Мартеллы готовы зайти ради того, чтобы вызволить Элию из Красного Замка?

***

Идёт второй месяц, как Эшара вернулась в Солнечное Копье. И пятый, как она в тягости. Талия пропадает, поясница ноет под тяжестью ребенка, и от полуденной жары у Эшары все чаще кружится голова. Арианна и дочери Оберина гоняются друг за другом, топча траву, а Эшара дремлет, укрывшись в тени неподалеку. Там Оберин ее и находит. Он присаживается на край кушетки — под глазами у него огромные тени, и в груди Эшары вспыхивает тревога.

— Неужели Элия… 

— С ней все в порядке, — торопливо успокаивает Оберин. — Сегодня утром прибыл ворон, и Элия сообщает, что у них все хорошо.

Эшара осторожно садится — дремы как ни бывало.

— Но что-то все-таки случилось, верно?

— Хостер Талли выступил на стороне Роберта Баратеона.

— Что ж… Мы этого ожидали.

— И соглашение будет скреплено брачными узами.

— Но Роберт обручен с Лианной… 

— Джон Аррен женится на Лизе Талли.

— Бедняжка… — Эшара содрогается, сочувствуя младшей Талли: подумать только! Муж ей годится в деды!

Оберин ласково берет ее за руку, и его взгляд становится необыкновенно печальным и серьезным.

— Нед Старк берет в жены Кейтилин Талли. Лорд Хостер настоял, чтобы он сдержал обещание, данное старшим братом, и Кейтилин Талли стала леди Винтерфелла…. 

Эшара замирает, не в силах пошевелиться. Мир меркнет перед глазами, и все, что она может выдавить, это жалкое «Нет».

— Эшара…

— Нет! — повторяет она яростнее. — Мы с Недом поженимся! Он ведь поклялся! Леди Винтерфелла стану я! Это я ношу его наследника!

— Эшара…

— Я ношу его наследника! — хрипло выкрикивает она, содрогаясь от боли и вины. — Ради него я бросила Элию. Как ты не понимаешь? Бросила! Не может он жениться на другой! Не может! Ведь я бросила Элию с Эйерисом — и все ради него! Это… какая-то ошибка.

— Никакой ошибки нет, — Оберин протягивает письмо, написанное аккуратным почерком Элии. — Была битва в Каменной Септе. Там были знаменосцы Талли, и многочисленные разведчики из речных земель сообщают о двух свадьбах, сыгранных в Риверране. Нед Старк уже женился на Кейтилин Талли.

Эшара неосознанно обнимает живот, гладит его сквозь ткань платья. Она чувствует, как ребенок ворочается внутри, и понимает, что ненавидит его. Как ненавидит Неда Старка, породившего это дитя. Как ненавидит себя, что не исторгла его раньше и теперь придется растить его, а она вообще никогда не хотела детей. Но больше всего она ненавидит себя за то, что поддалась детским фантазиям, которые всегда презирала, за то, что подумала, будто Нед Старк не похож на других мужчин. За то, что бросила Элию, когда та нуждалась в ней больше всего… Бросила, чтобы защитить дитя мужчины, которому было на нее плевать. 

Оберин мягко кладет ладонь ей на живот, и Эшара понимает, что так и не научилась как следует прятать мысли и чувства.

— Он никогда не был достоин тебя. Если бы ты попыталась выйти за него замуж, я бы вызвал его на поединок — прямо на ступенях септы.

— Северяне женятся в богорощах, — поправляет она.

— Тем более! Думаешь, я позволил бы тебе выйти за чудака, разговаривающего с чудными деревьями? — Эшара смеется через силу, Оберин поглаживает ее по волосам и наклоняется так, что они соприкасаются лбами. — Ты принадлежишь Дорну. И твой малыш тоже. Ты бы не нашла счастья на Севере, с Недом Старком.

Она молчит, наслаждаясь мгновениями покоя, но затем шепчет:

— Я не хочу растить ребенка одна. Не умею и не хочу. Я не избавилась от него только для того, чтобы у Винтерфелла был наследник после смерти Брандона! А теперь я осталась с этой ношей одна.

— Одна ты нести ее не будешь, — обещает Оберин. — Неважно, мальчик родится или девочка, — ребенка вырастят здесь. Если ты носишь девочку — она составит компанию Арианне и моим девчушкам. А если родится мальчик, он станет моим оруженосцем, а потом мы переженим наших бастардов друг на друге — и никаких проблем.

Эшара слабо улыбается от такого предложения.

— Твои девчонки староваты для моего сына.

— Так я заведу еще, — он беспечно взмахивает рукой и ухмыляется. — Ведь делать их — сплошное удовольствие.

Оберин ложится рядом, и она двигается, давая ему вытянуться. Вместе они наблюдают, как играют дети, и Эшара шепчет:

— Элия мечтала, чтобы мы поженились.

— Знаю. Она не раз со мной об этом заговаривала. Думаю, она даже пробовала обсудить эту мысль с нашей матерью. Это единственное, в чем я когда-либо отказал Элии.

— Я говорила ей, что супружество не для нас, мы бы с тобой поубивали друг друга. 

— Я говорил ей то же самое. Но ведь это Элия, она всегда волнуется о других больше, чем о себе самой, — он указывает на Арианну и Тиену: девочки шепчутся и хихикают. — Они ужасно напоминают мне тебя и Элию. Конечно, ни одна из них не похожа на Элию — им не хватает хороших манер и послушания… Но они ближе, чем сестры.

Эшара смотрит, как Арианна прижимает Тиену к себе за плечи, и в этот момент ребенок внутри нее ворочается, и крохотная ножка ударяет под ребра так, что дыхание перехватывает. 

— Я ведь бросила ее, Оберин. Покинула ради того, кому на меня плевать.

— Когда война завершится, уверен, ты это исправишь, — он поднимает ее ладонь и целует нежную кожу. — Помнишь, что моя мать обычно говорила о северянах?

Превозмогая боль в груди, Эшара выдавливает смешок и подражает голосу бывшей принцессы Дорнийской:

— Мы и только мы никому не подчинились: нас так и не смогли завоевать. Однако эти северяне почему-то думают, будто они лучше нас! Используй северян, но доверяй только дорнийцам. 

— Твой сын будет дорнийцем. Мы вырастим его замечательным человеком.

— Таким, как ты?

Оберин хохочет:

— Ну, можно — как Доран.

Он уходит, не забрав письма, но Эшара к нему не прикасается. Она никогда не любила лишней боли, и привыкать к ней не собирается. Горькая правда, даже написанная рукой Элии, менее горькой от этого не станет: Нед женился на Кейтилин Талли и никогда не станет ее мужем. Она вспоминает Брандона Старка в темнице и письмо, которое нацарапала для дочери лорда Речных земель. Письмо так и осталось неотправленным — все пошло наперекосяк из-за убийства Брандона. Она вспоминает и жалость, которую ощутила к бедной девочке, так жестоко потерявшей суженого. Эшара никогда не встречалась с дочерью Хостера Талли, но, зная, как выглядит ее отец, с легкостью может ее представить: волосы цвета осени, голубые глаза, молочная кожа, стройная талия и крепкая грудь. Вряд ли Кейтилин Талли когда-нибудь слышала имя Эшары Дейн и вообще знает, кто она такая. И уж наверняка никогда не узнает, что Эшара переспала с обоими Старками, с обоими ее сужеными.

Ненавидеть Кейтилин Талли бессмысленно. Вряд ли Хостер Талли вообще спрашивал дочерей, хотят ли те выйти за Неда и Джона Аррена. Но Эшара вспоминает ночь в борделе Катайи — как сладко Нед вздыхал от ее прикосновений, как гладил ее волосы и шептал о любви — и чувствует, как вспыхивает в груди ревность к молодой жене Неда. От мысли, что он будет смотреть на Кейтилин и касаться ее с той же нежностью, Эшара почти готова расплакаться. Только она знает, что слезы не помогут.

Она кладет ладонь на живот — там последнее, что у нее осталось от Неда Старка. Интересно, получится ли у нее смотреть на малыша и не видеть мужчину, разбившего ей сердце?

Эшара не разговаривала со старшим братом несколько лет, но стоит Алину отправить в Солнечное Копье ворона и попросить сестру вернуться в Звездопад, чтобы остаться с Эллирией, пока он будет воевать, — Эшара тут же соглашается. Это самое меньшее, что она может сделать для родных. Мелларио забрала детей в Водные Сады, Оберин помогает укрепить Дорн на случай атаки с севера, и Доран говорит, что в Звездопаде ей, пожалуй, будет лучше всего.

— Мне невыносима мысль, что вы с ребенком будете заперты в башне, если Солнечное Копье осадят, — Доран улыбается, как умеет только он: улыбка почему-то одновременно и добрая, и натянутая. — Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, Элия меня не простит.

Оберин провожает Эшару до корабля, который доставит ее в Звездопад. По воде путешествовать легче, чем верхом или в карете — из-за огромного живота Эшара чувствует себя неуклюжей. Оберин целует ее тепло, как всегда, и в глазах у него пляшут бесенята.

— Быть может, когда ты разрешишься от бремени, наша следующая встреча будет куда более приятной.

Эшара хохочет над неуместной дерзостью и ласково поглаживает Оберина по щеке:

— Что бы сказала Эллария Сэнд, а?

Он наклоняется ближе — лицо живое и дерзкое, совсем как раньше, до войны — и пожимает плечами.

— Эллария не против компании, а мы с тобой очень-очень давно не развлекались вместе. Помнишь ту ночь с Катайей? О, или того лорда из Западных Земель, помнишь, который творил чудеса языком?

— Что ж, значит, в следующую нашу встречу надо будет как следует развлечься, — Эшара цепляется пальцами за ворот его рубахи и держит так крепко, как позволяет живот, торчащий между ними. — Пообещай, что напишешь, едва Элия окажется в безопасности.

— Разумеется, — Оберин поднимает ладонь и обхватывает ее запястья. — А ты пообещай, что напишешь, когда ребенок родится, — и я начну отмечать дни до момента, когда мы с Элларией сможем тебя навестить. 

Эшара смеется, и впервые за несколько месяцев ей становится легче. Она позволяет Оберину помочь ей ступить на корабль и клянется отправить ворона, как только прибудет в Звездопад. Прежде чем отойти, Оберин целует ее, горячо и страстно, и Эшара краснеет от возбуждения. Не впервые она думает, насколько было бы проще, если бы они с Оберином могли любить друг друга, если бы они смогли превратить дружбу и страсть на ложе во что-то большее.

Знай Эшара, что видит Оберина Мартелла в последний раз, она бы сказала, как много он для нее значит, и что он — настоящий друг, каких у нее немного.

Но она просто игриво отталкивает его, приказывает вести себя как полагается, улыбается и машет рукой, пока корабль поднимает паруса. 

Она покидает Солнечное Копье навсегда.

**Глава шестая: Звездопад**

Алин, как всегда, неприятен. Эшара сама не понимает, почему думала, будто брат изменится. Он смотрит на ее разбухший живот и презрительно фыркает.

— Всегда говорил отцу, что рано или поздно Оберин Мартелл заделает тебе бастарда.

Эшара не тратит время на переубеждение: Алин верит только в то, что нравится ему самому, к тому же, будет безопаснее, если весь мир будет полагать, что ее ребенок от Оберина. Отец уже отправился на север с Ливеном, и Алин вот-вот двинется следом. Эшара забивается в свою бывшую комнату и целую неделю, пока брат не уехал, изо всех сил старается с ним не сталкиваться. Эшаре становится не по себе от осознания, что дом стал для нее чужим. Домом для нее были Артур и мать, а их обоих здесь уже давно нет.

Единственная радость — Эллирия.

Ее маленькой сестренке всего пять, но она уже ужасно умна и невероятно энергична. Она просыпается до восхода солнца и часто без малейших усилий ускользает от бдительного взора септы. Эшара уже потеряла счет, сколько раз она слышала, как несчастная септа бранит Эллирию. Девочка удивительно дерзкая и непосредственная: Эшара для нее все равно что незнакомка, но с первых же дней малышка часто кладет ладони на живот Эшары, чтобы ощутить движения. И считает, что врываться в покои сестры и будить ее — вполне в норме вещей. Только спустя две недели Эшара понимает, чем же она так очаровала Эллирию: девочка отчаянно нуждается в матери.

— Какой была наша мама? — спрашивает Эллирия однажды утром, пока Эшара расчесывает ей волосы и укладывает в сложную прическу. Утро — единственное время дня, когда Эллирия может посидеть спокойно, и Эшару переполняет любовь к сестре.

Эшаре не хочется признаваться ей, что она едва помнит мать, что ее забрали из дома, когда она была едва ли старше самой Эллирии. Эшара училась у леди Дорна: это она давала ей уроки, объясняла про лунную кровь и показывала, как накладывать на веки краску. Но признаться в этом Эшара не может, вот и пересказывает сестре полузабытые воспоминания, искусно переплетая их с ложью.

Она рассказывает Эллирии, что Мириа Эллирион из Дара Богов была прекраснейшей женщиной Дорна. Что она любила петь, сидя в своих покоях. Они располагались в Башне Бледного камня, оттуда открывался самый изумительный вид на Летнее Море, и отовсюду в Звездопаде можно было услышать ее пение. Эшара даже напевает парочку мотивов, хотя и не может вспомнить, что именно пела мать. Она подчеркивает, как родители мечтали об Эллирии, и сама не чувствует лжи в своих словах: она знает о выкидышах матери, о мертворожденных младенцах и считает, что Эллирия — очень желанный ребенок.

Эшара не рассказывает, что мать была слишком стара для еще одной беременности и что мейстеры и повивальные бабки твердили, что нужно оставить попытки. Именно из-за упрямства отца, настаивавшего на детях, она отчаянно пыталась зачать еще одно дитя. Она не рассказывает, как мать убивалась, что именно Алин и Артур — не Эшара — унаследовали светлую кожу и золотистые волосы отца. И не упоминает, как однажды спросила мать, можно ли ей выйти замуж за мальчика из Предела — ей ведь так хочется жить рядом с прекрасными садами! — а мать грустно погладила дочь по темным волосам и сказала, что она вряд ли выйдет замуж не за дорнийца. Эшара не объясняет, что ей понадобились годы, чтобы понять: мать была права. Мужчины из других королевств восхищались ее красотой, были рады разделить с ней постель — но никогда бы не позволили сыновьям на ней жениться.

Эллирия — маленькая копия матери: тяжелые черные волосы, золотистая кожа с теплым отливом, черты ройнаров. Только глаза принадлежат дому Дейнов — такие же лиловые, как у Эшары и ее братьев, и Эшара каждый день твердит сестре, какая же она красавица — самая прекрасная женщина во всех Семи Королевствах и Вольных городах!

Она как раз рассказывает Эллирии о Водных Садах и обещает поехать туда, когда война закончится, как открывается дверь и входит мейстер Джеспер с письмом в руке. Эллирия спрашивает, можно ли ей будет поиграть с принцессой Рейенис, а Эшара ломает печать и немедленно озадачивается: письмо не от Оберина, а от Мелларио. Она не получала от Оберина писем уже давно, и в последнем сообщалось, что королева Рейела и принц Визерис отосланы на Драконий Камень. Теперь, читая письмо Мелларио, Эшаре кажется, что она перестала понимать буквы — они сплетаются в какую-то бессмыслицу, которая не может быть правдой.

«Рейегар мертв, убит на Трезубце Робертом Баратеоном», — прочитав первое предложение, Эшара замирает. Если Рейегар умер, наследником Железного трона становится Эйегон. Элия, должно быть, вне себя от страха — ведь теперь она знает, что Эйерис ни за что не отпустит ее с детьми в Дорн.

«Тайвин Ланнистер и его люди взяли Королевскую Гавань», — дыхание у Эшары перехватывает, и в груди поднимается паника, но потом она вспоминает, что в твердыню Мейегора не проникнуть никому.

«Джейме Ланнистер убил Безумного Короля» — Эшаре трудно в это поверить. Она вспоминает сира Джейме, каким видела его в последний раз. Принц Визерис умолял показать, как сражаться деревянным мечом, а тот снисходительно улыбался. И этот юноша с красивым лицом убил Эйериса Таргариена? Невозможно! Неважно, заслуживал тот смерти или нет… Невозможно!

«Люди Ланнистеров убили Элию и детей».

Эшара не помнит своего крика, но потом Эллирия рассказывала, что она завизжала, будто ее коснулся Неведомый. Эшара валится на колени и воет, раздирая платье, выдирая волосы и царапая ногтями лицо. Чужие руки пытаются остановить ее, и мейстер Джеспер зовет на помощь. Меж ее ног струится влага — но Эшара этого не замечает. Ее тащат наверх и раздевают, но Эшаре плевать, что ребенок пытается вырваться на свет из ее чрева. Мейстеру Джесперу едва удается заставить ее сделать глоток какого-то жгучего питья: от него голова тяжелеет, а зрение туманится. Женщины прижимают ее руки к матрасу, а еще две широко разводят ее колени, чтобы мейстер смог вытащить младенца наружу. Эшара почти ничего не чувствует и едва отмечает истошные вопли ребенка: перекатывая голову по подушке, она без конца повторяет имя Элии. 

— Я ее бросила, — бормочет она женщине, откидывающей волосы с ее влажного лба, той, которая станет кормилицей младенца. Кажется, ее зовут Вилла.

— У вас мальчик, миледи, — сообщает Вилла. — И ему нужно имя.

— Я должна была остаться с ней, — продолжает Эшара, глаза начинают слипаться, но еще одна порция питья вливается ей в горло.

— Вы уже придумали сыну имя? — настаивает Вилла: ребенка подносят Эшаре, чтобы она дала ему грудь.

Мейстер Джеспер держит Эшару одурманенной почти неделю, будто хитрые смеси заставят ее забыть о смерти Элии. Только когда он объявляет, что больше не может позволить ей спать, Эшара вспоминает, что назвала сына Джоном.

***

Малыш вылитый Нед.

Эшара не знает, как должен выглядеть ее ребенок, — она никогда об этом не задумывалась. Но впервые заглянув в колыбель, видит в малыше только кровь Старков: нежная кожа бледнее, чем у Артура, глаза, как у отца — словно штормовое небо. Эшара никогда не видела таких настороженных глаз у младенца. Зато у него ее волосы: густые, черные, немного кудрявые. Эшара с удивлением замечает, как внутри просыпаются чувства к этому маленькому беспомощному комочку.

И все же она не может заставить себя взять его на руки или покачать. Груди, полные молока, болят, но она не кормит сына. Эшара прокрадывается в комнату, чтобы посмотреть на него, и не может не вспомнить о Рейенис, исколотую кинжалами. Или об Эйегоне, чью головку размозжили о стену. Эшара не может смотреть на Джона, зная, что из-за него Элия умерла в одиночестве. Зная, что, вернувшись в Дорн, чтобы родить его, она оставила Элию на смерть от руки Григора Клигана. Эшара почти не спит — в голове мелькают картинки последних минут жизни Элии — и вставать с постели по утрам безумно тяжело. Мейстер Джеспер приносит письма от Мелларио из Водных Садов — так Эшара узнает обо всех событиях. Прочитав, что Тайвин Ланнистер подарил тела детей Элии Роберту Баратеону, Эшара клянется, что никогда не преклонит колено перед пьяным дураком, ответственным за такое надругательство.

Оберин их всех убьет. И Тайвина Ланнистера, и Амори Лорха, и Григора Клигана, и Роберта Баратеона. В этом Эшара не сомневается, безоговорочно верит, что Оберин сожжет все королевства, чтобы отомстить за Элию, Рейенис и Эйегона. Однажды, наблюдая, как Эллирия кружит вокруг Виллы, кормящей Джона, Эшара вдруг задумывается о бедной Рейеле. Что стало с ней и ребенком, которого она носила под сердцем? Выжил ли Визерис? В письмах Мелларио не было ни слова о последних из Таргариенов. Эшаре даже самой странно, почему она так о них переживает.

Она думает о Безумном Короле: тот не замечал свою королеву, пока не сжигал человека. Эшара не раз слышала, как Рейела кричала и звала на помощь. Разыскивая котенка Рейенис, Эшара однажды подошла к покоям королевы и остановилась поболтать с Артуром. И вздрогнула от крика Рейелы за дверью. Эшара посмотрела на Артура, потом на сира Барристана: она ждала, что те бросятся спасать свою королеву, но Барристан лишь отвернулся, а Артур подтолкнул сестру, чтобы она шла дальше. Никто тогда не спас Рейелу. Ее вообще никто не спас — ни тогда, ни позже.

«А пытался ли кто-нибудь помочь Элии? Торопился ли защитить ее детей? Где были королевские гвардейцы?» — спрашивает про себя Эшара, но она знает ответ: в Королевской Гавани оставался только Джейме Ланнистер, самый гнилой рыцарь.

Отблеск солнца на белом доспехе заставляет Эшару посмотреть в окно. На мгновение ей кажется, что тоска и печаль так сильно отравили ее, что брат ей привиделся. Но потом он спрыгивает с лошади, передает поводья конюху, и Эшара отмирает, бежит, подобрав юбку, ему навстречу.

Артур ворчит, когда она бросается ему на грудь и виснет у него на шее. Эшара не может сдержать слез. Брат крепко обнимает ее и отрывает от земли, будто маленькую Эллирию, — Эшара никогда еще никому так не радовалась. Прошло немало времени, она уже решила, что брат погиб, став жертвой себялюбия Рейегара — но он здесь, жив и здоров, и теперь с ней; возможно, все будет в порядке, и мир, быть может, еще не обречен, как она полагала.

— Говорят, у меня появился племянник, — шепчет Артур ей в макушку, и Эшара только и может, что кивнуть. Обратно в комнату он ее относит на руках — Эшара ни за что не хочет размыкать объятия и отпускать его.

Эллирия, увидев Артура, визжит от восторга, и Эшара отстраняется, чтобы и сестре дать его обнять. Артур подбрасывает девочку в воздух, будто она легкая, как перышко, и Эллирия так заливисто смеется, что улыбается даже Эшара. Поставив Эллирию обратно на пол, Артур замечает Виллу — та зашнуровывает платье, а Джон довольно сопит у нее на руках. Артур улыбается, протягивая к малышу руки.

— И как же зовут этого крепыша?

— Джон, — подсказывает Эллирия, покачиваясь на пятках. — Мне его даже дают подержать, если я сижу. Но только после того, как Вилла закончит. Он меня очень любит и даже не плачет у меня на руках. Ну, обычно.

— Он похож на тебя, — улыбается Артур Эшаре.

— Нет, — тут же отпирается Эшара, скрестив руки на груди. — Он весь в отца.

— Возможно, глазами, — соглашается Артур. — Но выглядит он совсем как ты в детстве. 

Только теперь Артур смотрит на нее, смотрит по-настоящему, и протягивает ей Джона, а Эшара чувствует, как краснеет под взглядом брата. Она отступает, качая головой, и Артур хмурится, но снова предлагает ей взять малыша. Подходит Вилла и предлагает заняться младенцем, чтобы они могли поговорить. Эллирия вызывается ей помочь — Артур провожает ее взглядом, пока все трое не выходят из комнаты.

— Ты не берешь его, потому что больна?

Никто еще не обсуждал с Эшарой ее равнодушие к собственному ребенку. Она подозревает, что это Джеспер приказал поставить в ее спальне большую кровать, а Вилла делает вид, будто такое поведение для матери совершенно нормально. Только однажды Вилла попробовала затронуть эту тему: рассказала про своего первого ребенка, что она печалилась еще несколько месяцев после родов, а потом проснулась как-то утром и почувствовала себя лучше. Эшара понимает, что Вилла хотела ее так поддержать, но это не помогло. Не от родов Эшара в такой тоске.

Жгучая злость вдруг переполняет Эшару — она не собиралась, но бьет брата по латным доспехам, разбивая кулаки в кровь, кричит, обвиняет его.

— Вы должны были защищать ее! Ее убили, и это вы во всем виноваты! Ее изнасиловали и убили, убили ее детей, а тебя даже рядом не было! Ты со своими проклятыми бесполезными рыцарями оставил ее в Замке умирать, а сам защищал этого подлого ублюдка! Помог выкрасть ту бедняжку! А заплатили за это мы все! Ты не знаешь, не знаешь, что произошло, что я видела…

Слезы заглушают ее крики, она уже без сил колотит по доспеху. Артур нежно ловит ее запястья, целует израненную кожу и не дает ей сползти вниз, будто тогда она утонет в тоске. В любой другой день Джеспер уже заставил бы ее выпить сонное зелье, но при Артуре он не посмеет, поэтому Эшара рыдает, и рыдает, и рыдает. Горло начинает саднить, а в глазах сухо, будто в пустыне. 

А потом Эшара с Артуром сидят на полу в свете заходящего солнца.

— Я должна была быть там, — шепчет она в темноту, положив голову Артуру на колени. — Я клялась, что буду с ней всегда.

— Гора убил бы и тебя, — он расчесывает ее волосы руками.

— Но Элия не умерла бы в одиночестве. Никому нельзя умирать одному, Артур. Особенно ей, — она шумно дышит, но слез больше не осталось. — Ей, наверное, было так страшно. И дети… Кто мог сотворить такое с детьми? Говорят, маленького Эйегона убили у нее на глазах, она видела, как ее сына…

— Эшара…

— Зачем они ее изнасиловали? — теперь, когда она наконец может об этом поговорить, слова не сдержать. — Разве недостаточно было убить ее детей, убить ее саму? Зачем превращать последние минуты жизни в такое? Представь: последнее, что она чувствовала, был он…

— Эшара, пожалуйста, не думай об этом, — умоляет Артур. Она поднимает голову и видит блестящие дорожки от слез у него на щеках — последние минуты жизни Элии и ее детей пугают и его. — Ты сведешь себя с ума.

— Почему Рейегар так поступил? Почему не вернулся за ними?

— Он собирался, — шепчет Артур. — Просто надо было подождать подходящего момента. Рейегар бы заставил Эйериса отречься, потому что хотел лучшей жизни для своих детей, лучшего королевства для всех нас.

— И что, ему захотелось перед этим изнасиловать Лианну Старк?

— Он ее не насиловал, он ее любил.

Эшара садится прямо, трет лицо: 

— Что?

— Все началось в Харренхолле. Это она была таинственным рыцарем, и Рейегар ей увлекся. Мне кажется, ничего бы дальше увлечения не пошло, мне правда так кажется, но потом Элии сказали, что ей больше нельзя иметь детей, а Рейегар был убежден, что должен быть еще один, третий. Поэтому он написал Лианне, они решили встретиться в Винтерфелле. Рейегар хотел жениться на ней, как поступали короли Таргариены встарь, но Лианна сказала, что ничего не получится из-за ее помолвки с Робертом Баратеоном. Никто и представить себе не мог, что Брандон Старк совершит такую глупость.

— Украли его сестру. Что, вы думали, он сделает?

— Надо было только переждать в укрытии, пока она бы не забеременела, и Рейегар объявил бы ее своей женой. Но когда Эйерис убил Брандона и лорда Старка, когда были созваны знамена — стало понятно, что ничего так просто не закончится. Рейегар этого не хотел.

— Но он во всем виноват! — Эшара вскакивает на ноги, кипя от злости. — Элия его любила, чуть не умерла, рожая ему второго ребенка, а ему все равно было мало! Он все испортил!

Артур поднимается на ноги медленно, крепко сжав зубы. Эшара видит, что ему больно, и вдруг осознает: ведь Рейегар Таргариен был его лучшим другом, и Артур любил принца так же, как она любила Элию. Эшара смягчается. Она все равно ненавидит Рейегара Таргариена и надеется, что он сгорит в седьмом пекле, но он был другом Артура.

— Что стало с Лианной Старк?

— На Перевале Принца есть башня — мы пока живем там. Она должна вот-вот родить.

— А потом? Как думаешь, что с ее ребенком сделает Роберт? Что сделает с ней самой? Думаешь, ты, Белый Бык и Освелл Уэнт защитите ее? Сможете защищать ее до конца жизни?

— Не до конца жизни, — поправляет он. — Рейегар дал приказ охранять Лианну и ее ребенка, и если что-то случится с самим Рейегаром, мы должны будем увезти их в Вольные города.

— Вольные города? Зачем…— Эшара замолкает, потому что вдруг понимает: — Джон Коннингтон, которого Эйерис отправил в ссылку. Вы отвезете Лианну с ребенком к нему.

Артур кивает.

— Мы станем их Королевской гвардией и будем охранять, пока ребенок не вырастет. Виллем Дарри увез принца Визериса и принцессу Дейенерис в Браавос…

— А что случилось с королевой?

Артур мрачнеет:

— Она умерла родами незадолго до того, как Станнис Баратеон с людьми прибыл на Драконий камень.

Эшара вспоминает, когда видела принца Визериса в последний раз — за день до отъезда из Королевской Гавани. Он был с сиром Барристаном, немедленно покрасневшим от приветствия Эшары. Маленький принц спросил, правда ли, она возвращается в Дорн, и когда она это подтвердила, мальчик нахмурился, совсем как отец, и пробормотал: «Все уезжают».

Точно так же сейчас чувствует себя и она, узнав, что Артур уедет в Вольные города защищать единственного оставшегося ребенка Рейегара. И как бы она ни ненавидела Принца-Дракона, ненавидеть Лианну Старк она не может. Наверное, она понимает эту девочку. Та сбежала от помолвки с нежеланным мужчиной, мечтала стать женой Рейегара. В конце концов, такие же мысли заставили и саму Эшару выносить племянника Лианны. И Эшара знает: Элия не пожелала бы вреда Лианне или ее ребенку. Именно поэтому Эшара глубоко вздыхает и произносит: 

— Вам потребуется средства.

Артур гостит в Звездопаде всего два дня и большую часть времени проводит, играя с Эллирией или сюсюкая с Джоном. Перед отъездом Артур качает малыша в своих сильных руках, и тот хватает его за палец маленькой ручкой — Эшара смотрит на них, и в горле у нее встает комок.

— Какой же ты сильный малыш, — шепчет Артур. — Рассвет станет твоим, ведь правда?

— Артур… — Эшара пытается сморгнуть слезы и избавиться от хрипоты в голосе.

Артур отрывает взгляд от Джона, смотрит в ее фиолетовые глаза и нарочно делает шаг к ней, молча заставляя взять Джона. Она не успевает увернуться, слишком быстро он кладет малыша ей на руки. Джон не так уж тяжел, но ей кажется неподъемным — так он смотрит на нее безмятежными серыми глазами, будто знает, кто она такая, и чувствует себя в безопасности.

— Я пришлю ворона перед тем, как уехать. Скорее всего, мы уплывем на корабле, — Артур кладет руку ей на шею, гладит ласково затылок и целует в лоб. — Вы с Джоном можете поехать с нами.

Он предлагает от души, желая помочь, но Эшаре претит мысль служить Лианне Старк — сердце разрывается от боли, когда она представляет, что ее сын станет другом ребенка Лианны.

— Ворона будет достаточно, — шепчет она и перекладывает Джона, чтобы обнять брата. — Почему мне кажется, что мы все время прощаемся, будто видимся в последний раз?

— Я вернусь через пару недель. Возможно, к тому времени отец с Алином тоже приедут, и мы сможем побыть все вместе перед тем, как я уеду.

— Было бы замечательно. — Она сжимает его в объятиях еще раз, а потом отпускает, и он садится в седло. Эшара сама удивляется своим словам, но ей правда хочется собраться всей семьей. На прощанье Эллирия кричит Артуру, как сильно его любит, а Эшара смотрит на Джона, на его пухлые губы, как он тычется ей в грудь, хоть глаза у него и слипаются, и не может сдержать улыбки. Впервые она видит в нем не то, что потеряла, а просто своего сына. Подходит Вилла, чтобы унести его покормить, и Эшара почти нехотя отдает Джона кормилице.

— Ох, миледи, ну не славный ли ребенок? — жизнерадостно спрашивает Вилла, направляя сосок ему в рот. Эшара не успевает ответить, как та продолжает: — Никогда еще не попадались мне мальчики, которые бы так легко привыкали к груди. И он почти не плачет. Были бы все младенцы такие же спокойные.

— Его отец очень сдержанный, — Эшара садится напротив.

— И красивый? 

— Да, — Эшара посмеивается любопытству кормилицы.

— Вот беда, что отец не видел своего сыночка. Любой мужчина гордился бы таким сыном.

— Его отец… Во время войны он женился на другой.

Вилла недовольно фыркает, гладя Джона по щеке:

— Война только и может, что плодить сирот да бастардов. Любимый ваш из Дорна?

— С Севера.

— Ох, я всегда хотела там побывать. Отец мой ездил как-то в Белую Гавань по торговым делам и рассказывал потом, что снега там было в рост человека и пахло все какой-то сосной, не знаю, что такое. А мне ни разу не было холодно — интересно было бы попробовать, каково это.

— Ты разве не бывала нигде, кроме Дорна?

Вилла мотает головой, перекладывая Джона к другой груди.

— Нет, перед свадьбой мне едва исполнилось четырнадцать. Он был конюхом в Звездопаде. Моя третья девочка родилась примерно в то же время, что и Эллирия, и ваш отец взял меня ее кормилицей. Муж мой мужик был бесполезный, сбежал с какой-то девкой из Простора, вот я у вас и осталась, подрабатывая то тут, то там. Какое-то время жила в Горном Приюте, но по чести говоря, вы намного приятней, чем та, другая леди Дейн.

Прямолинейность Виллы заставляет Эшару улыбнуться — ей тоже никогда не нравились Дейны из Горного Приюта.

— Ты добрая женщина, Вилла.

— Легко быть доброй в услужении у добрых людей.

— Да, легко, — соглашается Эшара, вспоминая улыбку Элии.

Когда Джон, наевшись, отпускает грудь, Вилла, поколебавшись, протягивает малыша Эшаре, и та кивает, соглашаясь. Она качает его на руках, гуляя по коридорам Звездопада, и не сразу замечает, что рассказывает ему об Элии.

***

Не проходит и двух недель, как ворон приносит письмо от Артура. Черные крылья — черные вести. Он пишет, что дочь Лианны, едва появившись на свет, почти сразу же умерла. Висенья, как называет ее Артур, была настоящей Таргариен: с серебристыми волосами и фиалковыми глазами. Эшара не может даже представить, что Лианна Старк сейчас чувствует: знать, что твой ребенок умер и все было впустую, должно быть, невыносимо.

«Я беспокоюсь о леди Лианне, — пишет Артур. — Ничем не сбить ее жар. Она слаба телом — мы не решаемся ее тревожить. Боюсь, в таком состоянии она не проживет и двух недель».

Эшара почти не знает Лианну Старк, даже не помнит, как та выглядит. Но она помнит Брандона, помнит, как отчаянно он пытался спасти сестру, помнит, как о ней рассказывал Нед, и не хочет, чтобы та умерла одна и вдали от дома. Так погибла Элия — Доран и Оберин были слишком далеко и не смогли помочь, не смогли сказать, как ее любят. 

Эшара не желает такой судьбы юной Лианне Старк, поэтому посылает воронов в Королевскую Гавань, Штормовой Предел, Риверран, Орлиное Гнездо и Винтерфелл — во все замки, где сейчас может быть Нед. Если он окажется в Долине или на Севере, то не успеет добраться до Перевала Принца вовремя, но Эшара все равно отправляет письма. Она ни слова не пишет ни о Джоне, ни о расторгнутой помолвке, только несколько строчек: «Лианна вместе с оставшимися королевскими гвардейцами находится в башне на Перевале Принца. Ее дочь умерла, а родильная горячка скоро заберет и ее саму. Поторопись».

Чтобы вернуть сестру, Брандон Старк развязал войну. Эшара может хотя бы подарить Неду возможность проститься.

***

В тот день стоит прекрасная погода, не по сезону теплая даже для Дорна, и Эллирия уговаривает устроить пикник у скал. Она так радуется, что Эшара соглашается и зовет Виллу с дочерьми составить им компанию. Девочки собирают цветы, а Эшара качает на руках Джона и слушает Виллу, пока та ей рассказывает про двух кухонных служанок, подравшихся из-за главного конюха. У Эшары уже болят бока от смеха, когда Эллирия вдруг окликает ее:

— Эшара, кто это там едет?

Она поворачивает голову в сторону дороги, и сердце замирает. Против воли Эшара чувствует надежду — она узнает Неда даже издалека. Он сидит в седле прямо, а на лошади рядом едет какой-то низкорослый мужчина. Эшара торопится передать Джона Вилле, поднимается на ноги, и вся боль, вся злость прошлого года забываются с приближением Неда.

«Он приехал за мной, за Джоном», — думает Эшара и бежит к нему, позабыв приличия. Она так много потеряла за эту войну, что хочет хоть что-нибудь получить назад, вернуть Неда.

А потом она замечает на его седле огромный меч с рукояткой, украшенной аметистами, и лезвием белым, словно молоко. Эшара узнает ножны — свой подарок Артуру на тридцатый день наречения. Поняв, что это означает, она не может вдохнуть. Эшара почти останавливается, и к ней подбегает Эллирия:

— Почему у этого дяди меч Артура?

Нед подъезжает к ним, слезает с лошади и осторожно снимает Рассвет. 

«Соберись, — говорит себе Эшара. — Будь, как Элия, как Артур. Ты должна быть смелой».

Война состарила Неда — борода закрывает почти все лицо, исчерченное морщинами, будто Неду и не девятнадцать вовсе. На одном плече подсохшая кровь. Но глаза, те же, что у Джона, такие же ясные, и гораздо красноречивее, чем его уста.

В первые мгновения никто не произносит ни слова. Эшара в полной тишине принимает Рассвет, меч такой длинный, что почти достигает ее плеча. Эшара не знает, умер ли Артур с ним в руках, держал ли его до последнего вздоха. Эллирия смотрит на них, ничего не понимая, и наконец поворачивается к Неду и требовательно спрашивает:

— Кто вы и где Артур?

— Это лорд Эддард Старк из Винтерфелла. Артур теперь с Матерью.

— Но она ведь на небесах, — Эллирия заливается слезами, обнимая Эшару за ногу. — Если Артур на небесах, он не вернется.

Оторвав взгляд от Неда, Эшара подзывает слугу и велит подготовить комнаты для Неда и его спутника, а так же приготовить им еды. А потом подзывает еще одного и приказывает повесить Рассвет в большом зале. Все ее силы уходят на то, чтобы поднять безутешную Эллирию на руки. Она тяжелая, и Эшара еле удерживается на ногах. Оставив Джона на Виллу, Эшара несет сестру в замок, шепча ей на ухо всякую бессмыслицу.

Уткнувшись Эшаре в плечо, Эллирия плачет все сильней, и платье скоро промокает насквозь. Она льет слезы об Артуре, выспрашивает, не отправились ли на небеса и Алин с отцом. Эшара жалеет, что не умеет обращаться с детьми, что не знает, как быть — поэтому просто качает сестру, словно она маленькая, как Джон, неумело поет ей песенки и пытается вспомнить, как же именно Верховный Септон рассказал Элии о смерти ее матери. Но Эллирия никак не успокоится. Солнце заходит, а она все плачет, и Эшара разрешает мейстеру Джесперу дать ей немного сонного зелья.

Оставив Эллирию, Эшара тут же направляется в свою комнату, запирает дверь и падает на пол, кусая кулаки, чтобы заглушить крики. Она — почти так же, как Эллирия — ничего не понимает, не понимает, как кто-либо смог победить Артура в бою, как Рассвет мог вернуться домой без Артура. Ведь брат всегда был сильным, одним из величайших рыцарей всех времен. Только Эшара позабыла, что даже величайшие рыцари однажды терпят поражение.

Целый час она не может подняться с пола, а потом еще столько же приводит себя в пристойный вид. Она аккуратно стирает тени с глаз, умывается, расчесывается и заплетает волосы. Толстая коса тяжелит плечо. Из зеркала на Эшару смотрит женщина, совершенно не похожая на ту, что Нед впервые увидел в Харренхоле, но ей сейчас не до тщеславия. Она больше не гордится своей красотой, потому что все, кого она любила, мертвы, и будущее, на которое она рассчитывала, ускользнуло от нее. Она почти не чувствует себя Эшарой Дейн из Звездопада — тоска превратила ее в кого-то совершенно другого.

Нед со своим спутником ужинают в большом зале, в гробовом молчании. Заметив ее, Нед вскакивает на ноги. Он все такой же вежливый, и это удивительным образом придает ей сил, пока она идет к месту лорда-хозяина во главе стола. Когда-нибудь оно будет принадлежать Алину и его сыновьям, но пока это место принадлежит ей, и Эшара должна встретиться взглядом с мужчиной, который в ответе за смерть ее брата.

— Леди Эллирия, как она… — Нед не знает, как закончить вопрос.

— Ее сердце разбито, — коротко отвечает Эшара, жестом приказывая прислуживающей за столом девушке налить ей вина. При мысли о еде Эшаре становится плохо, но ей нравится идея залить горе красным дорнийским вином. Поворачиваясь к низкорослому спутнику Неда, она спрашивает:

— Вы были на турнире в Харренхолле, не так ли?

— Я Хоуленд Рид из Дозора-в-Сероводье, — кивает мужчина.

— Я ни разу не слышала о Дозоре-в-Сероводье, лорд Рид.

— Про нас знают немногие — так нам удобнее, — он слабо улыбнулся.

Только почти напившись, Эшара наконец поднимает глаза на Неда. Он переоделся. Лохматые волосы перетянуты кожаной лентой, а на рубашке вышит простой рисунок в виде волков. Такие вещи мужу дарит жена, и от этой мысли у Эшары падает сердце.

— Сколько потребовалось мужчин, чтобы убить моего брата? — не выдерживая, спрашивает Эшара и пристально смотрит Неду в глаза. Тот молчит в ответ, и она добавляет: — Я знаю, что кто-то один с ним бы не справился. Так сколько вас было?

— Мы вошли в башню всемером, — вежливо говорит он, но это не ответ.

— Вы и лорд Рид, должно быть, превосходные воины, раз смогли победить трех рыцарей Королевской гвардии. Вы не похожи на человека, умеющего прекрасно обращаться с мечом, лорд Рид.

— Это правда, леди Дейн.

— Значит, моего брата убили вы, — делает вывод Эшара и снова смотрит на Неда — тот не отводит глаз. — Надеюсь, вы оказали ему честь и подарили быструю смерть. Или Роберт Баратеон не дает умереть быстро? Должен ли каждый, присягнувший ему, осквернить своих жертв?

— Его смерть была быстрой, миледи, — спокойно отвечает Нед. — И его похоронили по всем обычаям. Он заслуживал признания…

— Такого же признания, которым люди Ланнистеров одарили Элию и ее детей? — бросает она.

Нед мрачнеет.

— То, что сотворили с принцессой Элией и ее детьми, является страшным преступлением.

— Поэтому, я полагаю, головы убийц красуются на пиках в Красном Замке? И поэтому же Тайвин Ланнистер лишен всех владений, а Серсее не стать королевой? — Эшара невесело фыркает. — Ох, погодите, ничего подобного не будет. Зачем? Ведь Элия была всего лишь какой-то дорнийкой, матерью драконьего выводка. Тоже мне, важная птица.

— Никто не заслуживает того, что сделали с принцессой.

— Хотя бы в этом мы согласны друг с другом, — она поднимает руку с кубком, подзывая служанку, и та осторожно подходит, будто сомневаясь, стоит ли. На другом конце стола Эшара замечает Виллу, сидящую с нечитаемым выражением лица, и вдруг понимает, что не хочет больше здесь находиться. Ни в этом зале, ни в Звездопаде, ни в Дорне. Где угодно, но не за одним столом с Недом Старком.

— Леди Дейн, — начинает он, — вы должны понять…

— Как поживает ваша жена, лорд Старк? — прерывает она, и на этот раз Нед хмурится, отводит взгляд. — Я слышала, вы сыграли свадьбы одновременно с Джоном Арреном, оба женились на девицах Талли. Хвала богам, вам не потребовалась помощь Тиреллов, Ганна и Мина ужасны, как ни посмотри.

— Это было неожиданно…

— Не сомневаюсь! Но, говорят, такие неожиданные подарки делают сами боги, поэтому они лучше всего, — бессвязно произносит Эшара, разводя руки в стороны, отчего вино из кубка проливается. — Я вот, например, совсем не ожидала, что моя помолвка отменится, и я рожу сына-бастарда, но мы должны стоять до конца, не так ли, лорд Старк?

Ее слова наконец бьют в цель — красивое лицо Неда искажается от удивления и стыда, но ей уже все равно. Чуть не упав, она поднимается, желает всем спокойной ночи и покидает зал, так как не может больше смотреть на Неда. Все кружится, и она еле доходит до своей постели и, закрывая глаза, молит, чтобы все оказалось просто ужасным сном.

***

С утра голова у Эшары раскалывается, а во рту сухо, словно в пустыне, но она знает, что не может остаться в постели. Эшара заходит к Эллирии — та беспрерывно плачет по брату и даже не просит, как обычно, уложить ей волосы. Вместо этого она кладет голову Эшаре на плечо и просит поиграть вместе с ней и Джоном.

Эллирия осторожно качает Джона на руках, а Эшара придерживает ее за локоть, чтобы помочь, и в этот момент Вилла вводит в комнату Неда. В первые секунды Эшара хочет отругать кормилицу и прогнать Неда, но потом замечает, как смягчается его лицо при виде Джона, как сжимает он кулаки, словно ребенок, которому запретили что-то трогать. Сейчас вина и боль не туманят ей голову, и Эшара понимает, что когда дело касается Неда, ее сердце дает слабину.

— Эллирия, пусть Вилла отведет тебя позавтракать. Мы с Джоном подождем тебя здесь.

Девочка неохотно передает племянника Эшаре, старательно не обращая внимания на Неда, берет Виллу за руку и послушно идет за кормилицей. Звук закрывающейся двери ее оглушает. Эшара не представляла разговор с Недом, но теперь совершенно не знает, что сказать отцу своего ребенка.

— Хочешь его подержать? — наконец спрашивает она, и Нед тут же кивает. Он уверенно берет Джона в руки, придерживая за головку, и смотрит на его личико. Эшаре больно от неподдельного трепета Неда, и становится только больней, когда он шепотом спрашивает:

— Как его зовут?

— Джон.

— Джон, — повторяет Нед, улыбаясь. — О, какое прекрасное имя. Когда он родился?

— Три луны назад, сразу после… падения Королевской Гавани.

Нед выглядит обеспокоенным. Крепче прижимая Джона к груди, он садится в кресло и, помолчав, спрашивает:

— Почему ты не прислала мне весточки о нем? Если бы я знал…

— То все равно женился бы на Кейтилин Талли, а я получила бы письмо с велеречивыми объяснениями, — беззлобно перебивает его Эшара. — Да и куда бы я отправила ворона? В Каменную Септу? На Трезубец? В Риверран?

Нед снова смотрит на Джона — тот прикрыл глаза, убаюканный звуком голосов.

— Это далось мне нелегко, — произносит Нед, и с каждым словом стойкость будто покидает его. — Я совсем не хотел нарушать данное тебе обещание, но…

— Но тебе были нужны знаменосцы Хостера Талли, а он бы не дал их, не согласись ты назвать его дочь своей женой, леди Винтерфелла. Я долго жила в Красном Замке, Нед, и знаю, как скрепляются союзы.

Эшара еле разбирает шепот Неда:

— Я не знал, что ты уехала домой. Когда я прибыл в Королевскую Гавань и увидел, что Ланнистеры сотворили, то испугался, что… — он качает головой и обнимает Джона еще крепче. — Я не хотел встретиться так.

— Прости, что не облегчила тебе жизнь, умерев.

— Я не это имел в виду! — резко отвечает Нед, удивляя и ее, и Джона. Младенец начинает хныкать, и Нед пытается его успокоить, но почти рычит от злости: — Как ты могла такое подумать? Ты не представляешь, как часто я о тебе вспоминал.

— И когда же ты вспоминал обо мне, Нед? Когда лишал Кейтилин Талли девственности? Если Брандон тебя не опередил.

— Не надо, Эшара, прошу.

К тяжести на сердце прибавляется еще и чувство вины — Эшара жалеет, что у нее такой взрывной нрав, жалеет, что не умеет быть тихой и незаметной. Она поднимается и подходит к окну, смотрит на Летнее море, как волны бьются о скалы, и наконец тихо произносит:

— Думаю, будет лучше, если ты уедешь как можно скорее. Нехорошо, если отец с Алином застанут тебя.

Она оборачивается не сразу и видит, что Нед смотрит на Джона со слезами на глазах. У Эшары перехватывает дыхание, эта картинка бьет по самому нежному уголку ее сердца, и она прикусывает язык, стараясь сдержать слова, которые оставят ее совершенно беззащитной перед Недом.

— Мы с Хоулендом уедем на рассвете, — соглашается Нед и гладит загрубевшим пальцем Джона по щеке. — Я и так доставил тебе одни неудобства.

Эшара оставляет его с Джоном наедине, не будучи в силах смотреть, как нежен он с сыном.

***

Эшара не планировала это заранее, но ведь вся ее жизнь шла не по плану.

Эллирия спит в ее постели, уткнувшись в подушки и крепко обнимая подаренную Артуром куклу. В одеялах сестра смотрится еще меньше, и в том, как она неосознанно поворачивает голову за рукой Эшары, когда та ее гладит, есть что-то похожее на Рейенис. После рождения Эйгона Элия была слишком слаба и иногда целый день не вставала с постели, поэтому, когда Рейела была занята, заниматься Рейенис приходилось Эшаре. 

Она лежит в постели, уже почти засыпая, и ей кажется, что она слышит смех Рейенис, чувствует запах можжевелового мыла, которое Элия использовала для волос, краем глаза видит, как на стул запрыгивает Балерион. И вдруг в комнате становится слишком душно, слишком тесно, и Эшара хочет забыть все, что сотворили с людьми, которых она любила, хочет отомстить тем, кто это сделал.

Ночную сорочку Оберин привез ей из путешествия по Летним Островам, после рождения Сареллы. Сорочка в высшей степени непристойна: прозрачный оранжевый шелк держится лишь на нескольких ниточках и честном слове; грудь почти вываливается в глубокий вырез, сквозь ткань видны темные соски. Эшара не надевала ее со свадьбы Элии, а после беременности тело изменилось — теперь рубашка тесна в бедрах, на выпуклом животе ткань сидит неловко. Но сейчас это неважно. Проводя щеткой по волосам, Эшара укладывает их на плечи красивыми волнами, наносит алую краску на губы, чтобы казались полнее. Она смотрит на свое отражение, но видит не себя. Эта женщина слишком печальна и измучена, слишком непохожа на ту, которую Нед Старк полюбил в Харренхолле; она выжжена изнутри и не прокралась бы теперь из Красного Замка для встречи с возлюбленным в борделе Катайи. 

Из зеркала на Эшару смотрит незнакомка.

Дверь в спальню Неда не заперта. Эшара тихо проскальзывает внутрь и задвигает засов. Лорд Винтерфелла лежит на постели обнаженный — простыни сбились к ногам, в комнате открыты все окна, одежда валяется на полу. У Неда на спине появились шрамы: тонкие полоски на пояснице, узловатый, широкий — на плече. Эшара очерчивает блестящий рубец через бедро, удивляясь жару под пальцем. Нед горячий, как дорнийская пустыня, и она улыбается. Вилла часто жалуется на мокрые одеяла и распашонки Джона: он постоянно потеет. Так его тело протестует против жары. Эшара присаживается на край кровати, целует Неда в лопатку, нежно шепчет. Он еле слышно стонет в ответ на ее влажные поцелуи. Эшара обводит языком шрамы, собирает с кожи солёную влагу. Улегшись сверху, целует в основание шеи, пробирается рукой к животу, гладит удивительно нежную кожу, спускается ниже, обхватывает твердеющий член. 

«Не так уж ты и отличаешься от Брандона», — думает она жестоко. 

Она обводит пальцем головку, и Нед внезапно переворачивается, хватает ее и швыряет на спину. Эшара видит, какие дикие у него глаза, и понимает, что напугала его. Выдохнув, Нед немедленно ее отпускает.

— Эшара, прости, я не знал…

Она льнет к нему, хватает за волосы и пытается втянуть в поцелуй. Нед не двигается, и Эшара выгибается навстречу, почти выскальзывая из сорочки, прижимается губами к его губам. Борода царапает ей лицо, пробуждая воспоминания об их первом поцелуе, и Эшара понимает, что хочет Неда, как никогда еще не хотела. Хочет не его теперешнего, а того юношу, который когда-то краснел, приглашая ее на танец. 

— Не надо, Эшара, — шепчет он, отворачиваясь, и ловит за запястья, избегая объятий. — Перестань.

— Почему? — бросает она с вызовом и приподнимает колено, чтобы потереться о его член. — Ты желаешь меня. 

— Мы не можем…

— Можем.

— Я женат! — выдыхает Нед и отпускает ее руки, чтобы прикрыться простыней. — И ты этого не хочешь. 

— Не надо мне рассказывать, чего я хочу! — огрызается она, сбрасывая сорочку, и чувствует странную гордость, когда Нед, несмотря на все свое возмущение, смотрит на ее грудь. — Мы ведь не в первый раз это сделаем. 

— Тогда все было иначе, — настаивает Нед, стараясь не глядеть на ее нагое тело. — Кейтилин хорошая женщина и мать, она не заслуживает…

— Мать? — повторяет Эшара, и у нее опускаются руки. Злясь на саму себя за дрожь в голосе, она спрашивает: — У нее от тебя ребенок?

— Незадолго до твоего письма ворон принес от нее известия о рождении Робба. 

— Робб. — Она горько смеется. — Конечно, его зовут Робб. 

— Эшара…

Из груди рвутся рыдания, и Эшара прячет лицо в ладонях, не в силах справиться с болью — сейчас она чувствует себя такой же маленькой, как Эллирия. Последняя крошечная победа — сын Неда — оказалась никакой не победой. Жизнь, которую Эшара считала своей, досталась Кейтилин Талли, и едва Нед увидит законного сына, то забудет Джона. Внутри у нее все разрывается: Нед остался рядом с Робертом Баратеоном даже после того, что случилось с Элией, убил Артура, забыл ее и женился на Кейтилин Талли, но Эшара не хочет оказаться покинутой — пусть даже речь идет о мужчине, в котором она так глубоко разочаровалась. 

Нед набрасывает простыню ей на плечи. Эшара смотрит на него и видит мальчика из Харренхолла. Вытирая слезы тыльной стороной руки, она всхлипывает:

— Все было напрасно. 

— Нет…

— Я смотрела, как Безумный Король их убивает, — отрезает она, кутаясь в простыню и пытаясь не обращать внимания на холод внутри. — Мы все смотрели и ничего не сделали, чтобы спасти их. Твой отец, Брандон…

— Незачем об этом говорить, — уверяет ее Нед, но получается резковато. — Мы столько потеряли — лучше оставить это в прошлом. То, что ты сделала для Лианны…

— Артур хотел увезти ее и ребенка в Вольные Города, там они были бы в безопасности. Он звал с собой и меня с Джоном. — Комкая край простыни, она шепчет: — Ему не было равных в Семи Королевствах. 

— Расскажи мне о нем.

Из всех ночей, которые она когда-либо проводила с мужчиной, эта — самая странная. Они с Недом лежат на кровати, и она рассказывает об Артуре, а он — о Брандоне и Лианне; легче говорить о тех, кого уже нет, чем о самих себе или друг о друге. Эшара рассказывает о дне, когда Артуру вручили Рассвет, о том, каково было расти с Элией и Оберином. У нее начинает саднить горло. И по тому, с какой неизменной нежностью Нед рассказывает, как сестра взбиралась на стены Винтерфелла, словно паук, как брат учил его стрелять из лука, Эшара понимает, что его сердце разбито точно так же, как и ее собственное. 

Вскоре от усталости у Эшары начинают слипаться глаза.  
— Я знаю, я обесчестил себя, и что бы я ни сказал, ничего уже не исправить, но я рад, что у нас есть Джон, — шепчет Нед, легко касаясь губами ее лба. 

— Он так похож на тебя, — бормочет она, засыпая. 

— А я вижу в нем только тебя, — тихо смеется Нед, невесомо касаясь ее руки. Эшаре даже кажется, что эта ласка ей просто померещилась. — Для него всегда будет место в Винтерфелле. Носит он мое имя или нет, в нем северная кровь, и ему всегда будут рады. 

Эти слова пробуждают Эшару, возвращают обратно в этот мир; она не может дать Джону такого безоговорочного принятия. Алин с отцом знают, чей это ребенок, и вряд ли ей позволят растить в Звездопаде сына убийцы Артура. Она вспоминает — до того, как Элия погибла, Оберин предлагал воспитывать Джона в Солнечном Копье и женить его на одной из своих дочерей. Теперь она сомневается, что его встретят там с радостью — сына человека, оставшегося верным королю, веселившемуся над трупами убитых детей. В Дорне нет места для сына Неда Старка. Нет сейчас и не будет, наверное, никогда. 

Нед крепко спит, и Эшара тихонько выскальзывает из постели. Взяв халат из своей спальни, Эшара спешит по коридору в комнату Джона. Вилла храпит в постели рядом с колыбелью, Эшара наклоняется и будит кормилицу. 

— Что-то случилось, миледи? — спрашивает Вилла удивленно. 

— Ты все еще хочешь увидеть Север?

Эшара с Джоном на руках и Вилла выходят из замка, когда солнце только поднимается из-за горизонта. Нед и Хоуленд Рид пакуют седельные мешки. Завидев ее, Нед останавливается и, улыбаясь, смотрит на Джона. Вилла отправляется к конюшням, а Эшара легко передает Джона Неду, и тот, не потревожив малыша, тихо вздыхает:

— Доброе утро, мальчик мой. 

Неприкрытая любовь в его голосе пронзает сердце Эшары, словно меч. Вопреки здравому смыслу она начинает мечтать вернуть прошлое, прожить все дни с рождения Джона заново, не тратя понапрасну время, которое было им отпущено. Джон заслуживает любви и обожания, и она чувствует себя невыносимо виноватой, что отказывала ему в этом. 

— Спасибо, что позволила мне попрощаться. 

Эшара качает головой.

— Это я прощаюсь. 

— Что?

Скрестив руки на груди, Эшара объясняет:

— Когда я узнала, что беременна, то оставила ребенка, потому что он был наследником дома Старк. И хотя наследником ему теперь не бывать, в Дорне его всегда будут считать твоим сыном. И ненавидеть. С тех пор, как не стало Элии, мне нет места нигде, кроме Звездопада, и даже если отец согласится воспитывать ребенка того, кто убил его собственного сына, это никому не принесет счастья. Джон заслуживает того же детства, что и мы: безоблачного, радостного, разделённого с ровесниками. Здесь он этого не получит. 

Нед качает головой, начиная понимать.

— Не нужно так. Ты его мать… 

— Плохая мать, — прерывает она его. — Бывают дни, когда я даже встать с постели не могу. И как бы я его ни любила, раздражает он меня не меньше. Нехорошо так воспитывать ребенка. 

Подступают слезы, Эшара чувствует, как дрожит ее подбородок, и молит:

— Пойми, для него так будет только лучше. Он станет братом твоим детям; они будут любить его и защищать, как и ты. Обещай мне!

— Но как же мальчик без матери?

— Мальчику нужен отец. Он больше Сноу, чем Сэнд; он твой. 

Нед мечется взглядом от нее к Джону и обратно. 

— Ты уверена, что хочешь именно этого? — спрашивает Нед наконец.

— Джон этого заслуживает, — отвечает она. Правда в том, что сама она хочет совсем другого: чтобы Джон вырос таким же, как Артур. Хочет видеть, как Нед будет учить его охотиться и ездить верхом. Но жизнь решила все иначе. У Джона будет только один родитель, и Эшара решила — им должен стать тот, с кем Джон будет счастливее. 

Вилла выводит из конюшни оседланную кобылу, и Нэд мрачно кивает. Эшара берет Джона, целует его кудряшки, в последний раз прижимает к себе мягкую теплую щёчку. 

— Я люблю тебя, мой сладкий, — шепчет она, целуя сына на прощанье, а затем передает Вилле, и та надежно приматывает его к себе. Стирая беглую слезу, Эшара смотрит на Неда и решается:

— Можно попросить тебя о последнем одолжении? 

— Все, что захочешь. 

— Когда-нибудь, когда Джон спросит обо мне, когда ты решишь, что он достаточно взрослый, расскажи ему про нас. И что-нибудь хорошее обо мне, пусть и неправду. — Ее глаза наливаются слезами, она молит: — Не дай ему думать обо мне плохо. Обещай! 

— Я обещаю. — Нед прикасается к ее щеке и повторяет: — Обещаю. 

Нед с Джоном и Хоуленд Рид выдвигаются в путь, и Эшара смотрит им вслед, пока они, наконец, не исчезают в утреннем свете. Все внутри требует, чтобы она их догнала, забрала Джона и поклялась заботиться о нем, но в глубине души Эшара знает, что поступила правильно. Нед будет хорошим отцом, а Джон вырастет среди братьев и сестер, как равный... 

«Я поступила правильно», — говорит она себе. 

Эшара думает, что ей придется еще много раз повторить эти слова, прежде чем она сможет в них поверить.

***

— К вам гость, миледи.

Искренне недоумевая, Эшара поднимает голову от книги, которую читала Эллирии. Теперь, когда отец и Алин вернулись в Звездопад, почти все время она проводит с сестрой, которая так же никому не нужна, как она сама. Временами Эшара думает, что, возможно, так и будет до конца ее дней. 

— Он назвался?

— Нет, миледи, но он с младенцем. 

Надежда вспыхивает в груди и, пока Эшара идет за служанкой к гостю, разгорается всё сильней. Конечно, глупо думать, будто Нед вернулся вместе с Джоном, что он проделал такой длинный путь, уехав всего лишь несколько недель назад. И все же, когда Эшара видит, что гость гораздо ниже Неда, а ребенок старше Джона, ее душит разочарование. 

— Чем я могу вам помочь?

Гость поднимает на нее взгляд, и Эшара сразу понимает, кто это. Она узнала бы Мастера над Шептунами где угодно, даже в нелепом парике и с гримом на лице. 

— Здравствуйте, леди Дэйн. 

— Что вы здесь делаете? Как смеете вы…

— Я пришел не для того, чтобы расстроить вас, леди Дэйн, — торопливо заверяет ее Варис. — Я принес вам дар, дар для всех нас. 

— Я ничего не возьму от людей Роберта Баратеона, а у вас — особенно, — огрызается она и поворачивается спиной, чтобы позвать слуг и выгнать Вариса прочь.

— Вы не узнаете мальчика, леди Дэйн? — говорит он ей вслед, заставляя остановиться. — Он подрос с тех пор, как вы видели его в последний раз, но все так же похож на своего отца. 

Эшара оборачивается и смотрит на мальчика. Хоть он довольно большой, ходит он не очень уверенно, и ему не может быть больше двух лет. У него белая кожа, а темные волосы тонки, как птичий пух. На мгновение Эшаре кажется, будто лорд Варис проделал долгий путь, чтобы посмеяться над ней. 

А потом она видит глаза мальчика. 

— О боги, — выдыхает Эшара, опускаясь на колени, чтобы оказаться с мальчиком лицом к лицу. Проведя рукой по его волосам, она видит серебристые корни. Мальчик улыбается и гладит ее ручонками по лицу. 

— Как? — с трудом спрашивает она, сглатывая слезы. 

— Принцесса Элия была очень умна. Она знала, что, если с Эйерисом что-то случится, ее дети будут в опасности. Рейенис была слишком взрослой, при дворе знали, как она выглядит, но подменить младенца в колыбели? Нет ничего проще. Я сказал принцессе, что в нужный момент привезу его к вам.

— Ко мне? Но почему ко мне? Мартеллы…

— Как скоро, по-вашему, король Роберт узнает о ребенке с серебристыми волосами в Водных Садах? Нет, мальчика нужно спрятать и укрывать, пока не придет срок.

— Какой срок? 

— Срок вернуть ему то, что принадлежит ему по праву. — С самым серьезным видом Варис произносит: — То, как обошлись с принцессой… ее смерть превратили в фарс. Я умолял короля не открывать город Тайвину Ланнистеру. Я обещал принцессе, что привезу принца вам, и я выполнил это обещание. 

— Здесь его тоже не спрячешь. Если в Звездопаде вдруг объявится маленький мальчик, слухи пойдут очень быстро.

Варис кивает.

— Именно поэтому здесь вы оставаться не можете. 

— И куда же мне ехать?

— В Пентосе живет друг Таргариенов. Он готов заботиться о вас и о принце, пока не придет время для следующего хода. 

Эшара гладит красивое личико Эйегона, проводит пальцем по его носику, так похожему на нос Элии. 

— Визерис и девочка тоже там?

— Нет, принц и принцесса находятся под надежной защитой сира Виллема. Вы с Эйегоном поживете в Пентосе, пока…

— И каков будет этот следующий ход? — Эшара рывком поднимается на ноги. — Вы же не думаете, что я поверю вам на слово…

— Конечно, нет. Очень важно, чтобы король думал, будто его царствованию ничто не угрожает. Через несколько лет до Королевской Гавани дойдут вести, что Джон Коннингтон допился до смерти. На самом деле он присоединится к вам с Эйегоном, и вы сможете начать истинное воспитание мальчика. 

Эшара молчит, сомневаясь, стоит ли доверять Варису.

— Этого хотела принцесса Элия, — добавляет он. — Разве не хотите вы защитить ее сына? 

Об этом даже не нужно спрашивать — конечно, Эшара хочет. С тех пор, как она покинула Королевскую Гавань, все ее мысли были об Элии и ее детях — она не смогла их защитить. Никогда не утихнет боль от потери Элии, от чудовищной смерти маленькой Рейенис, но если Элия знала, что ее сын в безопасности, – у Эшары есть хоть какое-то утешение.

— Что надо делать?

План Вариса удивительно прост, но чтобы он сработал, Эшара Дейн должна умереть. Иначе Эйегона не увезти в безопасное место. Эшаре не страшно разыграть свою смерть, хотя она переживает из-за Эллирии, которая и так многих потеряла за свою короткую жизнь. 

Той же ночью Эшара пишет два письма, одно — Эллирии, другое — отцу, и оставляет письма в бывших покоях матери в башне Бледного Камня. Эшара долго смотрит из окна на волны, разбивающиеся о скалы, и, прежде чем выполнить просьбу Вариса и выбросить в море свои сандалии, вдыхает запах Летнего моря и мысленно просит прощения у сестры. А затем тайком покидает Звездопад и пробирается в таверну, где ждут Варис и Эйегон. 

Варис перекрашивает ей волосы, и Эшара с удивлением смотрит на себя в зеркало: темные кудри, которыми она когда-то так гордилась, теперь так же светлы, как волосы Артура. Элия бы подняла ее на смех. Эшара собирает волосы в пучок на затылке и замечает, как Варис вынимает что-то из дорожного мешка. Она смотрит на одежду, которую он держит на вытянутых руках, и на этот раз смеется вслух, настолько нелепой кажется идея. 

— Ряса септы? Неужели не нашлось ничего лучше? 

— Вы можете вспомнить лицо хоть одной септы? Вы красивая женщина, леди Дейн, и чем меньше людей заметит это, тем лучше. И потом, кто поверит, что Эшара Дейн стала септой? 

Эшара надевает рясу — в ней тяжело дышать, она пахнет плесенью и ужасно кусачая — и почти не узнает сама себя. 

— Вам нужно новое имя, — замечает Варис по дороге к докам, где их с Эйегоном ждет корабль в Пентос. 

 

— Лемора. Меня будут звать Лемора, — отвечает Эшара, задумавшись только на мгновенье.

Варис печально улыбается.

— Благополучного плаванья, септа Лемора. 

Эшара выходит из своей каюты на «Коричном ветре» только однажды, когда они проплывают мимо Дорна. Она выносит Эйегона на палубу, указывает на башни Солнечного Копья и шепчет:

— Это дом твоей матери. Ты принц Дорна, кровь дракона, и когда-нибудь народ обрадуется твоему возвращению. Когда ты вернешься, мой сын будет Лордом-командующим твоей Королевской гвардии, и ты не будешь знать страха под защитой Джона Сноу. 

Пока это только сказка, но когда-нибудь она станет правдой. Эшара пойдет на все, чтобы сделать ее правдой. 

Но пока — она септа Лемора, бездетная и безвестная.

И Пентос ждет.


End file.
